The Things You Do
by Chibilover2000
Summary: How do you say no to a person's feelings without breaking their hearts? Simple...you can't.
1. Hello

Author's Point: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like the fic and I also hope u leave a lot of reviews! (Easy on the flames)

Disclaimer:  I don't own any RK characters they aren't mine blah blah blah…

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Chapter One: Hello…

"Hi, my name is Himura Kenshin and I'm being forced to be your host…"

"Stop!" somebody yelled.

A short boy with red long hair, purple eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek was sitting on a stall looking really bored while a tall boy with chicken-like hair and red bandana was holding a video camera and looking really annoyed.

"You're not suppose to say that Kenshin," the boy said really annoyed.

"Well its true Sanosuke," Kenshin said just as annoyed.

"You're wasting the tape!"

"I'm not the one who buys them!"

"We need this English project by Friday and its Monday!"   
"Yeah to make a report, can I ask you something though?"  
 "Yeah," Sanosuke said while wiping the camera.

"Why _aren't _we doing a report?!"

"Everybody will do that so if we did a video our report will be unique and we'll the high grade we need to pass,"

"The high grade _you_ need to pass, anyways _I_ did all the work."

"Yeah well…can you bear it in your conscious that I would fail a class because you won't cooperate?"  
 "Yes."

Kenshin was walking through the streets at night.

'Uh-oh Megumi's probably mad, it's pretty dark out.'

After 20 minutes of jogging Kenshin stopped in front of a building, he went taking out his keys and started opening the locks very carefully.

'Maybe if I go in quietly she won't notice…'

He opened the door very slowly and crept inside very slowly.

Kenshin walked towards the kitchen to put his keys on the key-hanger, when he turned on the lights he surprised a girl who was inside drinking water. She was fairly tall and had somewhat black long hair. She narrowed her eye-brow.

"Now is when you get in?" she asked taking a sip of water, "where were you?"

"I was in Sanosuke's house working on a project,"

"You're only a freshman you aren't old enough to be outside at this time especially alone,"

"It won't happen again."

"You said that last time…geez Kenshin if that Sanosuke is keeping you out late I don't think he's a very good influence."

"Damn that Megumi, why the hell do I have to clean the whole house for a week just because I was a little late…?" Kenshin said to himself, then he took a glance at a watch that said 1:00 am.

"Hmm…maybe that is late for a 15-yr-old, but still…the whole house?!"  
After he took a bath, changed into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth Kenshin went to bed.

'Just 'cause she's older than me…her power of her authority goes to her head…I mean she's only three yrs…older,' Kenshin yawned and then turned in his bed and closed his eyes.

'…only…three…'

"Good Morning," Megumi said cheerfully, she was setting the table for two. Kenshin looked at the plates

"Why only two, what happened to mom and dad?"  
"They're on a trip again," Megumi said like if it wasn't nothing unusual.

"Oh…"  
Our parents is always on a trip so we're always alone, actually at first it was Megumi who was by herself then I was adopted, that's why we look nothing like each other. Megumi was always lonely so I was adopted to keep her company.

"What's for breakfast?" Kenshin asked.

"It depends…" Megumi sat down on a chair, "what are you making?"

"Good morning!!!!!!!!!" came a very cheerful voice.

Kenshin was at his locker at school when he heard this really loud voice, he turned around and found himself with a two smiling girls. One had a pony tail tied with a ribbon; she had raven long hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled. The next girl was shorter than the first and she had long braided hair, they were both shorter than Kenshin.

"Good morning Kaoru, good morning Misao," he mumbled.

"Didn't sleep well last night? Or are you just not a morning person? I think you're not a morning person since you have no rings under your eyes indicating that you didn't sleep," Kaoru said talking really fast, "but I guess that really doesn't matter, so…how's Megumi?"

For a long period of time Kenshin stared at Kaoru like if she's the weirdest thing in the world.

Kaoru started laughing nervously.

"What happened cat got your tongue?"

Kenshin closed his locker and then started walking away.

"No, not really. Megumi's just fine I'll tell her you said 'hi'."

"Thanks," Kaoru said loudly so he could hear her.

When he was out of ear-shot Kaoru turned to Misao.

"Did I screw up this time too?"

"Yep," Misao said still smiling.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Kaoru asked while her eye twitched.

"Who knows?"

Kenshin sat in his seat yawning when he felt someone slap him real hard on the back; he looked up and saw Sanosuke grinning goofily at him.

"Class didn't start yet and already you're bored?"

Kenshin grinned back.

"Can't be helped, it _is_ history class."

All of a sudden all the girls started squealing, screaming, and sighing.

The two boys turned around to see the cause of this and when they found it they sighed.

At the door stood a tall, drop-dead gorgeous man, but he had absolutely no expression of emotion on his face. It seems that he was carrying a box in his arms, some tubes, so he was carrying some equipment for the teacher.

"Thank you Aoshi, you can set that box down in the corner and go back to your class."

 He nodded and did what the teacher told him to do.

"Aoshi! Look over here!!!!!!!!!"

"Hi Aoshi!!! Aoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Here's my number Aoshi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
All the girls kept on shouting all these words.

"I don't get it…what makes Aoshi so good, he's just a senior," Sanosuke grumbled.

"I'll answer that for you," A girl offered.

Sanosuke looked at her.

"Well I didn't seriously want to know Tae, I was just saying...."

"Aoshi is very handsome, tall, and cool. His cold attitude makes him mysterious and also…cools. Every girl would die to go out with him, well maybe not die…" Tae said totally ignoring what Sanosuke said.

"Don't you listen to what people say….?" Sanosuke asked while his brows twitched

Megumi was walking down the hall towards her locker when someone started shouting her name.

"Megumi! Megumi!"

She turned around and found Kaoru running towards her; she stopped right in front of her catching some air.

"I wasbreath looking all over breathe for you…"

"What happened?"

"Megumi, I need your help, I tried talking to Kenshin again but I ended up saying something real stupid _again_ he must think I'm a freak, a freak who, who, who says stupid things!"

"C'mon it couldn't have been that bad, did you try leaving him any signals of what you want?"

"What I want?"  
Megumi walked to her locker while Kaoru followed her.

"You know, what you want. Like a relationship or something like that…"

Kaoru turned a little red.

"W-well I can't just go and say 'hey, I wanna be your girlfriend.'"

"Listen I'm an _expert_ on matching up people, trust me Kenshin will say yes its fate, remember what I told you when you first told me of your feelings? The day you came to me was the day that was decided that you guys will be together."

"Are you really that confident?"

"Of course, or my name isn't Megumi Tagani,"

"I thought it was _Takani_,"

"Yeah, whatever."

After school when Megumi came home Kenshin was on the sofa watching TV.

"You know Kenshin I bumped into that nice girl…Kaoru,"

"Who?"  
"Kaoru Kamiya, you know the ribbon girl."

"So?"  
"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky I was of getting a nice girl as a freshman, I was the senior that showed her around the school when she came in the beginning of the school year."

"Uh-huh."  
"What do you think about her?"

"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know like if she's good with the other kids or with some of your friends…or you" she added that quietly.

"I don't know, everyone says that she's nice, and smart but when I talk to her she seems real boring like today she was talking to me about if I was a morning person or not."

'Wow'

"Maybe... you'll be great friends,"

"Why do you want that?"

"…um…maybe…she'll…be a better…influence to you than that Sanosuke kid," Megumi said.

"Hmm…maybe."


	2. I Need Help!

Author's Point: Hmm…I'm sorry if the first chapter was hard to understand, it seems that they erased the lines that separated each scene. I'll try to make this chapter more understandable.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK characters lalalalalalalala….

The Things You Do 

By: Chibilover2000

I Need Help

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Someone who was under their covers started to groan and move around.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

An arm reached out of the covers to stop the alarm, but it couldn't feel the alarm so the person moved over in their bed but still didn't feel it. The person moved over again and this time fell on the floor. She was none other than Kaoru.

"Ow."

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ugh!"

Kaoru stood up and shut the alarm.

"Honey! It's time to go to school, don't be late!" A voice called from below.

"Okay!" She shouted back.

After Kaoru got up she brushed her teeth, put on her school uniform, and fixed her hair. Then she went downstairs and ate.

"I'm leaving, mom!"  
"Okay!"

Kaoru walked a few blocks when she sighed.

'Oh god, I'm so tired. I want school to end soon but it's only the end of May'

She sighed again.

'School is too boring, the only thing that keeps me going is to see my classmates, Misao, and Kenshin. Which reminds me I really got to something I can't keep acting stupid when he's around….'

She turned her head up and looked at the blue sky.

'I can't help it though, each time I see him I feel nervous and goofy at the same time. And if just happens to smile while looking at me I feel all tingly inside.'

She starts to imagine Kenshin being in front and showing his back to her. Then he turns around smiles and says:

"Yo."

Kaoru starts to space out, she feels like she's on cloud nine.

_"Kaoru…Kaoru…oh Kaoru…."_

_"Huh?" Kaoru says, she turns and sees Kenshin in front of her with his hand out._

_'Kenshin…'_

_She smiled and starts to reach for his hand to touch it…_

All of a sudden Kaoru felt a hand grabs her arm and then jerk her back.

"What the?"

Coming back to reality Kaoru was surprised wondering what just happened. Then she saw a truck passing by at a high speed at the spot she was just at.

' Holy Crap! That truck would've killed me!'

She looked up to see who pulled her back, when she saw who it was she gasped and all of a sudden sparks when up her arm.

"K-Kenshin!"

"Kaoru, watch where you're going the light wasn't for you."

But Kaoru couldn't move to nod her head or at least to say 'thanks'

"Though it looked more like you were spacing out because I called your name and you didn't pay attention," Kenshin added.

She was still paralyzed.

"Um…can you move?"

Kaoru snapped out of whatever she was in, and then stood straight.

"Um…thanks."

"Sure, but one more thing,"

Kaoru gulped.

"Y-yeah?"

"If we don't leave now we're gonna be late."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked at her watch.

"You were day-dreaming while crossing the street and so almost got hit by a truck but your prince charming saved you… seems like a fairy tale situation." Misao said.

At lunch Kaoru told Misao what happened in the morning.

"Yeah well, talk about embarrassing. He must thing I'm some dunce almost killing myself."

"Oh well."

Megumi was walking through the halls when she spotted Kenshin and Sanosuke. Across from them she saw Kaoru walking with Misao.

"Hmm…" She smiled Suspiciously

She walked towards Kenshin.

"Oh Kenshin!"

"Hmm?" Kenshin looked in back of him and saw Megumi walking towards him.

"What are you up to?"

"Why?"

"I wanna know,"

For a moment Kenshin just stared at Megumi.

'That's new.'

Megumi cleared her throat, and then she looked up and saw that Kaoru was close to them.

"Oh look who it is!" She said pointing to Kaoru acting surprised, "Kaoru!

 Kaoru! Over here!"

Kenshin looked at where his sister was pointing and saw Kaoru; Kaoru looked to where she heard her name was being called and saw Kenshin, she gulped he was staring at her.

 'I wonder what he's thinking about'

Misao looked at Kaoru.

'Well she ain't budging…I know! I'll give her a push'

Misao walked around Kaoru and stood in back of her and with all Misao's might she pushed Kaoru forward.

 "Ahhhhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed as she started to fall forward loosing her balance. She kept on going forward until she was about to fall down. She closed her eyes to take the impact but instead she bumped into someone and took that person down with her.

'Oh no!'

When they landed on the floor Kaoru heard an 'Ufff' from the person she fell into and it sounded like a male.

'Oh my god…I fell on top of Kenshin!' Kaoru thought.

She stood right away and looked away, she was very red of embarrassment.

'What should I do? What should I say??????'

Kaoru gulped and then turned around, everyone was staring at her and Sanosuke was wiping his shirt. She looked at Kenshin.

"Um…" she looked down, "…I'm sorry I fell on top of  you!" She said really fast.

Kenshin blinked a couple of times confused.

"I would like to accept your apology but…"

"I'm the one you fell on top of!" Sanosuke shouted angrily pointing at himself.

"Oh" She said kinda disappointed

"You know what? The bell is gonna ring soon, we should all get to our classrooms…" Megumi cut in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everybody was surprised by a scream, they all turned to see who was in trouble, but no one was in trouble it was just that Aoshi was walking through the halls.

"Aoshi! Hi, Aoshi!" All the girls said, they were all fawning over him.

"Again?" Sanosuke asked, "All girls are brainwashed by Aoshi,"

"Not all girls!" Kaoru said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's Lord Aoshi!!!!!" Misao screamed.

"Misao!" Kaoru said.

"I can't help it! He's a hunk!" Misao said dreamily.

"It seems like you're the only one," Sanosuke said. "I wonder why…oh I know! You like someone else!"

Kaoru's face flamed red.

"W-what did you say?" She asked timidly.

Aoshi looked over at the group who was making a lot of noise and seemed surprised, so he started to walk towards them.

"Oh my god!" Misao screamed, "he's coming towards us!!!!! He must've seen me and fell in love at first sight!"

"Megumi?" Aoshi asked.

Megumi turned to him.

"Ah, Aoshi! What's up?"

"No, it's just people were looking for you,"

"Oh, I came to see this guy," She said putting her arm around Kenshin while smiling.

"I didn't think you went for younger men," Aoshi said even more surprised.

Kenshin turned red and so did Kaoru.

"T-that's not it!" They both said together.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru while she just looked down even more embarrassed.

Megumi kept smiling.

"No, he's my little brother," She said while pinching his cheeks, "isn't he cute?"

Aoshi was quiet for awhile studying both Megumi and Kenshin.

""No offence but you two look nothing like each other," Aoshi commented

Kenshin got a little mad.

"That's because I was adopted!" Kenshin shouted annoyed and angry.

'Who does this guy think he is asking so many questions?' Kenshin thought.

The bell rang and yet no one moved. Misao was too busy looking at Aoshi, Kaoru was embarrassed, Kenshin was staring at Aoshi and Aoshi staring at him, Megumi watched the tension between those two and Sanosuke, well monkey see monkey do.

The bell rang again.

"Why don't we leave ok?" Megumi asked.

"Sure, I'll be late if I don't leave," Aoshi said.

Aoshi left towards his class.

"Don't be late," Megumi whispered in Kenshin's ear.

She left towards her class.

"Let's go man," Sanosuke said tugging on Kenshin's shirt and he nodded.

As they left, Kaoru was still looking down.

"Kaoru, everyone left." Misao told her

She didn't move.

"Kaoru?"

"Why does it always end up me looking bad?!?!?!? Ah!!!! I need help!!!!!" Kaoru screamed.


	3. Open your eyes

Author's Point: Hi!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough but I had to take care of some business, anywayz I hope you enjoy this _long_ chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK characters….

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Open Your Eyes

Megumi opened the door to the apartment; she walked in, threw her keys on the desk, then sat down on a chair, put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

'I don't know what else to do…each time I try to help that girl it comes out all wrong….I invite her over for dinner and then she says she wants to help. When she takes the bowls of rice to the table she drops then on Kenshin and he wasn't happy about it. Then I buy tickets for the movies and I ask her to hold it and when we're at the movies, she lost the tickets!'

Megumi stands up and went to the kitchen to get some water.

'The worst one was when I invited her over to stay, and then around midnight she woke up to use the bathroom she was real drowsy and opened the bathroom door and intruded on Kenshin peeing, that was funny though. According to her she _swears_ she didn't see anything…'

Megumi turns on the faucet and then stands there staring at it in deep thought.

'In each attempt to make them closer Kenshin just thinks lowlier of her, if he knew the reasons he would understand…but is that the last choice I have? To just let him know her feelings?'

"He's cute, distant, cool, a hunk, soooo cute…." Misao was blabbering about Aoshi.

Kaoru sighs.

"What's wrong Kaoru?"

"Kenshin hates me," she said sadly.

"I don't think he hates anybody, anyway you shouldn't be complaining you're lucky that someone is helping you,"

"Still…"

A melody of 'Let Me Be with You' started to play.

"I think that's your cell Kaoru,"

"Hmm…"

Kaoru took out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID.

"I wonder what Megumi wants…" she mumbled, "…Hello."

"Hey Kaoru," Megumi said over the phone.

"What happened?"

"I need to meet with you, you free now?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru was sitting on a table in a coffee shop fidgeting around while Megumi was calmly drinking her iced coffee.

"I didn't know you drank coffee," Kaoru said trying to make a conversation.

"I usually don't,"

They sat in silence for a while.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kenshin,"

"W-what about him,"

"Well, how do I put this…your future together doesn't look… so…um…bright,"

"I know," Kaoru said looking down at her hands, " I-I just keep messing up and getting him mad,"

"Well…yeah. So I turned to the last resort."  
"Resort?"  
"Last choice,"

"This is my last chance?"

"Yeah,"

"What do I have to do?"

Kaoru was walking through the school halls staring at a letter she had in her hand.

_"You have to tell him your feelings."_

_"What do you mean? Like just go up to him and say 'I like you'"_

_"Something like that."_

_"I can't do that!"_

'I don't have a choice left than to just let him know my feelings. But I have no courage to tell him face-to-face so…'

"Megumi!" Kaoru called when she saw the upperclassman in the halls.

Megumi turned around and smiled when she saw Kaoru.

"Here's the letter, you know what you're gonna do?"

"Of course," Megumi grabbed the letter and tried to take it but Kaoru wouldn't let go.

"Kaoru?"

She still didn't let go.

"Kaoru?"

"What is he says no?"

"We'll never know if we don't do this. Anyway I know Kenshin and _if _he does say no he'll say it in nicest way possible,"

Kaoru's hand trembled as she let the letter go.

"I'll call you as soon as he reads it,"

"Please."

Megumi was on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn when Kenshin came in.

"I'm home," He said.

"You came early? What a surprise."

When Kenshin was entering the living room he saw the mail on a desk.

"Is there anything for me?"

"What?"

"Any mail."

"Yeah, it's a red envelope."

Kenshin dug through the stack and found a red envelope with his name neatly written on it. He looked for the name of the person who sent it but didn't find it. He tore the envelope open anyway and took out the letter inside; when he opened the letter he found that it was a girl's handwriting.

'That's weird.'

Megumi turned around to see him read the letter out loud.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_          I know its weird getting this letter but I guess it really doesn't matter because I've done weird things before. This is Kaoru writing to you, you know the ribbon girl. I just wanted to explain my behavior through the times when we were together, it was just that I was nervous…real nervous._

Kenshin stopped reading and narrowed his eye-brows.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Kenshin asked Megumi.

Megumi turned around.

"I don't know I just found the letter."

Kenshin went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out a coke and poured himself a glass. Then he continued reading.

 "_My heart would pound and start racing whenever you're around, and my common sense just melts away. The thing is I like you, a lot, and for a while now actually…"_

When Kenshin read this he spit out the coke he was drinking.

"What…?"

_"The day I found that the senior that was helping me through my freshman year was your sister I thought that if I asked her she could help me get closer to you, for me it wasn't that necessary for us to go out together, being friends would've been fine with me. But…Megumi told me that if I tried hard enough that we could've been together, and so I tried but it just made things worse". _

'Liar' Kenshin said thinking about Megumi.

_"So I just wanted…you…to…know that, sorry that I couldn't have any courage to tell you in person I just couldn't see myself doing that, I'm such a coward, I know. So…that's it. _

_                                                                             From,_

_                                                                                     Kaoru Kamiya_

When Kenshin finished writing the letter he stayed real quiet.

"So?" Megumi asked, "What do you think?"

"Kaoru Kamiya…she likes me?" he said in disgust.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"I don't like her, being with her would be awful an embarrassing!"

**With a jolt** Kaoru woke up from her bed, she was breathing real fast as if she just had the crap scared out of her.

_"…being with her would be awful and embarrassing!"_

Kaoru's hand covered her face.

"It was just a dream…a dream…it didn't happen…it won't happen…right?"

Then Kaoru's hand covered her mouth.

"This is crazy, if this is what's gonna happen up till I find out his answer I'll drive myself crazy. I'm so gonna find out tomorrow…maybe."

The next day at school Kaoru was walking through the halls and looked real distant. A voice that called her name made her look up. Misao was calling her while waving her hands; she was with Sanosuke and Kenshin.

Kaoru gulped.

Kenshin was standing there looking at her real normally like nothing weird happened.

Kaoru walked real slowly towards them.

"Could you walk any slower?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru started picking up her speed.

"Good morning," She said when she got there.

"Good morning," everyone else said.

"Kaoru! Will you please tell him?" Misao said.

"Tell who what?" She asked.

"Sanosuke, that Aoshi is the best boy in this entire school."  
"Well…um…I guess."

"See!" Misao said.

While Misao and Sanosuke were arguing Kaoru took a glance at Kenshin who was at his locker.

'Why is he acting so cool? It would seem like he didn't read the letter. Or he's probably just ignoring it'

"Nuh-uh,"

"Uh-huh,"

'If he's just ignoring it…the air will feel real awkward when we're around and that won't be any good'

The bell rang.

"Ok…let's go." Kenshin said fed up with their arguing.

Misao and Sanosuke went ahead still arguing while Kenshin was closing his locker.

'This is my chance, I should ask him…'

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Kenshin was being oblivious of her presence.

'Talk damn it!'

But nothing came out.

Kenshin was about to walk away when Kaoru just spontaneously grabbed his wrist.

Kenshin looked down at her hand grabbing his wrist and then looked at her, she was a little red.

"Don't…leave," she said real slowly not looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"You should… know, didn't, didn't you read…my letter?"

"Letter? From you? I don't think so."

Kaoru looked at him in the eyes.

'What? If that's true then why did he totally ignore me?'

"Then, why…didn't you say a word…to me?"  
"I said two words 'good morning', and anyway I don't really talk to you usually."

Kaoru eyes widened, 'well…that's true…'

She let go of him embarrassed.

"Sorry."

Kenshin left down the hall towards his class without saying anything to her.

'What a weird girl.'

Kaoru was at her chemistry class which she only liked because Kenshin was there, but at that moment she wasn't paying attention to Kenshin actually she wasn't paying attention to anything, she was in deep thought.

'God! How embarrassing! I just grabbed his hand and asked him why he didn't talk to me…'

Kaoru started to hit herself on the head while chanting 'stupid, stupid, stupid, to herself.

"Ms. Kamiya." The teacher called.

Kaoru stopped hitting herself and looked at her teacher.

"Yes?"  
"If you continue hitting your head like that you'll give yourself a concussion and probably will die…."

Kaoru started turning red.

'..and if you want to kill yourself do it while you're not in my class." The teacher added.

Kaoru turned even redder when her classmates started to 'oh' and cast her concerned eyes. She looked around at their faces and then saw Kenshin staring at her without concern he just sighed and turned around.

Kaoru put her hand sat the side of her face.

'No!!!!!! Now he thinks I'm a psycho who wants to kill myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Kaoru laid her head down. 'Today sure is going bad.' But then she looked at her hand and smiled. 'I liked the feeling of his hand.'                                     

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao yelled through the halls.

Kaoru turned around and found her friend running at her with a worried face on.

"What happened Misao?"  
Misao stopped in front of her and started to catch her breath.

"I should ask you that!" She said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaoru, aren't I your friend? You're suppose tell me your problems not try to kill yourself during a class!"

"What….?"

"I found out you wee trying to give yourself a concussion!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru gave out a pitiful laugh.

'Rumors fly don't they?'

Kaoru put her hand on Misao's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't trying to kill myself it's just I was calling my self a moron,"

"Really?"  
"Really."

"If you have a problem you'll tell me right?"

"Of course, I'm so happy to know I have a friend who cares for me so much."

"Of course," Misao said while grinning, "we're _best_ friends."

"Well _best _friend you better get going or you'll be late."

"Oh yeah!"

While Misao was walking away something hit Kaoru.

"Wait, hold up Misao!"

Misao turned around.

"What?"

"Actually I do have a problem,"

Kaoru and Misao were at the park sitting on a bench, after Kaoru told Misao what happened she started to nod in comprehension.

"Only one person is at fault here." Misao said.

"Who?"

"Megumi! She was suppose to give the letter and she didn't which caused you to embarrass yourself in the morning in the lockers and then that embarrassment lead to the embarrassment in class."

"That was very confusing what you just said but I think I understood."

"You know what we have to do now?"

"What?"  
"Track her down and make her give us, I mean you, an explanation."

"I guess you're right…but…"

"No buts! Let's go." Misao said standing up taking Kaoru's hand and dragging her to the exit.

After they walked a few streets and a few blocks Misao and Kaoru were in front of Kenshin's building.

"Misao! What are we doing here?"

"We got to ask Megumi and she's most likely at her house."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow where we can ask her at school?"  
"No."

Misao took Kaoru's hand again and dragged her inside and started walking it what seemed circles.

"You stayed over before right?" Misao asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, why?"  
"Well…I…um…what's their apartment number?"  
"If you didn't know where it is what are you doing leading us?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Megumi! Did the milk finish?" Kenshin asked.

"If it isn't there it must've right?"

Kenshin looked around the fridge some more.

"How 'bout the juice?"  
"Must I repeat myself?"  
Kenshin closed the fridge and walked to his room.

Megumi was on the couch looking at a letter that was in her hand. She smiled.

'I wonder why?' she thought.

'I wonder why I couldn't give it to him. I shouldn't be the one that is worried.'

At the door the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kenshin said coming out of his room.

When he got to the door he looked through the hole and was surprised to find a nervous Kaoru and an uptight Misao.

'What are they doing here?'

"Who is it?" Megumi asked.

"Kaoru and Misao." Kenshin said.

"It's rude to leave us out here, you know." Misao said outside the door.

"It's also rude to intrude on others, how 'bout you try calling next time?" Kenshin said annoyed.

Megumi was surprised.

'What are they doing here? Well I don't feel like talking to them.'

"Just let us in." Misao said.

"Fine, fine," Kenshin said opening the locks.

'He's letting them in.' Megumi thought.

She dropped the letter and rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Misao busted in.

"Misao!" Kaoru said.

"Is Megumi here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's on the couch." Kenshin said.

He led them to his living room and he was surprised Megumi wasn't there, but something red caught his eye. He looked at it and was surprised to find his name on it. He picked it up.

"I don't see her." Misao said.

"I can see that." Kenshin said.

"You said she was here."  
Kenshin then heard running water and walked towards the bathroom with Misao and Kaoru following him.

"Megumi, are you in the bathroom?" He asked.

"No, it's a burglar," she responded.

"Why do you always answer me like that?" he asked annoyed.

"Why do you ask stupid questions?"

"Forget it!" he said angrily and walked to the living room.

"As you can see she's taking a bath, don't bother to wait she takes a long time."

Kaoru noticed something red in Kenshin's hand and then gasped a little.

'The letter!'

"We have the time." Misao said planting herself on the couch.

"Hey," Kenshin said, "didn't your mom teach you manners?"

"You be careful what you say abo---" But Misao was cut off by Kaoru's hand that was covering her mouth.

"We'll be leaving; we'll catch Megumi at school tomorrow." Kaoru said with a smile.

Misao moved her hand.

"Hey Kaoru what do you think you're doing?"  
But Kaoru just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment. When she was at the door she turned around and said.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"S-sure."

"See you at school."

And with that they left the hall.

"Misao is sure persistent," Megumi said.

Kenshin turned around and found Megumi in her robe.

"I wonder what they wanted from you so badly."

"Who kn—" Megumi stopped when she saw Kenshin looking at the letter in his hand.

'Shoot! I let it go'

Megumi snatched the letter from his hand.

"Hey!" Kenshin said angrily.

"You can't read this."

"I reckon I can since it says my name on it."

Kenshin grabbed the letter and started to pull on it but Megumi wouldn't let go and she pulled too.

"Geez, Kaoru why did you do that?" Misao asked.

"Kenshin had the letter in his hand."

"Huh?"  
"Didn't you see a red envelope in his hand? That's my letter. Megumi did give it to him."

Misao turned her head up and looked up at the blue sky.

"Now that you mention it I did see him trying to open an envelope."

"I didn't want to be there when he reads it."

"Can I ask you something?" Misao asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah."

"How important to you is that letter?"

"Well how should I put this? That letter contains words that explain my feelings; you could say that the letter is kind of like my heart. If Kenshin doesn't accept my feelings then he will most likely rip the letter, so ripping my heart."

"Megumi let go!"  
"No!"

Both of them kept pulling up till the letter ripped in half. Megumi had one half and Kenshin the other.

Megumi's eyes widened.

'Kaoru's letter!'

At the same time where Kaoru and Misao were, Kaoru felt like something pinned her heart. She gave a little yelp.

"Are you ok Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little pain in my chest."

"That's weird."

"Do you think it's a bad omen?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"That the little pain was the beginning of a huge pain I'm gonna feel later on?"

"What are you saying, that your heart is telling you that Kenshin just rejected your feelings?"  
"Something like that."

"Kaoru, you're thinking too much," Misao said shaking her head

"You think?"

"Look what you did!" Kenshin shouted.

Megumi was still looking at the ripped letter.

Kenshin started to take out the half of the letter he had to read it.

Megumi saw what he was gonna do so he snatched the half from his hand and then rushed to the window.

"Megumi!"

She opened the window and threw it out. The papers flew down and then blew far away that they couldn't see it.

Kenshin stared at his sister.

'What was in that letter that she didn't want me to read?'

Megumi was breathing heavily as she saw the papers disappear. Then she widened her eyes.

'Why…?'

"Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

But she just walked away from the window and into her room. Kenshin walked towards the window

'What was in that letter?'

Megumi threw herself on her bed and took her pillow and hugged it.

'Why do I feel doubtful?'

She looked at the time, it said 8'o clock.

'Like if I'm afraid he'd say no. I shouldn't be though, I'm not the one with the feelings. As far as I know I shouldn't care if he says that to her, I wouldn't.'

Megumi stood up and went to her mirror and looked at herself.

'Right? I don't care.'

_"Megumi?"_

_"Yeah, that's my name."_

_"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Kaoru Kamiya."_

_"The pleasure is mine."_

_"You're gonna help me get accustomed to the school, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So, let's be great friends from now on, okay?"_

She took out her brush and started to brush her hair.

_"You're Kenshin's sister?"_

_"Yeah, do you know Kenshin?"  
"I talk to him once in a while."_

_"Okay."_

_"Um…Megumi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Does he…um…have a….girl…friend?"_

_Megumi smiled._

_"Why?"_

_Kaoru turned red._

_"Curiosity."_

_"That doesn't convince me. Could it be that you like…him?"_

_Kaoru turned redder._

Megumi stood up and walked out of her room.

_"I wanted to ask you for a favor Megumi,"_

_"What?"_

_"Could you help me…so I can become his friend?"_

_"Only his friend?"  
"Don't say it like that!"_

_"Why only his friend when you could become more?"_

_"I don't think that's possible." _

_"Come one."_

_"I don't wanna embarrass myself."_

_Megumi put her hands on Kaoru's shoulder._

_"Trust me, with my help you guys will start to date,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"I'll give it try."_

_"Okay. At this moment it's decided. Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya will become this." Megumi said while sticking up her pinky._

_Kaoru blushed a bit but smiled._

_'Her shyness is cute.' Megumi thought._

Megumi stood at the window and smile.

"Who would've thought? That after such a short period of time I would care about that girl so much to protect her feelings."

Megumi looked outside the window.

"But, I think I overdid it." She said laughing a bit

She walked around the house to see where Kenshin was and found that he was in the bathroom. She smiled.

'And what I did to help her. The things you do.'

Kenshin came out of the bathroom in a towel and was surprised to find Megumi in front of the door.

"You wanted the bathroom?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi shook her head.

'You know, you could tell me what was in that letter that you didn't want me to see it."

Megumi stayed quiet.

"Tell me."

"Feelings," Megumi whispered.

"What?"  
"Feelings…that I wanted to protect."

Kenshin was confused.

'I should tell him, Kaoru's gonna expect that he knows tomorrow and will probably wait for his answer, and if he doesn't know she'll do something embarrassing.'

"Change into something else than a towel and then I'll tell you."

Kenshin looked down at himself turning a little red, and left to his room.

Megumi sighed and went to the living room to wait for Kenshin. He came out and went to living room and sat down in the opposite side waiting for an explanation.

"Why do you think Misao and Kaoru came to see me before?"

Kenshin thought for a while.

"I have no idea."

"They wanted to ask me if I gave you that letter."

"Why would they----" Kenshin stopped and then remembered something.

_"You should… know, didn't, didn't you read…my letter?" _

"That letter was Kaoru's right?" He asked.

"How did you know that?"  
"She asked me this morning, 'didn't you read my letter?'"

"Oh."

"Why would she write something when she sees me everyday and could just tell me?"

"She was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?"

"What are you a block head?!" Megumi shouted, "Thinking about her behavior around you, the fact that she wrote you a letter because she was too embarrassed to tell you yourself, and that the envelope was _red_, you would think that you would figure it out!"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you think it's weird that when other people describe Kaoru they say smart, nice, caring, and helpful while you say weird, clumsy, pretty dumb, and troublesome?! Don't you think that it's weird that she always acts weird around _you_? You don't think it's weird that out everybody I invite _her _to have dinner with us, to stay over, to go to movies?! Kenshin are you that much of a block-head?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about!"  
 "Are you that dense?" Megumi sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you one more thing and if you still don't get I-I'm sorry but you are such a stupid shit-head."

"O-okay."

"Isn't it weird that with other guys she gets along with just fine? And with you all she does is do stupid things and turn _red_?"

Kenshin's face looked clueless.

A vein appeared in Megumi's temple.

"You freakin' idiot! Moron! Stupid shit-head! **Open your eyes**! She freakin' likes you! She thinks you're amazing, you're great, the greatest thing that ever happened!"

Kenshin froze.

"That letter explained her feelings about you, and I was suppose to give it to you."

_"You should… know, didn't, didn't you read…my letter?" _

"W-what…?"

"You heard me."

"Kaoru Kamiya….likes…me."

"Hey, don't look so surprised."

He didn't response.

"I don't want you making a decision yet, you hear?"  
Kenshin looked at Megumi.

"We're dealing with a person's feelings here, and Kaoru is very sensitive and afraid of you're reaction. Take tonight to think about it, and think about it carefully. But tomorrow don't ignore her and act like you never found out, you have to tell her." Megumi stood up and was walking to her bedroom.

"By any chance you decide to reject her, please do it in a nice way or people will hate you, and I'll be one of them."

AP: Hey it's the first time I write after a chapter. You know what I thought when I wrote the part when Megumi was telling Kenshin he was a blockhead and all those stuff, wouldn't it be nice if someone said it to the Kenshin in Rurouni Kenshin? Oh well. See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. How Do You Turn Down A Person's Feelings...

Author's Point:  'sup y'all! It's been a while, well not _that_ long…So anyways before I start the chapter I was wondering if any of you know two love songs that are about someone trying to get their loved one to get back with them, 'cause they were in a fight, or he/she cheated on her/him, so on and forth. If you do please give me the titles and I would appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own RK! Just kidding…I don't own RK.

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

How Do You Turn Down a Person's Feelings Without Hurting Them?

Kenshin lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_"You freakin' idiot! __Moron__! Stupid shit-head! **Open your eyes**! She freakin' likes you! She thinks you're amazing, you're great, the greatest thing that ever happened!"_

Kenshin kept staring.

_"By any chance you decide to reject her, please do it in a nice way or people will hate you, and I'll be one of them."_

Kenshin sighed.

'I know I have to do it nicely, but my problem is how.' he thought.

Kenshin stood from his bed and walked to the mirror and stared at himself sadly.

_"…people will hate you…"_

_"…I'll be one of them." _Kenshin sighed.

"Hate me, huh?"

Megumi was at the kitchen eating when Kenshin came in.

"Good morning," Kenshin said weakly.

Megumi stared at him.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked sitting on the chair near the window.

"Then talk with energy."

Kenshin mumbled things like 'that's stupid' or 'who really cares if I talk with energy'

"I made some extra pancakes, if you want, eat them."

"You cooked some for me?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"No, I thought I would be able to eat them but I got full."

"Hmm, figures."

Kenshin stood and got his pancakes then sat down but didn't start eating, he just looked at Megumi.

"Is there something on my face?"  
"Not really."

"Then eat."

He picked up his fork.

_'…I'll be one of them'_

"If you're thinking about me asking you for your decision, I'm not asking. I told you to take your time one night isn't enough, especially if you slept most of the time."

Kenshin didn't respond just put a pancake in his mouth. While he was eating he heard giggling outside so he looked out of the window. Outside were a girl and a boy who were walking at hand to hand. They both looked happy but the girl looked happier. Kenshin stared at them up till they were out of sight.

'I wonder what she would do if that guy she's with didn't like her.'

After eating, Kenshin went to the living room and turned on the TV. The cable was on the soap opera channel and apparently a man and a woman were talking.

_"What are you gonna do?" The women said_

_"What should I do? I have no feelings towards her but I don't have the heart to say 'no' to her." The man said. _

Kenshin was about to change the channel but when he heard him say that he stopped.

'I'm in the same situation, ok this will make it easier for me I'll just do whatever he does.'

_"The more time you take the more people will suffer including you."_

_The man sighed_

_"I guess it can't be helped."_

After a whole scene of this drug-addict chick loosing her baby it was back to the man from before and another girl.

'It must be the girl who likes him' Kenshin thought.

_"Well? Did you decide?"_

_"I did."_

_"So…tell me."_

_"I'm…sorry…but I can't accept your feelings. It flatters me that you like me so much but I can't…find any possibility in me that we might be able to form a relationship."_

_"Not one?"_

_"None, I'm sorry. Though I hope we can be friends from now on."_

_The girl's eyes started to water and then tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"It can't be helped I guess," she said with her voice cracking up, "I can't force you to like me…I know that yet…"_

_ She tried to wipe her tears away like if she was trying to hide her pain, but the tears kept coming because her pain was way too big to hide. In the end she just started to sob._

_"I-I know…but…but…!"_

Kenshin watched the girl, and then remembered the happy girl from outside.

'There's only two ways someone would react.'  He thought.

_"Wait…don't cry." The man said reaching out his hand._

_But the girl slapped it away._

_"What do you mean don't cry?!" the girl said angrily while the tears still came, "What am I suppose to do? Smile and act like it doesn't matter act like it doesn't hurt? Wouldn't that be great for you!?"_

_"I-I didn't mean it like that…"_

_But the girl didn't listen she just left running and crying. The man ran after her but stopped because he found the lady from before standing outside crying silently._

_"Idiot." She said, "I am such an idiot, what was I thinking leaving her to you?"_

_"I-I…"_

_The woman started to get mad._

_"You did all wrong! Now she, now she…" The woman started to cry in her hand._

_ "Sorry," the man said putting his hand on her shoulder._

_But the woman just hit his hand away and slapped him across the face, so hard that you could hear it, no feel it._

_"You are such an idiot!" She screamed in frustration, "You just hurt my best friend!"_

_"I'm sorry," he said again, " I should've known that's there's no way to reject someone's feelings without hurting them, because no matter if you do it roughly or gently that person still suffers from their heart."_

Kenshin turned off the TV.

"I…"

He remembered the crying girl who was suffering so much, well acting but still it does happen in real life.

"I…can't do that…to her…"

He pictured Kaoru in the girl's place.

_"What do you want me to do?! Smile and act like it doesn't matter? Act like it doesn't hurt?" She would maybe say._

Kenshin ruffled his hair in frustration.

 _"…Act like it doesn't hurt?"_

_""…people will hate you…I'll be one of them…"_

"What should I do?!" Kenshin screamed to the air.

 "Kenshin watching soaps?"

Kenshin turned around and saw Megumi smiling at the doorway.

"And he was so in to it too, looking at the characters in understandment. Wouldn't everybody want to know Kenshin has a _sensitive_ side?"

"Wait! Megumi!"

But she didn't listen and just began walking away.

"You got it all wrong!"

'What should I do?' Kenshin thought.

He was walking in the streets because he needed some fresh air to think.

'Why does this kind of thing happen to _me_" He said pitying himself.

'Why does she have to like me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?'

At that moment Kenshin stopped walking. A breeze came that went through his hair making it float, an idea just hit him.

_"Kaoru! Will you please tell him?" Misao said._

_"Tell who what?" She asked._

_"Sanosuke, that Aoshi is the best boy in this entire school."  
"Well…um…I guess."_

'That time she admitted that Aoshi is great, even though I disagree, anyways maybe if I point out the good things about Aoshi she'll like him and leave me alone.'

_'Sorry Kenshin but I like Aoshi now, bye!'_

'Well she's not gonna say exactly _that. _And finding good qualities about Aoshi is gonna be hard but oh well at least he's finally a help to me.'

Kenshin started to feel relived.

'And I don't have to worry about anything because she won't like me anymore. That is kind of genius'

He smiled.

"I am…a genius!" He shouted out loud.

"Hey genius!" a man shouted.

Kenshin looked at his direction.

"Yeah?"  
"You just stepped on shit."

On Monday at school Kenshin was trotting the halls. When he saw Sanosuke he also saw that Misao and Kaoru were there with him.

'Now's my chance let operation 'Kaoru not liking Kenshin anymore' commence.'

He walked over to them.

"Good morning!" He said.

The three of them turned around and found Kenshin smiling in back of them, before anyone could respond to his appearance he started to walk and when he was passing Kaoru he grabbed her hand. Kaoru was confused and turned red, looking at Kenshin's hand grabbing her hand.

"I need to talk to you for a bit." He said.

"S-sure." Kaoru responded kind of surprised.

He led her across the hall and then took a right out of Misao's and Sanosuke's sight still holding her hand.

"What was all of that about?" Misao asked.

"I don't know."

"He's your best friend you should know!" Misao said angrily.

"Just cause of that doesn't mean I know everything about him! I'm not some kind of stalker!"

"Are you calling me a stalker? Cause I'll tell you…."

Megumi was in her class but wasn't paying attention, she had kind of a concerned face on.

_Kenshin ruffled his hair in frustration_

_"What should I do?!"_

'Kenshin…you're nice enough to not be able to hurt Kaoru's feelings so you can't say what you _really_ feel…but whatever you do…'

"Megumi, are you daydreaming?" The teacher asked.

Megumi looked at him

"No, sir."

"Then please look forward."

She nodded but went back to not paying attention.

'…whatever you do…don't do anything you'll regret…don't do anything stupid.'

"Megumi!" The teacher called.

"Hold up Kenshin, what do you want?" Kaoru asked 'because they were walking for quite a bit.

"Don't complain you're the one who started all of this."

"What do you mean?"

He finally stopped and then turned around to face Kaoru.

"Would you like to come to my house and watch a movie?"

Kaoru was surprised.

"W-why are you asking me that?"

"What do you mean why? You wrote the letter."

When Kaoru realized what he was doing she blushed and Kenshin noticed.

'Hmm...is she sick?'

"You wanna come?" He asked again.

"What does this mean?" She asked turning redder.

"What do you mean 'what does this mean?' I'm asking you out on a date." Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin really surprised and her whole face was red, her ears and neck too.

"If I would like to…?" Kaoru smiled, "I would love too!"

"Okay, if you don't mind could you choose the movie?"

Kaoru nodded, all of a sudden her blush and embarrassment was gone and she was feeling so happy, no not happy she was feeling a feeling that you can't describe. Tears welled up in her eyes. Kenshin stopped smiling when he saw that. The tears came down.

"H-hey, why are you crying?"

Kaoru shook her head as she wiped her tears.

"It's ok, they're tears of happiness."

"I thought so." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin just finished explaining what happened.

"What do you mean 'I thought so?'"

"Well it's obvious she had a thing for you, anyone who didn't notice is a real stupid shit-head."

"Megumi says that you know."

"I would know I'm the one she says it to."

"Really?!!!!" Misao screamed.

Misao and Kaoru were in the lunchroom during well um…lunch.

"Shhh…you want the whole school to hear you?"

"Sorry," she whispered, "but he really said that?"  
Kaoru nodded her head

"How lucky!"

"I'm so happy Misao! He asked me out on a date!"

"What movie are you gonna get?"

"Oh." Kaoru started to think, "I didn't think about that."

"Why don't you go to rockbuster? You can rent movies there and if you like you can buy them too."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Kaoru was in Rockbuster looking at romance movies a.k.a. chick movies.

"Let's see…which one should I choose."

"Kaoru, honey, hurry up."

Kaoru turned around and found her mom there. The only things that Kaoru had that resembled her mom are the heart-shaped head, and the color of their hair.

"I don't know why you had to come."

"You need my card to take out a movie. Anyways I wanted a movie too. Why am I an embarrassment to you?"

Kaoru looked down.

"I didn't m-mean it like t-that" Kaoru said.

All of a sudden there was a ringing from a cell phone.

"Mom I think that's your phone that is ringing." Kaoru said.

"Really? Well I'll take it outside."

"Ok."

"Here."

Kaoru looked and saw what her mom was handing her, her card and the movie she wanted.

"I'll wait for you outside." She said.

Kaoru nodded.

When her mom left Kaoru concentrated in what she was there for.

"Now, I got to find a nice movie…"

Kaoru went around looking at the movies.

"Let's see…this one? No…how 'bout this one…nope…this one? No good…"

One cover caught Kaoru's eye, she picked it up.

"'Passions of love,'" Kaoru read, "This one looks good."

She turned it around to see the summary.

_Two star-crossed lovers play their lives to be together, betraying their families, their beliefs, and themselves._

"Sounds good." Kaoru said.

She walked towards the counter and put the movies down.

"Is this all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have your card?"  
"Here you go."

The cashier took a glance at the card and then looked at Kaoru.

"This isn't yours right?"  
"No, it's my mom she's right outside." Kaoru said pointing to the lady who was on a cell-phone.

"Okay."  
The cashier looked at the movie that Kaoru chose and made a weird face.

"This is your mom's?" She asked.

"No, I chose that one the other one is my mom's."

The cashier looked at her.

"Are you sure you want this, it's a little…"

"A little what?"

"A little…"

"Is there a problem here?"

Kaoru and the cashier turned and found a man who seemed to work at rockbuster but his tag read manager.

"No I was just asking her if she wanted this," The cashier showed him the movie and he took a glance. He cleared his throat.

"Your job is to rent the movie that the customer chooses not give your opinion."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts…now take are of the young lady."

"Yes sir."

The manager looked at Kaoru and smirked.

"Sorry for the interruption, I do hope you have a nice night."

"Y-you too." Kaoru responded.

Kaoru looked at he manger walk away when the cashier handed her a bag with the movies inside.

"Have a nice night?" The cashier asked more than said.

"T-thank you," Kaoru said unsure.

She scurried out of the store

"Are you done?" Her mom asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"Let's go."

"Megumi it's almost time will you leave?" Kenshin asked his sister who was watching TV.

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?"

"Kind of…till later…yeah."

"Hmm…let me think about it."

"Megumi!"

"Chill, why you so uptight."

"I don't want you to be here."

"Don't tell me, you don't want me to interrupt your perfect date," Megumi said then she looked at him suspiciously, "…or do you plan to do _something_ _else_, you could've gone to the movie theaters if you wanted to watch a movie."

Kenshin blushed.

"Don't think weird things!"

"Alright, alright I'll leave but for Kaoru's sake."

Megumi stood up and walked to the door but before she left she turned around and had a serious face.

"Listen good Kenshin, this is Kaoru's first date all girls are always nervous and don't know what to do so you better have something planned."

"What? She'll come, we'll watch a movie, and when it ends I'll say that tomorrow we have school so she better leave early so she'll leave."

"You had that planned didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"That's so boring," Megumi said disappointed, "you got to add some spice to it, maybe giving her hot kiss when she's about to leave," Megumi said making her lips look like she was gonna kiss someone and turning red on purpose.

Kenshin blushed.

"I said don't say weird things!" He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, "Now get out!" Kenshin said opening the door.

Megumi made a surprised face.

"Oh!"

Kenshin looked to see what surprised her and he was surprised too.

"Did I come too early?" Kaoru asked.

Kaoru was outside, one hand holding the movie and the other getting ready to ring the door.

"Not at all Megumi was leaving." Kenshin said.

"I said alright! My goodness what a rude guy," Megumi said, "Kaoru why don't you come in first?"

Kaoru nodded and walked in.

"Well I'll let myself out," Megumi walked out but she said one thing before leaving with mischievous eyes, "be sure to enjoy _dessert_, chao."

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.

"Megumi get out!" Kenshin said.

Megumi smiled and left, and Kenshin slammed the door.

Kaoru was just standing there while Kenshin turned around and faced her, none of them moved and it was really awkward.

"…….."

Kenshin started to scratch the back of his head.

"Why don't we go on inside, you know where the living room is, right?"

Kaoru nodded.

They began to walk into the living room and Kaoru sat down in the couch.

"Oh yeah!" Kaoru said she started to take out the movie, "I hope you don't mind but I got this movie."

Kenshin glanced at the title and the cover.

'Oh god, it's a chick flick, this is gonna be a long night.'

He didn't show what he was thinking and just smiled

"Put in the movie and start it, I'll go making the popcorn."

"Is that ok? You'll miss the beginning of the movie."

"Ill manage." Kenshin said walking to the kitchen.

Kaoru just shrugged and did what she was told to do.

When thirty minutes passed Kenshin came out with the popcorn.

"I've never heard of popcorn that takes thirty minutes." Kaoru said kind of irritated.

"No, it's just that I had some trouble and…" Kenshin looked at Kaoru and her expression showed that she didn't buy it he cleared his throat, "well anyway here it is."

Kenshin put the popcorn on the table in front of them and sat down on the same couch Kaoru was at but one square away from her, that's what Kaoru noted.

'That's not a good sign,' Kaoru thought miserably.

'This movie is boring,' Kenshin thought.

After ten minutes of the movie Kaoru looked at Kenshin and surprised to find he fell asleep.

'Jeez, how he just sleeps so openly like that? Well I guess I should've thought of what he would want to see, after all it can't be helped he's a guy so he doesn't like these types of things. Anyways he's cute when he sleeps' Kaoru smiled at that thought.

Kaoru continued watching the movie when the two protagonists were in the middle of a hot kiss. She turned a little red.

'Wait a sec isn't that a little too much…well I guess no since they are in love but…'

Kaoru took a glance at Kenshin who was still sleeping and then started looking at his lips.

'I wonder…what it would be…like…'

She moved over a little closer to Kenshin, then a little more and more 'till she was right next to him.

'I…wonder…'

Kaoru moved her head closer to Kenshin's face and when she was real close she closed her eyes…

'…how…it would…be…like…'

She was an inch away from his face when she started to hear moans.

"Eh?"

Kaoru stopped and turned her head to the movie screen and saw that the two characters were not only having a hot kiss but some hot lovin' too.

"Eh?????"

But that wasn't what really surprised her; they showed the man's well umm…you know what!

"W-what is this!?" Kaoru looked like she was gonna explode cause her face was so red, "Even if there is a scene of love they're not suppose to—"

Kaoru moved away from Kenshin and snatched the case of the movie and looked at the description she read them aloud.

"Rated mature, can't be rented without guardian, and pornography??????"

Kaoru's mouth dropped open

'Then that's why…"

_"This is your mom's?" She asked._

_"No, I chose that one the other one is my mom's."_

_The cashier looked at her._

_"Are you sure you want this, it's a little…"_

'Oh my god that's so embarrassing, she thinks I like porn now! And that manager.

_The manager looked at Kaoru and smirked._

_"Sorry for the interruption, I do hope you have a nice night."_

Kaoru turned red.

'Now I know what he meant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Kaoru shook her head.

"I got to stop the movie before Kenshin sees it he's gonna think I'm real freaky weird."

Kaoru went to press stop but it seemed the moaning of the girl woke Kenshin up 'because he started to groan.

"EEKKKK!" Kaoru squealed.

At first Kenshin's eye sight was blurry but when it started to clear up his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little but he was smiling a bit.

'Wow, maybe it's a little more interesting than I thought.' He thought.

'But still it was a little weird that Kaoru rented _this _movie,' Kenshin started to look and see where Kaoru was and was surprised to see she was right in _front_ of the TV.

"Um…it's not what you think?" Kaoru asked more than said.

Kenshin was gonna saw something but the moaning of the woman was so loud he looked at the TV instead, the girl's breast was showing and so Kenshin began to drool a little.

Kaoru looked to see at what he was drooling at and when she saw her eye brows twitched and veins appeared on her temple.

"KENSHIN YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

Author's Point: Wow that was long, well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I said this at the beginning but this is for the people who for some reason read the Author's Point in the end and not the beginning, if you know two love songs about someone trying to apologize to their special person for doing something like he/she cheated on him/her, if you do I'd appreciate it if you leave the title. Well see you next time!!!!!!!!! Oh this is gonna be the first time I answer back reviews!

**_Yasmin_****_ Kamiya:_** You know that's true I haven't read anywhere where them two are siblings but of course how can you if they look nothing like each other. Anyways I think Megumi is gonna mess with their minds more than help them. Well thanks for your review and I hope to hear/read from you soon! Oh and you can never talk too much I like long reviews!

**_PenPuhser_****_: _**Thanks a lot! And yeah I am trying to make things understandable but I can do so much, please tell me if I'm doing a good job now, thanks!

**_Nekoyokai_****_: _**I'm happy you think so! I hope to hear from you more, but can I ask you something? Is your name from Fruits Basket cause it reminds me so much of the cat…

**_Crimson Kaoru: _**Yeah Kenshin is nice, I mean he at least says good morning to her…well I hope to hear from you soon!

**_Cincygurl22: _**lol, well you have a point I would love if someone did my laundry…wait my mom does it scratch that! I would love it if someone was ready to die for me, oh well I hope to hear from you soon!

**_Anime-luva00: _**I hope to hear from you too and I hope I can update faster cause I'm going a little far with the story and I wanna start another that I promised I would start…oh well see you next time.

**_Rain angst: _**Thanks a lot! I know Kenshin is dense but there's no helping that, I hope to hear from you soon!


	5. Cinderella

Author's Point: I am sooooooooooo sorry I had this chapter ready for the longest time but I kept on forgetting to post it, I'm so sorry! And so now I'm back and with sooo much ideas!!!!! But not for this chapter so anyways enjoy and review, a lot.

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin would I be writing fan fictions? Hmm...maybe but that's not the point, I do not own RK!

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Cinderella

Kenshin was on his bed sweating, rolling around, and muttering stuff. He was having a nightmare.

"_Kenshin, you don't like me?" _

_Kenshin was floating in air, well who knows if its air since it's all black. In front of him was Kaoru who was standing there with tears in her eyes._

"_Cruel! You're cruel! You could've said it in a nicer way!" She cried and then she started to run._

"_Kaoru wait! I don't remember saying anything!"_

_Kenshin was about to run after her but then Megumi appeared in front of him. _

"_Megumi I didn't do anything!"_

"_I hate you! You're not my brother anymore!"_

"_Megumi wait let me say something!!!!!!"_

_But Megumi disappeared and then there was a bunch of people in front of him who had bats and were being led by Sanosuke._

"_Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked._

"_Let's beat him up!" Sanosuke roared_

"_What!?" Kenshin cried._

_They all ran and started to hit him with the bat._

"_Why are you guysowdoing this?" Kenshin asked._

"_Becausehit we're an angry mob!" Sanosuke said._

"_This doesn't make sense!"_

_In a while Kenshin didn't feel anyone hitting him no more, he was curled up in a ball to take the hits but then he uncurled himself and found a mature girl with a bat in front of him._

"_Um...and you might be?"_

_She raised her bat and Kenshin covered himself, but she just threw the bat away._

"_Huh?"  
Then she opened her shirt and revealed her breasts._

"_Eh?????" Kenshin's eyes widened._

"_Hi-ya!" someone cried._

_Kenshin looked to his side and saw a determined Kaoru running then jumping into the air hitting the woman with a fly kick. The woman went flying and Kaoru landed right in front of him but she looked mad._

"_Um..." Kenshin said._

_She walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar._

"_Kenshin, you perverted idiot!"_

_And she slapped him across the face._

All of a sudden Kenshin opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry but he saw an outline of a figure in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?"

Kenshin recognized that voice.

"Megumi?"

"The one and only."  
Kenshin rubbed his eyes and then he saw Megumi clearly and she seemed real irritated.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"You called my name, you said 'Megumi, I didn't do anything' and 'Megumi wait let me say something' something like that...what happened?"  
"I had a weird dream."

"I know _that_"

Kenshin put his hand to his cheek and when he touched it he winced.

"It still hurts?" Megumi asked, "Wow, Kaoru has one hell of an arm."

When Megumi said 'Kaoru' Kenshin remembered what happened last night.

"_KENSHIN YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"_

_When Kaoru said that Kenshin still didn't tear his eyes away from the screen and more veins appeared_

"_That's not something you do in front of a girl!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. _

_Kaoru stood up and stomped her way in front of Kenshin._

"_SNAP OUT OF IT!" And she slapped him across the face._

"Well it wasn't my fault she was the one who rented the movie," Kenshin mumbled.

"What happened after she slapped you?" Megumi asked.

"I looked at her in surprise and then she looked kind of shocked like she couldn't believe what she just did so she took her stuff and ran out,"

"Sounds just like her."

"But still that hurt!"

"Well you don't exactly drool over one girl in front of another."

After Kenshin took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, he went downstairs.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late!" Kenshin said.

"We have to leave in five minutes." Megumi said.

"Crap!"

Kenshin put a toast in the toaster and then took out some juice and poured some and drank it. Megumi stood up and started walking out.

"I'll be going now."

"Wait a second!"

The toast came up and Kenshin grabbed it and put it in his mouth, started to finish buttoning his shirt and ran after his sister. He ran outside but didn't see Megumi anywhere but he did see a girl outside who had her back turned to him, but judging by the ponytail Kenshin could tell who it is.

"Kaoru?" He said with the bread in his mouth.

The girl was surprised to hear her name and turned around in surprise.

"K-kenshin!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and still with the bread in his mouth.

"Well...um...you see...I..."

Kaoru's eyes started to wander around. Then she concentrated on Kenshin's face that looked totally clueless.

Kaoru got nervous.

"Um...."

She didn't know what to do so she bowed down.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I didn't mean to slap you, I'm so sorry!"

Kenshin looked down and Kaoru and blinked a few times.

'Hmmm...should I accept her apology or....'

He put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder and pushed her up a little indicating he wanted her to stand up. Then he shook his head with the bread in his mouth.

"You don't have to apologize, after all what I did was indecent."

Kaoru looked at him like she didn't hear a thing he said because she didn't, all she heard was:

"hhwhhhhhddldjwqldh ndjqwkdjwqdjqwkd dqwndkjendbne."

'Why is she looking at me like that?'

Kaoru lifted her hand and grabbed the bread in his mouth and took it out.

"I didn't understand a word you said," She said.

'Oh'

"I said that you don't have to apologize because after all what I did was indecent."

'Got that right' Kaoru thought annoyed, 'but at the same time you don't rent porn for your date...'

"Well I guess."

Then for moment they just stood there looking around and it was real awkward.

Kaoru then looked at the bread that she still had in her hand, she showed the bread to Kenshin like if she was offering it to him.

"Toast?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"Oh! There you are I was looking for you." Megumi came.

Kaoru and Kenshin turned around and saw Megumi.

"Kaoru, you're here? Well that's perfect how 'bout you walk with us?"

'Well that was the other reason of why I came' Kaoru thought.

She nodded.

"Okay let's go"

On the walk to school Megumi was standing behind the two and was observing them.

'Hmm...they don't talk to each other, they don't look at each other, they look real awkward....really they are such beginners when it comes to a relationship, I guess it can't be helped I'll help them...and play with their minds a bit, hehehehehe'

"You know that the annual performance play is coming up soon." Kenshin said.

"Annual Performance Play?" Kaoru asked.

"At the end of each freshmen year there is a performance play where they make a show of anything."

"Why only freshman?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know for sure but I guess it's because we're new comers, and at the same time the seniors help us since it's their last year."

"Then that means that Megumi is gonna help."

"That's right, I'm gonna be the director, and I'm doing auditions." Megumi said.

"In your freshman year what did you guys do?" Kaoru asked Megumi.

"We did Thumbelina." Megumi said in disgust.

"What's so bad about that, I like that story," Kaoru said.

"It's not that, it's that Megumi wanted to play Thumbelina but she just ended up getting the male part that was so funny." Kenshin said smiling.

Megumi hit him on the head.

"There's nothing funny with playing the opposite sex." Megumi said.

"What are we doing this year?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure," Kenshin said, "what is it Megumi?"

"Eh????Cinderella???" Sanosuke and Misao screamed.

Kaoru told them about the show every year and what they'll be doing this year while Kenshin was in his locker.

"What's wrong with Cinderella?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, really," Sanosuke said.

"Are you planning to get a part?" Kaoru asked Sanosuke.

"If I get a part it's gonna be king, as far as I checked he doesn't say anything." He responded.

"Why not the prince?" Misao asked.

"Are you crazy that's so many lines, and anyway how much you wanna bet that no one is gonna want to play that part."

An idea hit Kaoru.

'If I get Kenshin to play the prince and I play Cinderella then we'll be able to kiss!'

"_Oh, Cinderella (Kaoru) you are so beautiful, I love you!"_

"_I love you too, and you look dashing prince (Kenshin), I've been waiting so long for this moment."_

_And so they approach and..._

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped out of her day dream and saw that everyone went ahead of her, and Kenshin called her.

"Oh, sorry."

When she caught up to them she brought up something to Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin why don't you try out for the prince?"

Sanosuke looked at the two with the side of his eye.

Misao smiled a bit, 'Well anyone would know what she wants.'

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

Misao and Sanosuke almost fell.

'Is this guy slow or something????' Misao thought and Sanosuke cleared his throat.

"Well wouldn't it be nice to be the star?"

"I'll have to go with Sanosuke with that, it is a lot of lines and who would want to?"

"Don't think about the other people, do _you_ want to try out?"

"...not really."

The next day papers were put up for the children to put their names for what character they wish to play, and there was a slight problem....

"No one wants to play the prince?" Aoshi asked.

"And that's not all..."

"Since there's no prince there's no Cinderella either." Aoshi finished.

"This is real troublesome...."

"We can't force anyone to volunteer, so what are we gonna do? We can't have a Cinderella without the prince or _Cinderella_."

Megumi thought for a while.

"Hmmmm...."

"It's weird there's not one girl who wants to be the star because she likes to act."

"Maybe but not if you have to kiss a person you really don't like, that would be awful especially if it's your first kiss."

"I don't know what's wrong with that generation of boys, if I saw that no one volunteered for a part I would do it," Aoshi said.

Megumi's eyes widened.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We'll tell everyone you're gonna play the prince and then the girls will come swarming."

"But seniors can't participate."

"It'll be a little lie."

"But can we lie?"

"We're not allowed to force anyone to come, I haven't heard anyone we can't say a little white lie."

"But that doesn't solve the prince."

"That's right the prince...hmm..." Megumi thought for a while and then it came to her, "Kenshin will do the prince."

"Wait a sec. then why don't you just have Kenshin be the prince now, instead of going with the crazy plan?"  
"Because...it'll be more fun this way."

"_Fun_?"

Megumi laughed evilly.

'That's right it'll be fun, what will you do Kaoru when you find out that Kenshin is playing the prince and some other girl will kiss his lips with hers? Hehehehehe...'

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao screamed while she ran across the hall towards her friend.

Kaoru turned around and saw her friend rushing towards her.

"Misao?"  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! Guess what I just heard!"

"What?"

"Aoshi is gonna play THE PRINCE!!!!" She shouted real loud.

"Whaaaat?!" The girls in the hall way gasped.

"Uh-oh."

All the girls that filled the hallways ran to the sign-up list, it felt like elephants were in the school.

"W-wait!" Misao called, "I'm the one who's gonna kiss Aoshi!" And she started running too leaving Kaoru by herself.

"These girls are crazy." Kaoru said astonished, "The only way I would wanna play Cinderella was if Kenshin was my prince."

After thirty minutes Misao came back with a long face.

"What happened Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"I was the first one to sign up."

"Why is that bad?"  
"Because that's the order we're going in and if I'm first they might forget about me after all those other girls, my chances of being with Lord Aoshi is really slim."

"Don't give up Misao, miracles happen." Kaoru said trying to cheer up her friend.

"I don't know...."

"Well they're not gonna want such a sad girl as Cinderella then you won't have a chance at all, and anyways this is about Aoshi you have to be very energetic."

Misao looked at Kaoru.

"You know, you're right! I can't give up not when Aoshi is the prize! Okay! I'm gonna get more energetic than usual!"

'Is that possible?' Kaoru asked.

"Thanks Kaoru!" Misao said while running down the hall.

"Any time" Kaoru said waving.

She sighed

'I really wish Kenshin would play the prince and me Cinderella that would stage our kiss...'

"Hey, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned around and saw that Kenshin was in back of her.

Kaoru told him about Aoshi playing the prince.

"Why don't you try out?" He asked.

"What?"

"I mean Aoshi isn't a bad...g...uy."

'God, that was hard to say that.' Kenshin thought.

"I don't know..."

"You could ask any girl how g...reat he is, wouldn't you wanna be on stage with him?"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a while and then became mad.

"I don't wanna have a stage kiss with Aoshi! I wanna have one with..." Kaoru trailed off because she couldn't say that last word.

'...you.'

Kenshin was surprised, he didn't know she was gonna react that way.

"I'm sorry I screamed." Kaoru said rubbing her forehead.

"I didn't say anything about a stage kiss, I didn't know that the actors are gonna actually kiss."

Kaoru blushed a little.

"Um...does that make you rethink about trying out for the prince?"

Kenshin thought for a while.

"The more reason not to do it."

"Wow!"

Megumi was looking at all the names for Cinderella.

"Look at this Aoshi!"

Aoshi came and took a look.

"You're really famous!"

"I really don't take it as a compliment."

"Oh come on, you saved the play!"

"I just hope they don't riot when they find out I'm not playing the part like when they rioted I wasn't on the basketball team."

"But didn't you decide that?"

"What can I say, they don't listen."

"Well we're gonna have a long time at the auditions so...let's get going" Megumi said picking up the list of girls, a pen, and her book bag.

After school in the auditorium there was a long line of girls and Megumi, Aoshi, and a new guy was sitting in the front seats.

"Aoshi, this is Soujiro, he'll be helping us this year." Megumi introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Soujiro."  
"Same for me, Mr. Aoshi."

"Call me Aoshi."  
"Sure thing Mr. Aoshi."

Aoshi didn't even bother he just sat down.

"Let's get started." Megumi said

She stood up and started to 'shush' the girls and when she got that accomplished she started.

"Okay, we will now start the auditions for Cinderella, but first I want to say that if you audition for this part and you get chosen you have to play the part no matter what, if you don't like these terms leave this audition now."

No one left.

"Okay first up for the part of Cinderella: Misao M."

Misao came practically jetting to the stage.

Megumi sat down.

"Misao read the scene where Cinderella stops the prince from leaving and asks to measure the slipper."

"Lord Aoshi!!!!!!!!! Watch me real closely, okay!?" Misao shouted.

Aoshi rolled his eyes and Megumi elbowed his arm and shot him a 'be nicer' look.

"Misao the scene please."

"Roger!"

Misao took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Hold on a second!" She called dramatically to someone who wasn't there.

Megumi, Aoshi, and Soujiro looked back to see who she was calling and saw no one.

"What are you guys doing? That was a line in the scene." Misao said.

"Oh, sorry it was just...so...realistic," Megumi said, "Continue."

"Hold on a second! Won't you let me try on the slippers?"

Misao froze her pose and looked at the three seniors and they looked at her.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"The step-sister's line."

"Oh! I forgot," she cleared her throat, "Ha! Do you really think that _you _would fit into the slippers, when you weren't even there?"

"There's no harm in me trying." She sort of begged, and she did it so well that the seniors actually believed her. Then Misao stood straight and put her hand on her waist.

"After that it's the other characters, that scene didn't have a lot of lines for me." Misao ended.

Megumi sat there really impressed at this girl's acting even though it was for a really, really short while, she looked at Aoshi and Soujiro to see what they thought and they seemed impressed too.

"That's ok," Megumi said, "It's all we need, thanks."

"Lord Aoshi did you see?" Misao asked.

He nodded.

Misao squealed.

'All right!' Misao thought as she got off the stage, 'I'll get that part!'

After all the rest of the freshmen auditioned Megumi ended the auditions.

"Thank you for taking your time to come to the auditions even though I'm pretty sure you didn't mind," she said referring to Aoshi, "we'll post the person who got the part tomorrow, and don't forget once you audition if you get picked you have to play the part no matter what."

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Okay, you can go now, be careful on your way home."

"Thank you," they all said.

As they all filed out the three seniors started to discuss the part.

"The only one I could remember was the first energetic girl." Soujiro said.

"She was good." Aoshi admitted.

"Complimenting one of your followers, _Lord_ Aoshi?" Megumi asked.

"Stop joking."

"Well I have three I liked so I wanna call them back and look at them together and see which one was the best, what do you think?" Megumi offered.

"I'm fine with it." Aoshi said.

"I guess other girls were good too." Soujiro said.

"So it's decided."

"Hold up a sec. is Aoshi really gonna be in the play? I thought that wasn't allowed." Soujiro asked.

"Don't worry; the part of the prince _will_ be played by a freshman." Megumi reassured Soujiro.

The next day at school the students were crowding the bill board that held the results.

Sanosuke, Kenshin, Misao, and Kaoru went to check it out, actually Kaoru took Kenshin along and Sanosuke followed.

On the way there someone stopped Kenshin.

"Congratulations man." He said patting him on the back.

Kenshin looked at him.

"Uh...t-thanks?"

When that guy left, some girls came and said.

"Give it your best, okay Kenshin?"

He stared at them too.

"O-okay?"

"What was all that about?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't know."

Misao squealed.

"I wonder if I got the part!"

Misao ran ahead of them to see the results.

"Let's wait here for her, look at how much students there are there." Kenshin said.

Kaoru and Sanosuke agreed.

A while later Misao came with a confused face. Kaoru got worried.

"What happened Misao?" She asked.

"Kenshin you didn't audition right?" Misao asked.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Well I think you better take a look at the board."

The four of them walked, well pushed their way to the front. When they got there and read what was on the board Kaoru gasped, Sano's eyes widened, and Kenshin's jaw fell.

_The following people are being asked to audition again for the part of Cinderella:_

_Mihidori _

_Naoko_

_Misao_

But that wasn't what surprised them, next to that paper, another one read.

_The student who will play The Prince in the play Cinderella is:_

_Kenshin Himura._

"What?!" Kenshin shouted.

"Yo, congratulations on the part!" A guy said to Kenshin.

"I didn't sign up or audition for the part!" Kenshin shouted.

"Sure you didn't...the seniors are evil and they did this on purpose." The guy said sarcastically.

"They are!"

"Yeah whatever you say..." The guy said while walking away.

"Kenshin you told me you didn't want the part!" Kaoru said with a tone of anger.

"I didn't audition!"

"You must've Kenshin because you got the part." Sanosuke said.

"I thought Aoshi was gonna play the prince." Misao said.

"Oh, you guys read the results already," Megumi said. She just walked in on them.

Kenshin confronted Megumi.

"Megumi, what's going on here? Why am I playing the prince?"

"Well no one else wanted to..." she said innocently.

"What about Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"It was just to attract the girls; seniors aren't allowed to be in the play." Megumi said still with her innocent voice.

"What?!" Misao with two other girls shouted.

They all turned around and saw two girls who were the same age as the rest of them. (Except Megumi)

"What do you mean it was a lie?" A girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles said.

"Who is this Kenshin person?" The other one said who was a brunette, had dark brown hair, and a heart shaped head. (Well in anime who doesn't have one?)

"The red-head." Megumi said smiling while pointing at Kenshin.

They both looked fiercely at Kenshin who was kind of scared by them. They walked closer to him and started to inspect him.

"Well...he's ok," the blonde decided, "I wouldn't mind having a kissing scene with him."

Kenshin blushed and smiled a bit at the comment.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched

'What are you blushing at?'

"He's ok, but he's no Aoshi." The brunette said.

"Hey..."

"It doesn't matter, we have to practice we have no time to waste, who knows how good this _Misao_ person is." The blonde said.

The two girls walked down the hall.

"Um...I'm right here..." Misao said while they were leaving but they didn't hear her.

"Megumi, I can't have a kissing scene with Kenshin!" Misao cried.

They all started imagining it.

"_Oh, Cinderella (Misao) you are so beautiful, I love you!"_

"_I love you too, and you look dashing prince (Kenshin), I've been waiting so long for this moment."_

_And so they approach and..._

"Why are you all imagining _that_?!" Kaoru screamed.

"Well I'm not suppose to let you back out but you weren't part of my plan-I mean-I wasn't expecting you to act so well so I'll make an exception, but don't tell no one."

"Thank you," Misao said relieved.

"That's not the point!" Kaoru cried, "If Kenshin's gonna be the prince I-I-I..." When she noticed what she was saying she turned a little red, she let her head hang "...forget about it."

"I never agreed to play the part!" Kenshin stated.

"Oh please Kenshin?" Megumi asked, "I beg you, you're my only hope. Won't you do this last favor for me before I graduate? Leave me a good memory of this school. This reminds me I have to start fixing everything for my graduation...that's not the point! Kenshin, please, do me this favor?"

Kenshin looked at his sister's pleading face and knew he couldn't say no.

He sighed.

"Okay."

Megumi squealed.

"All right! I'll start fixing things up. See you later."

When Megumi left she started to smile.

'It's all going good, someone who is not Kaoru is gonna play Cinderella and is gonna kiss Kenshin, what will Kaoru do I do not know, I don't even know what will be the outcome of the play, I'm so excited.'

Kenshin then asked himself.

"What did I get myself into?"

"Deep shit." Sanosuke answered.

Kenshin gave him a questionable look and then Sanosuke pointed at Kaoru who was walking away.

Kenshin watched her walk away and then sighed.

"Why me?"

The school, actually, started planning this play since January so the props were already done; it was just a matter of picking the cast.

"Why didn't we ever hear about the play before?" Kaoru asked Megumi.

"Because they said it would distract you from your studies and stuff like that, it was a stupid reason really. Anyway Kaoru why are you here why are you here? This is the Cinderella audition."

"I wanna try out."

"Why weren't you here before?"

"I had an appointment."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

'I knew she would do this, but who cares if she auditions or not she isn't getting the part.'

"Okay, you'll be after Mihidori."

"Thanks a lot!"

Megumi walked towards the other two men and informed them there was another participant.

The first to participate was the blondie and her name was Naoko, so the other girl was Mihidori, then was Kaoru. The auditions started.

Megumi, Aoshi, and Soujiro sat down.

"Naoko, please start." Megumi said.

Naoko walked to the middle of the stage, she cleared her throat.

She fell to the ground (on purpose) covered her face with her hands and then started to sob, well at least sounded like she was sobbing.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" Megumi asked (as the fairy godmother)

Naoko gasped.

"W-who are you?"

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother."

"I have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes my dear."

"Why are you here?" Naoko asked sniffling a little.

"Well, I heard you crying, and it isn't a nice sight to see such a beautiful young lady cry. What troubles you?"

"Well, there is a ball going on tonight that is being hosted by the prince; you see he is looking for a wife. I wanted to be there tonight but my step-sisters and step-mother forbid me to go and ruined my dress that I spent so much time on."

"Don't fret my dear as I am here, and I'll make all your troubles disappear."

"How?"

"Why, with a wave of my magical wand."

"That's enough," Aoshi said. Megumi stared at Aoshi annoyed.

"Jeez, Aoshi I was getting into it," Megumi said.

"I think he's right, Ms. Megumi, today we don't have all day." Soujiro said.

"Okay, okay...Naoko that'll be all."

Naoko nodded and got off the stage, she walked pass Mihidori.

"Do better than that," she told her smiling.

"We'll see."

"Next up, Mihidori."

Mihidori walked up to the stage and stood in the middle.

"The same scene, please." Megumi said.

Mihidori cleared her voice and then began.

Tears came out of her eyes and she began to sob. The sound didn't sound as realistic as Naoko's but the tears made it just as good.

"Why are you crying, my dear?" Megumi asked (as the fairy godmother)

Mihidori eye's widened, she and gasped but she didn't say anything, Megumi waited for her line but she never said.

"Um..." Mihidori started, "Can I get a copy of the script?"

Megumi stared at her for a while and then she sighed, she gave her hers and then took Aoshi's.

"Sorry about that," Mihidori said.

"Its alright...just continue the scene." Megumi said.

Mihidori opened the book read her line, then closed the book and her eyes, then reopened them but the difference was that they seemed surprised.

"W-who are you?"

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother."

"I have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes my dear."

"Why are you here?" Mihidori asked.

"Well I heard you crying, and it isn't a nice sight to see such a beautiful young lady cry. What troubles you?"

"Well, there is a ball going on tonight that is being hosted by the prince; you see he is looking for a wife. I wanted to be there tonight but..."

Mihidori stayed quiet again for a while.

Everyone was quiet and they were waiting. Aoshi looked at his watch.

Mihidori's eyes started to wander, then she reopened the script book and read her lines, then closed it again and resumed to her spot.

"...my step-sisters and step-mother forbid me to go and ruined my dress that I spent so much time on."

"Don't fret my dear as I am here, and I'll make all your troubles disappear."

"How?"

"Why with a wave of my magical wand."

"We'll stop there now too...I hope you weren't into it Megumi." Aoshi said.

"No, not really."

"Okay, the last one, Kaoru." Soujiro announced.

Mihidori went down the stage and glanced at Kaoru who looked nervous, she gave her an insuring smile and Kaoru made a helpless face.

"Same scene." Megumi said.

Kaoru walked to the middle of the stage and closed her eyes and took a breath.

Kaoru covered her face with her hands and started to cry, seriously.

'Wow, that's impressing.' Megumi thought, "Kaoru really seems like she's crying.'

"Why are you crying, my dear?" Megumi asked (as the fairy godmother)

Kaoru moved her hand, her eyes were red and so was her nose, she sniffled.

"W-who are you?"

"Why, I'm your fairy godmother."

"I have a fairy godmother?"

"Yes my dear."

"Why are you here?" Kaoru asked sniffling again.

"Well I heard you crying, and it isn't a nice sight to see such a beautiful young lady cry. What troubles you?"

"W-well, there is a ball going on tonight that is being hosted by the prince; you see he is looking for a wife. I wanted to be there tonight but my step-sisters and step-mother forbid me to go and ruined my dress that I spent so much time on."

"Don't fret my dear as I am here, and I'll make all your troubles disappear."

"H-how?"

"Why with a wave of my magical wand."

Kaoru came down the stage because she knew that that's all they were gonna play. As she came down she wiped her eyes and blew her nose a bit, with a napkin. Mihidori went up to her.

"Wow, you can fake crying better than me!" She exclaimed.

"T-thanks."

'Even though I was really crying, I just let out all my anxiety and started to cry...'

Kaoru's eye and nose were still a little red after she finished 'crying.'

"Okay girls wait thirty minutes and we'll tell you who'll be playing Cinderella." Megumi informed them.

"Wait what about that energetic girl?" Soujiro asked.

"Um..." Megumi started, "she said she was sick and that she couldn't come and...that she's really sorry."

"Oh no, now that is a real shame," Soujiro said.

The three girls went to the back of the auditorium and sat while the three seniors talked.

"Kaoru will not play Cinderella," Megumi said right away.

"Why? She seemed very good," Soujiro said.

"I know her, and she's not stage material, she shy and all that stuff."

"Well if you say so Megumi," Aoshi said.

"Mihidori and Naoko seem the same acting level so I can't decide." Soujiro said.

"True," Megumi said.

"I have a resolution." Aoshi said.

"Yes?" Soujiro asked.

"Well I don't wanna seem racist or anything but Cinderella was originally well...um..._blonde_."

"That's true." Soujiro said, "But it doesn't seem right..."

"Ok, Naoko is Cinderella, agreed?" Megumi asked.

"I'm ok," Aoshi said.

Soujiro still seemed unsure.

"Mihidori seemed to forget her lines sometimes you know." Megumi pointed out.

Soujiro smiled.

"Now that's a reason, and anyway I don't remember the prince having red hair either."

"Girls!" Megumi screamed calling for the three in the back, "come over here!"

Kaoru, Mihidori, and Naoko walked towards the seniors.

'I hope I got the part, I hope I got the part, I hope I got the part..." Kaoru kept chanting silently to herself.

'I wonder what hair style I should do for the show..." Naoko thought.

''I don't care if I get the part or not, I wanted to kiss Aoshi," Mihidori muttered.

"We gave it a lot of thought and we came to the conclusion that...Naoko should play Cinderella." Megumi announced.

"Oh no!" Kaoru said.

"Guess it can't be helped." Mihidori said while sighing.

"All right!" Naoko shouted.

"Kaoru, Mihidori we thank you that you put it in your time to come to this audition and you guys act real well but we just thought that Naoko was more suited for it." Soujiro said.

"You two know the way out, right? Aoshi said.

"Mr. Aoshi!"

''What?"

"But, I-I-I..." Kaoru protested.

"Oh, did you want a part in the play Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"We still need another step-sister." Soujiro said.

"What do you say Kaoru? Would you like this part? You get to dance with the prince." Megumi said.

Kaoru sighed.

'It's better than nothing...but still another girl kissing Kenshin...'

"Kaoru?"

"I-I'll play the sister." Kaoru said.

"Okay, we have the full cast now" Aoshi informed them.

"That's great now we can all leave, shall we go?" Megumi asked.

After a month of practicing the freshmen's show was perfect. The date for the play was a week before of the senior's graduation which is a day before the last day of school. There were still a few weeks before the play so they're still rehearsing.

Kaoru was walking home from buying groceries for dinner that her mom would cook.

'For the past few weeks Kenshin and I have been acting no different than usual, we would talk more than before and we've seen a few movies together and during them he would sometimes bring up Aoshi, what's up with that?'

Kaoru stopped walking and looked both ways before crossing. (Note: people get killed because they never look, so remember always look both ways before crossing a street.)

"But through this time we don't do anything that would let me know that...a relationship is starting to grow.'

When Kaoru got home she gave her mom the grocery.

"I'm gonna go to Megumi's house," Kaoru said.

"One of these days I wanna meet her," Her mom said, "who does she live with anyway?"

"Um...her brother."

"What about her parents?"

"I think they travel a lot."

"I don't know Kaoru...when the parents aren't around a lot kids don't exactly turn out that great."

"Megumi and Kenshin are great people; I'll bring them over one day to show you."

"Bring them over today."

"Today?"  
"Is there a problem?"

"They might have plans...like their parents coming back or something."

"True...bring them over one day I want to meet them."

"Ok, can I go over there now, though?"

"Sure be back before dark."

"Ok."

As Kaoru walked over to Kenshin's house she started to think about the kiss he and Naoko would share.

'They haven't kissed in practiced and they won't up till the real show but...I don't know if I'll be able to take it, I wanted that kiss for me.'

Kaoru was in front of the building.

'When we're not in rehearsal I don't mention the fact that Kenshin and Naoko have to kiss, I don't even look like I think about it, but it's in my mind 24/7.'

She was at their door.

'I wonder...what's gonna happen on the night of the show.'

**Knock**

"Who is it?" Megumi asked.

"It's Kaoru, Megumi."

"Ah! Kaoru, hold up a sec."

Megumi opened the door and let her in.

"Kenshin isn't here right now."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Sanosuke's house," Megumi said, "he doesn't come back 'till late so don't bother waiting."

"It's okay I don't come here only to see him."

"Oh really, I didn't know that."

"Megumi, come on you aren't painted on the wall."

"I was hoping I wasn't."

A few moments past where neither of them said anything.

"So tell me what's on your mind." Megumi asked.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about the play."

"You're nervous?"

"I guess."

There was more silence.

"Are parents coming to the show?" Megumi asked.

"They can come?"

"Yeah they fit, not a lot of students are coming from the school except the seniors because they helped."

"The only person I think would go is my mom."

"Oh?"

"My dad works a lot he comes out late, so when he gets there there'll be no seats and he won't want to stand up the whole time."

"I guess...oh Kaoru would you like something to drink?"

Kaoru nodded.

For the rest of the time Megumi told Kaoru funny and embarrassing stories of Kenshin when he was younger and did things like wet his bed, and then it got late.

"Kaoru why didn't you stop by yesterday?" Megumi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Because now that I think about it you come over everyday except Wednesday, what do you do that day?"

"Well, um...uh..."

Kaoru started to look around the room really nervous, and then she looked outside and saw it was getting late.

"Oh, um, I have to go my mom said to be back before late. Kaoru stood up.

"Kaoru what's wrong?"

"Nothing is." Kaoru walked to the door

Megumi went to the door.

"When Kenshin comes tell him I stopped by." Kaoru said.

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night."

When Kaoru left, Megumi closed the door she leaned on the door and thought for a sec.

'I wonder what is it that she can't tell me. Oh well I shouldn't get in anyone's business if they don't want me to'

Megumi took her mind off of that and thought of the play, and then she started to smile.

'Something tells me this year's play will be very interesting.'

And so it was the day of the play! Yay! Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you coming to the play mom?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll be there don't worry."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to school now."  
"Good luck in the play Kaoru!"  
"Thank you!"

Kaoru passed Misao's house so they can walk to school together.

"Are you ready for the play Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kaoru said miserably

"Are you _still_ bent on that kissing scene?"

"How would you like it if Aoshi was gonna kiss someone else?"

"Well obviously I would die—okay I get your point, but don't let that affect you when you're acting, it'll ruin the play."

"I got it."

Everyone in the cast were talking to each other saying things like 'I'm so excited' or 'I'm soo nervous' stuff like that.

"Everyone at their places?" Megumi asked she came in from the curtain.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Everyone has their costume?" Megumi asked again.

"Yes!" They all replied again.

"Everyone knows their line?" Megumi asked once again.

"Yes, already!"

"Okay, okay everyone get ready the show is about to start."

"Okay!"

Kaoru walked around the stage looking for Kenshin, well how hard can it be to find a guy with red hair?

She did find him, he as talking with Sanosuke who was playing the king. Kaoru stopped for a moment to look at Kenshin, to her he looked great in that suit.

'He would be perfect...' Kaoru thought, '...if he was my prince!!! Why???'

"Kaoru!" Sanosuke shouted when he saw her, "Come over here."

"So you did actually get the part with the king." Kaoru said when she reached them.

"Well it was really last minute really, the old king got sick so I was the replacement."

"Do you have a lot of lines?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a while when Kenshin decided to leave.

"Well the show is gonna start so I'll...leave...now."

Sano nodded, "Good luck out there, man."

"You too, _father_," Kenshin responded.

"Well, I would say good luck to you too Kaoru but I don't think you being an evil step-sister is gonna be a problem for you." Sanosuke said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaoru asked kind of annoyed.

"How 'bout we leave it at that?" Kenshin intervened.

"Good luck Kenshin, break a leg..." Kaoru said, "Well not literally."

"I know what you mean and good luck to you too."

"The show is gonna start!" Megumi yelled.

"Bye!" Sanosuke said walking to his place.

"Bye, Kaoru." Kenshin said while he was beginning to walk away.

"Bye...I... hope you enjoy yourself." Kaoru said sadly.

Kenshin looked at her as he walked away with an 'I wonder what's wrong with her' face.

Kaoru walked to her place on stage, then the curtain opened and the show began.

The show went through starting with the introduction of Cinderella and her evil family, the arrival of the invitation to the ball, Cinderella helping her evil family get ready, then Cinderella getting ready herself, then the scene of where the step-sisters told Cinderella she can't go to the ball and ruined her outfit. In that scene Kaoru got to tear a little bit Naoko's dress and yank her necklace and she enjoyed it, let's just say she had misplaced her anger. After that there was the scene of the fairy godmother comes and turned everything all fancy and warns Cinderella about midnight, and so she rode to the ball where she went in and found the prince dancing with her evil stepsister Kaoru, well that's not exactly her name but the name of the actor.

'It feels real nice...having Kenshin hold me like this...' Kaoru thought when they were dancing.

'1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...' Kenshin was counting his steps by looking down at his feet with only his eyes not his head so that he doesn't mess up.

Kaoru closed her eyes.

'I wish you would never let go of me." She whispered.

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru who he thought said something to him. When Kaoru opened her eyes and found Kenshin looking at her she smiled and he smiled at her back.

Then it was time for Kenshin to turn his head and gasp at the ultimate beauty that has just entered the room. And so he did, when Kenshin tore his gaze away from Kaoru she frowned a bit.

'Oh no now's the dancing scene with Cinderella; I don't want him to let me go...'

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru and let go of her.

'Wait no! Come back to me...'

He smiled and bowed to her and then walked towards Naoko/Cinderella.

'Don't leave....'

The spotlight left Kaoru and went to the two main characters.

Kaoru couldn't do anything but just watch the rest of the play, which she did.

So, the prince and Cinderella danced midnight struck and Cinderella ran away, and the prince found slipper.

"I swear I'll search every corner of this kingdom for her!" Kenshin declared. The curtain closed and the narrator spoke.

"So the prince went to different houses but he didn't find the girl he danced and fell in love with then. After searching a few more houses he was finally at Cinderella's home." The curtain opened.

The step sister (who wasn't Kaoru) tried out the slipper but it didn't fit, so then it was Kaoru's turn.

Kenshin took Kaoru's feet and was gonna put it into the slipper.

Sparks went up Kaoru's legs and feet.

'Her feet are man cold!' Kenshin thought.

Kaoru's feet slipped into the slipper and....it fit!

'Ehh?' Kenshin thought in surprise.

'Oh?' Kaoru said when she saw the fit.

Everybody's eye widened, well who ever was on stage close enough to see it.

"Um..." Kenshin said, "It does not fit you either like your sister." Kenshin said taking off the slipper quickly.

'It does so! But it's not part of the story...' Kaoru thought, so she went along with it.

"She's not in this house either," Kenshin announced, "Let us leave."

"Hold on a minute!" Naoko said coming down the stairs.

"Won't you let me try on the slippers?" She asked.

"Ha!" Kaoru laughed, "Do you really think that _you _would fit into the slippers, when you weren't even there?"

"There's no harm in me trying."

And so Naoko sat on the chair and Kenshin tried the slippers on her and....it didn't fit!

'Eh???' Kenshin thought again, 'didn't they get this measured?'

You see, in the play Cinderella wouldn't _actually_ wear a glass shoe, she wore a regular one, but they made/had a glass shoe exactly for the scene where Cinderella leaves the shoe behind and when Kenshin is measuring their feet, and so since they were lazy they didn't bother measuring it.

Naoko gasped a little and anybody who could see that it didn't fit had their eyes widened.

"Um..." Kenshin said, "It fits perfectly!"

He took off the slipper and handed it to his companion.

"You are the beautiful maiden who I fell in love with at the ball!"

"What? Impossible!" The step-mom said, "Cinderella wasn't even there!"

"I was," Naoko announced, "I went at the last moment and fell in love with my prince."

"Cinderella is your name? Well..." Kenshin said and then got on one knee, "Cinderella, will you marry me?"

Naoko smiled.

"Yes, I will!"

And so Kenshin stood up and they hugged, the curtain closed getting ready for the next scene in five minutes while the narrator spoke. Everyone had to change quickly.

"And so the news spread all over the kingdom of the marriage of the prince and Cinderella. Laughter was heard all over the streets as they prepared for the fateful day, when Cinderella and the prince would marry. The step-sisters and mother all congratulated Cinderella and acted like family now that she was getting married to the prince, but that did not matter to her for she was gonna live happily in her life next to her prince."

Let's assume that's five minutes...So the curtains opened and there was wedding scenery with Cinderella and the prince. Kaoru as the step-sister was suppose to be in the stage but she couldn't bring herself to go because she couldn't be so near them when they kiss. Megumi noticed that Kaoru wasn't there.

'Where are you Little Kaoru? Are you by any chance planning something?' Megumi thought while she was looking around at the stage from her seat.

The bride and groom were in the chapel before the wedding started.

"Would kiss me one time before the wedding my prince?" Cinderella asked.

Kenshin blinked a few times.

"Um...sure my love." He said kind of unsure.

When they were close enough Kenshin asked her.

"Is that in the script?" He whispered.

"That's what mine said." She whispered back.

In the audience Soujiro looked for Megumi and when he found her he asked:

"Is that in the script, Ms. Megumi?"

"Yeah it is," she responded.

"Oh really I don't remember..."

'I just added that part at the last moment to have Kaoru squirm, it's _two _kisses now, what will you do Kaoru? Hehehehehe...' Megumi thought.

Back on stage Kaoru was watching and she was a little confused.

"I didn't read that." She said to herself.

Kenshin was getting closer to Naoko...

Kaoru put her hands on her chest.

'They're gonna...kiss..."

Closer...

"...kiss...that was suppose to be my kiss...."

Closer...

Kaoru started to hear her own heart beat.

**Ba-boom. Ba-boom.**

She started to breathe faster.

Closer...

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, again.

'It's not fair...'

Almost touching.

'I'm the one who likes Kenshin..._I_ like Kenshin! I LIKE KENSHIN...and yet...all...I did was...complain and didn't take any action...someone who really has strong feelings...wouldn't do that!'

Kaoru closed her eyes and ran into the stage.

"Hold on a second," she shouted.

Kenshin stopped where he was and looked up seeing a very determined Kaoru, Naoko looked up and gave a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

Everyone started in the audience gasped and then started to whisper things like

'What's happening?' and 'That's not part of the story' or 'Isn't that the evil step-sister?'

Megumi smiled.

'I thought so'

"Megumi, what are we going to do? No one is gonna know what to do!" Soujiro said.

"Calm down Soujiro, everything will work out...I think and hope." Megumi said.

Sanosuke was at the side and was looking at the scene.

'Uh-oh, I had a feeling Kaoru wasn't gonna keep calm...I should help out...'

He walked to the center.

"What is going on here? I demand an explanation!" He said in a deep voice looking at Kaoru.

"Cinderella," Kaoru said, "I can't allow you to kiss the prince."

"And why is that? I love him and he loves me." Naoko asked.

"Because..." Kaoru started but she didn't know what to say she so looked around and then looked at Kenshin.

'There's only one reason why I'm here' she thought.

"Because..." she said again, "I love the prince."

The other cast gasped and the audience started whispering again.

'This is turning out real good.' Megumi thought surprised.

"Ms. Megumi what are we gonna do?!"

Megumi ignored the hysterical Soujiro.

"I-I'm sorry I don't think I heard you well, come _again_?" Cinderella asked, and when she said '_again' _she added an angry tone.

"I said that I loved the prince." Kaoru said loud and clear.

"But the prince loves me, isn't that right?" Naoko asked Kenshin.

"I...umm..." Kenshin thought.

'What should I do...this wasn't in the script!!!"

"Son?" Sanosuke asked, "Which one of the two?"  
Kaoru faced Kenshin.

"Prince, do you love me?" She asked.

Kenshin stared at her helplessly.

'Uh-oh, she isn't asking me as a step-sister asking the prince, she's asking like Kaoru asking me.' Kenshin thought, 'there's only one thing I can think of doing right now...' Kenshin thought.

"As I was with Cinderella, I couldn't seem to forget the sister..." Kenshin said, "I-I love both."

For a few moments there was silence between the cast, and the audience was silent too, well someone coughed but that doesn't count....then a miracle happened...Sanosuke came up with an idea!

"I have a proposal to solve this," Sanosuke started, "are you all willing to participate?"

"Anything for the prince's love," Kaoru said.

"I'm willing to participate." Naoko said.

"Ok," Sanosuke said, he signaled the stage hands to let the curtain down and they did, when the curtain went down.

In the audience everyone started to whisper stuff like, 'did that happen in the real story?' or 'I wonder what's gonna happen next' and 'I think that girl who plays the step-sister is crazy.' Behind the curtain what was happening was...

Kenshin sighed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naoko asked Kaoru.

Kaoru couldn't answer she just looked down.

'...where did all my courage go?'

"And Kenshin, why didn't you say 'Cinderella' only?" Naoko asked Kenshin.

"Well...I couldn't say I didn't love Cinderella because I'm suppose to its part of the play but when it came to the step-sister..." He trailed off and just looked at Kaoru.

"Well it can't be helped." Sanosuke said.

"What's your plan?" Naoko asked.

"Yo, stage hands come over here, but two of you stay there to handle the curtains."

They students came over to Sanosuke awaiting his orders.

"When the curtain opens I want two of you take each aisle. The girls have to come down the aisle and enter the stage but they will have to pass the stage-hands who will try and stop them. Kenshin will be on stage in the middle, oh and you both start from the back of the stage."

"I don't get it," Kaoru said.

Sanosuke sighed.

"Just listen carefully when I'm explaining it to the audience."

"I'm going to get Kenshin because its part of the play," Naoko said, "I have no idea what your excuse is." She said talking to Kaoru.

"I have a good one believe me," Kaoru mumbled.

"Ok, the curtain is going up." Sanosuke said, he signaled the two stage hands to pull the curtain up, and so they did.

When the curtains were up everyone went to their place and Sanosuke explained the game.

"Cinderella and her sister will race down the aisle to get to the prince but on the way down there will be men of mine trying to stop them, whoever gets to the prince first stays with him, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kaoru and Naoko said.

"Agreed?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay...begin!"

Kaoru and Naoko started off running and Kaoru was in the lead, the first stage hand that was in Kaoru's way grabbed her and didn't let go, the first stage hand for Naoko grabbed her too but she easily got out.

'Shoot!' Kaoru thought, 'they're going easier on her because she's Cinderella and she's _supposed _to stay with the prince in the play...but'

Kaoru started to try get away from the stage hand by pushing forward but the stage hand would pull her back.

'...but...this isn't just a play to me!' Kaoru shouted in her mind.

"Let...me...go!" Kaoru said with her teeth clenched.

She grabbed the guy's arms with her hands and tried to take them off her.

"I said let me go!" She shouted and then with all her might she pulled his arm off of her and ran forward as fast as she could but he just ran after her.

She looked at where Naoko was and she was already at the first one and the second one didn't even run after her.

'Damn, they really want me to lose!' Kaoru thought.

Her first stage hand stood at the front of the stage so when Kaoru tried to go up he could stop her.

''Get out of my way!'' Kaoru shouted.

Kaoru picked up her speed and when she got a little bit close to the stage hand, who was in the front of the stage, she bent down and then jumped up over the boy. The boy could only look up in amazement as she jumped over him...and he caught a glimpse of her underpants so it kind of distracted him and he didn't ever think of just pulling her down as she didn't jump _that_ high to be _so _above him.

The audience's jaw fell as they saw her jump over, the cast thought 'Wow' or 'Oh my god.'

When Kaoru was in the air for that split-second Kenshin remembered Kaoru in his dream where she fly kicked that chick that showed her chest.

'She seemed so determined in my dream...'

Kaoru landed right in front of Kenshin when Naoko was only three feet away from him.

'Oh no! 'Naoko thought.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru's face and she seemed just as determined as Kaoru in his dream. His eyes widened.

'This girl...'

Kaoru walked towards him.

'...is crazy.'

When Kaoru was just inches away from him, she threw her arms around him and then pulled him down and kissed him.

There was a period of silence in the audience up till...

"Now this is what I call a show!" Megumi shouted real excited.

Then everyone in the audience just started to clap and then whistle, ahhh...the power of psychology.

"You saw that? She jumped into the stage! She's amazing" Someone shouted.

"I thought it was gonna be the same boring ending, but it surprised me!" Another shouted.

More whistling was heard and there was some hooting.

"Jump over the guy again!" Someone else yelled.

"Ms. Megumi?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah?" Megumi answered when she was done hooting.

"That girl Kaoru...she doesn't seem shy at all."

The curtain closed on Kaoru kissing Kenshin and then the narrator concluded:

"And so...the evil step sister won the race and stole the prince from Cinderella. They both got married and lived happily ever after."

Author's Point: That took along time to type! Oh well as long as everyone enjoyed it...Well I see everyone next time, oh one last thing though, in Japan Junior high goes until the ninth grade right? I kind of forgot but is high school only three years then?

_Rain Angst: _Yes, it was a perverted movie...I'm glad you thought it was funny. I'm so sorry, I kept on thinking 'I have to post the chapter' and I kept on forgetting, oh well I hope to see you in the next _: _Don't worry I think the second chapter is better than the first so...anyways yeah I would appreciate it if you could give me the lyrics or titles whatever you like. I'm glad you like my story and I'll try to remember to post my chapters on time, which won't be a problem since I have the next three already done....

_Cincygurl22: _Well thank god for our moms...Yeah well you wouldn't be afraid to yell at someone you like who's drooling over another girl so...anyways thanks for reviewing and hope to see you again!

_Jouko-chan: _Glad you liked it! Yeah...I'll try to update soon from now on unless something big comes up like tests and stuff...sniffs summer is almostgone I'm soo sad...well I appreaciate the reviews and hope to see yo in the future


	6. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Author's Point: I'm back!!! And with more ideas!! But not for this chapter either! But read and review anyway! I appreciate all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sorry.

__

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Kenshin was on his bed sleeping peacefully when his alarm clock woke him up. When the noise went ringing through his ears, Kenshin started to groan and he put his arm over his eyes.

'I have to go to back to school already?' Kenshin thought miserably.

He slowly rose up, and got off his bed and practically dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up. While he was brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror.

_After the curtain closed Kaoru stopped kissing Kenshin, she looked down at the floor and started to feel embarrassed. Kaoru bit her bottom lip and started to run away from Kenshin._

_'I just made a big scene in front of everyone…' she thought '…I got to kiss Kenshin but…but…now I don't have the face to look at him!'_

_Kenshin on the other hand just stood there like an idiot._

_"What the…" he started to say, "…hell just happened?"_

Kenshin sighed.

'Now everyone at school is gonna be making a fuss, spreading rumors and junk. I'm really screwed.' He thought.

After Kenshin got ready he walked to the kitchen where Megumi was sitting at the table drinking some juice.

"Good morning," Kenshin said, but his words kind of slurred.

"Everyone liked the show, the principle said it was the best he's seen in years, I'm getting a special reward at graduation, and it's all thanks to you." She said happily.

"Me?" Kenshin asked while he sat down.

"Of course, nothing would've happened if it weren't for you."

"Well I'm glad at least one of us enjoyed it," Kenshin mumbled.

Megumi drank some of her juice.

"You know…everyone at school is gonna ask what's up with you and Kaoru," Megumi started to smile evilly, "what do you plan to say?"

Kenshin poured himself some juice and then drank a little.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No matter what I say they're just gonna twist it into something they like…might as well not say anything and leave it to their imaginations."

"May I say something?" Megumi asked.

"You're asking?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I know you…you would say something even if I say no."

Megumi and Kenshin were walking to school together when they started to hear some shouting.

"What do you think that is?" Kenshin asked.

"Why would you think I know?"  
Kenshin ignored Megumi and started to walk towards the noise.

"If you loiter a lot you're gonna be late." Megumi said.

"Don't worry about it."

'Who says I'm worrying about it?' Megumi muttered.

She waited for the light to change so she can cross and when it did she didn't move. She looked through the corners of her eyes.

'But…I'm a little curious about what's happening…'

Megumi turned and started to walk to where Kenshin went to.

"Let go of the pole!"

"No! I don't wanna go!"

Kenshin was getting closer to them to hear what they were shouting.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Let go of me Misao!"

'Misao?' Kenshin thought.

He started to run when he got to the scene of where the shouting was coming from. Kaoru was holding on to a pole and she looked like she didn't want to go and Misao is trying to pull her off.

"Let go of the pole Kaoru!" Misao screamed.

A lot of people were around them watching and whispering things. Kenshin pushed his way in the crowd towards the girls.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked when he got there.

Misao looked up and saw Kenshin there staring at them.

"Kenshin!" She said surprised.

Kaoru looked up in surprise to see him there too she turned a little red and turned her head to the other direction.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

Misao got angry and marched right up to his face.

"You're the problem!" She shouted.

"Me?" Kenshin asked confused.

Megumi just pushed her way up to the front where she was surprised to find: Kaoru holding on to a pole, and Misao screaming right in Kenshin's face.

'What….?' She thought.

"She doesn't want to go to school because she doesn't want to see you!" Misao shouted.

"W-why…?" Kenshin asked still confused.

"I don't know what she's thinking! You try saying something to her I'm starting to make myself look like a freak." Misao said.

'I think it's a little late for that…' Kenshin thought but he just kept that comment to himself and walked towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru? Why are you doing this? You're making a fool out of yourself in public." Kenshin said.

"I-I don't know any of them! Why should I care what they think?" Kaoru muttered.  
"But…you care what I think right?"

Kaoru bit her bottom lip.

"Why don't you let go of the pole and come with me?" Kenshin said putting his hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged his hand off.

'Oh god, she's really making a scene! This is gonna get real embarrassing' Kenshin thought.

"Oh my," someone said.

Everyone except for Kaoru turned their eyes to three young girls who had uniforms from Kenshin's school who seemed surprised.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Mr. Himura?" A black haired girl with soulful eyes said.

"Who…?" Kenshin started to ask.

"Oh, sorry, where are our manners?" a purple/black-haired girl said, "My name is Milly, her name is Nichol," she said pointing to the black-haired girl who just spoke, "…and she is…" But Milly was cut off.

"We already met, isn't that right, prince?"

Kenshin looked in surprised at the girl who called him 'prince.'

"Oh! It's you, um…uh…oh yeah! Midori!" Kenshin said.

"Oh, you guys already met?" Nichol asked.

"Yeah, but how isn't real important." Midori said.

"That's all fine and all," Misao said, "but…what is it that you want?"

"Who are you to ask that, his assistant?" Midori asked.

"If you must know I happen to be the best friend of his—" Kenshin covered her mouth.

"Now, you're not gonna argue here are you?" He asked or kind of pleaded.

"I'm sorry, we were just surprised to see you at this…scene, but now that you're here and we're talking I just wanted to tell Mr. Himura…that I liked the play very much and that he was…v-very suited as t-the prince," Milly said, she seemed embarrassed when she said it.

"Oh...um…" Kenshin's eyes started to wander, "…thank you."

Kaoru turned her head around really sharply and her eyes burned with fire of jealousy.

'What is he doing?!' She thought angrily.

Kaoru let go of the pole and stood up, then she took Kenshin's hand and started to pull him.

"Let's go Kenshin; if we stay here any longer we'll be late for school." She said while dragging Kenshin past the three girls.

'What's her problem?' Midori thought.

Milly was just looking at the ground and was slightly red and Nichol was just studying them. (Kenshin and Kaoru)

Megumi watched Kaoru drag Kenshin away from everyone and then she went back through the crowds so she could catch up to them. Misao was the only one left when she saw that the crowd was still there.

"What are you all still doing here? Don't you have a life to get to? Go on, there's nothing to see here!" Misao shouted at them.

Little by little the crowd left.

Kaoru was still dragging Kenshin when Megumi caught up running.

"What was all that about?" She asked when she got next to them.

"It's simple, that if we stayed there we would've been late for school." Kaoru said.

"But…you were the one who didn't want to come," Kenshin said.

"Shut up," Kaoru said with a scary face.

"Yes ma'am."

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Were you guys planning on leaving meeeee???" Misao's loud voice called.

Kenshin was at his locker and Kaoru was right next to him still with her scary face and she was searching around like if she was just waiting for someone to come. Kenshin turned his head towards Kaoru made a helpless face and then sighed.

'She's gonna follow me everywhere…probably.'

"Hey Ken—" Sanosuke came to talk to his friend but when he saw the pissed Kaoru he slowly backed away.

Kenshin looked at his friend and gave him a 'Help me!' face but his friend responded him with a 'Sorry, man' face.

He got annoyed.

'Some friend you are…'

Some boys were passing through the two of them and then they started to whistle.

Kaoru changed her face from lock down Kaoru to embarrassed Kaoru.

"What a cute couple they make!" A boy said in a cute voice, while the guys he was with started to snicker.

'I knew something like this was gonna happen…'

"Excuse me?"

Kenshin turned his head and found a girl with a notepad and a pen in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Flay, a reporter from the school's newspaper, and I have good news for you."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"You two are gonna be on the last issue of the school year!"

Kaoru and Kenshin both stared at her.

'That's not so great…' Kenshin thought

"Wait a moment isn't it a little late to start making the newspaper, school is ending in a week." Kaoru said

"We a little behind because we had to wait for the play, but a lot of students are staying after school and coming on the weekend to get the paper done."  
"What do we have to do with the paper?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm doing a story on the new couple!" She said cheerfully.

Kenshin's jaw fell, and Kaoru turned red.

"But…that doesn't seem like something…you would put in a school newspaper…" Kaoru said

"Well it's going in the gossip section!" She said even more cheerfully.

'Great just what I need the whole school to know…but they might all already know….' Kenshin thought

Kenshin continued putting books into his locker.

"Also, people are curious of how you jumped onto stage, and let me just say that was really cool!"

Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked at Kaoru.

'Actually…I never really thought about it, how did she do that?'

Kaoru looked at the floor.

"Ms. Kamiya?" Flay asked

"If it's okay with you, I rather not answer that," Kaoru said.

'Kaoru?' Kenshin thought.

"Oh that's not good, that's what everyone wants to know…oh well, could you answer some questions about your relationship?"

"Questions?" Kaoru asked.

"You know, who, what, when, where, why, and how?"

"If you don't mind I want to answer that." Megumi said as she walked up to them.

"And you are…?" Flay asked.

"Why, Kenshin's nice older sister."

"How do you know about them?"  
"I was the one who set them up,"

"Tell me more…"

Megumi was sitting on a desk in an empty room with an embarrassed Kaoru and mad Kenshin in front of her. Kenshin slammed his hand on the table and looked at his into his sister's eyes. She looked at him with a straight face and he looked at him with a straight face…then Kenshin made a pained face.

"Owwwwwww!"

He held the hand he slammed with the other and started to blow on it, Megumi sighed.

"I don't know why you're so mad…"

"Why am I mad?! Because supposedly I went to Kaoru's house with flowers and a serenade professing my love to her and then…"

_"…he took her out on a very romantic date in a very expensive restaurant and took her on a boat and gave her a very passionate kiss…and after that I have no idea what happened but what I do know is that…" Megumi shot her mischievous eyes, "…he didn't come home that night, what happened **who** knows?"_

_Flay turned a tinge red._

_"How bold of you Mr. Himura…," Flay whispered to herself, "um, t-that'll be all, thank you." She said to them._

"What she interpreted was her own dirty imagination," Megumi said.

"Anyone would think that! That's what I thought you meant!"  
"Then you have a dirty mind." Megumi stated, "Those porn magazines weren't good for you I should've thrown them away before they ruined your mind…"

Kenshin turned red and Kaoru covered her face.

"W-why do you say _that_ all of a sudden?"  
"More importantly Kaoru, why didn't you want to answer the question of why you could jump so high?"

Kaoru removed her hand from her face.

"Because…it's not something I would want the school to know."

"Is it something your boyfriend should know?" Megumi asked.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and then at the floor.

"Everyone says 'boyfriend,' 'couples,' and they tease us but they don't ask us if _we _think we're a couple, none of us ever declared it." Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

'Is she saying…that she doesn't want to go out with me?' Kenshin thought, he started to cry inside, "Thank goodness! Kaoru, I love you!'

"Are you saying that you don't want it?" Megumi asked surprised.

Kaoru bit her lip.

"I…I…I…"

"That's okay Kaoru, we don't have to be a couple, we could be…friends, you don't force yourself to say anything." Kenshin said while he smiled sympathetically…and happily inside.

"Don't say that!" Kaoru shouted.

Kenshin was a little surprised.

"I don't wanna be your friend!" she shouted, "I…I...I…"

"_Didn't sleep well last night? Or are you just not a morning person? I think you're not a morning person since you have no rings under your eyes indicating that you didn't sleep," Kaoru said talking really fast, "but I guess that really doesn't matter, so…how's Megumi?"_

_"Why does it always end up me looking bad?!?!?!? Ah!!!! I need help!!!!!" Kaoru screamed._

_"You should… know, didn't, didn't you read…my letter?" _

_"KENSHIN YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"_

_"And so…the evil step sister won the race and stole the prince from Cinderella. They both got married and lived happily ever after."_

"I…I…like Kenshin, very much!" she shouted pretty loud.

Megumi closed her eyes and smiled while Kenshin just stood there with his mouth a little open.

"Well then, Kenshin what about you?" Megumi asked.

Kenshin started to let his eyes wander.

'Uh-oh I'm on the spot again…'

He sighed.

"I…like you, too."

"I now you declare you a couple, just in time for lunch too, chao!" Megumi said standing up and leaving.

When Megumi left something hit Kenshin. He got mad again.

"Damn you Megumi! Why did you change the topic like that??!!!!!!"

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting together in lunch; he was eating his sandwich while Kaoru just stared at hers.

_"I…like you, too"_

Kaoru smiled a bit.

"But…I'm still wondering how you were able to jump that high." Kenshin brought up.

Kaoru took a bite from her sandwich.

"Is it that bad?" Kenshin asked.

"It's not bad…just a little…embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"If I tell you, you won't think anything different of me?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"You won't right?!" Kaoru asked but her eyes kind of begged him.

Kenshin nodded.

"You see…on Wednesdays…I take…kendo classes," Kaoru said and then took a bite of her sandwich.

Kenshin blinked and then started to inspect her body from head to toe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked embarrassed.

"No, nothing really, but I guess that just explains why your body isn't as feminine as the other girl's." Kenshin said.

Kaoru's eye twitched and then she scowled. She took her pudding, threw it at his face, and then she stood up.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" Kaoru said angrily and kind of like if she was hurt, "Geez!"

She stomped her way outside of the cafeteria with everyone looking at Kenshin.

"Man, Himura you guys just started and already a fight?" Someone asked

Kenshin was walking around the school looking to see if he could find Kaoru.

"What did I say?" He asked himself.

He continued walking when he saw Misao.

"Damn vending machine! Give me back my money!" She screamed kicking the machine.

"Misao, I don't think you should do that…" Kenshin said.

"You shouldn't steal other people's money either!"

"Well you got me there," Kenshin mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you looking for Kaoru?" she asked.

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah, and she's really mad at you if you went over there she would probably sock you, hmmm…I wanna see that, come with me…"

"I don't know if I should take this as a favor…."

Misao grabbed Kenshin's wrist and pulled him towards where Kaoru was.

Kaoru was sitting on a chair with her legs and arms crossed, mumbling things like 'insensitive jerk' and 'idiot' and 'stupid idiot' When she heard someone come in she looked to see who it was and when she saw her she just 'hmph'ed and turned her head the other way.

"Um…Kaoru, I didn't mean to make you feel bad…personally, I don't think kendo is that bad…I used to practice it so…" Kenshin said.

Kaoru turned her head to face him.

"You took kendo?" She asked surprised.

Kenshin nodded.

"When?"

"When I was young, I wasn't ever in an orphanage, I lived with a man who found me and he started to teach me…but really…it was kinda like hell, I always had to cook, clean, and look after him. He said it was part of my training and it did help a little, but…I guess it doesn't matter now since I don't remember a thing, I'm no good at kendo now."

"Did you hate him?"

Kenshin sat down.

"You would think I should, but I don't. Even though he was an evil, sadistic, pushy man I couldn't ever bring myself to hate him since he was the first person to care enough to take me in…but I can't say the same for him, I think he hates me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he threw me out, while I was coming back from getting water…"

_Kenshin (younger version) was carrying a bucket full of water and bringing it back to a "house." When he got to the door he opened it and went inside and found a large man sitting down drinking sake. _

_"Master Hiko, I brought the water you wanted," Kenshin said._

_"Get out."_

_Kenshin looked at the man._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, get out of my sight, leave this place, scram."_

_"You're j-joking right?"_

_Hiko stood up and drew his sword._

_"Do you want me to kick you out?" He asked putting the blade to his face._

_Kenshin started to tremble._

_"W-why?"_

_Hiko kicked Kenshin in the stomach so hard that he went flying out the door. Kenshin landed on the floor on his face, he picked his head up slowly to look at his master. He tried to get up but he fell on his knees and coughed out some blood. _

_"You don't listen do you?"_

_Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked up and saw a huge pot going towards him. With all his strength he pushed himself out of the way as the pot shattered on the floor where he was._

_"I never want to see your face again! And if you come back know that, that hour will be your last." Hiko threatened._

_'W-why?' Kenshin thought._

_Kenshin slowly stood up and started to stagger his way away from where he was kicked out. At a slow pace he made it far away to a place where a lot of flowers grew. There was a girl with somewhat black long hair humming and picking flowers. Kenshin groaned cause of the pain and startled the girl who turned around in surprise, when she saw the state in which he was in she gasped._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"I don't even know,"_

_"Don't move I'll help you."_

_The girl left running and a few moments later came back with a bucket of water and a towel but Kenshin already passed out. When Kenshin came back to his senses the girl was cleaning up the blood and taking care of him._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_"Y-yeah,"_

_"Whatever happened to you was really awful; you were in a bad condition."_

_"Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled._

_"Is that something you say to a person who's helping you?"_

_"I'm sorry,"_

_"My name is Megumi, Megumi Takani, yours?"_

_"Kenshin Himura."_

_"Where did you come from Kenshin?"_

_"I lived with my master in his house, he was teaching me kendo."_

_"Kendo?"  
"Yeah. I came back from getting some water when he kicked me out of the house for some strange reason, it seemed like he really wanted me out,"_

_"How does he look like?"_

_"He's real tall and bulky ad real strong,"_

_"Really…"_

_"His name is Hiko, Master Hiko…well not anymore…why did he kick me out?"_

_"Do you have anywhere to go?"_

_Kenshin looked up at the sky._

_"I didn't really think of that."_

_Megumi smiled._

_"I see. Hey, Kenshin?"_

_Kenshin looked at her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"How would you like to be my new little brother?"_

_Kenshin looked at her and blinked a couple of times._

_"What?"_

_Megumi stood up and started to search the ground of flowers, when she found what she was looking for she smiled. She walked towards Kenshin and showed him a bouquet of flowers._

_"Here, these are for you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…I made it especially for you," Megumi stood straight and then bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, little brother Kenshin."_

"So that's how you met Megumi," Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru turned her head.

"Don't think that just because you took kendo also I'm gonna forgive you for telling me I have a bad physique."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"I said you were different from the other girls and maybe a little less feminine but I never said it was bad."

"Really?"

"I don't know why you worried about it so much, because you're kind of in the middle. You aren't bulky like a man's body with a woman's head, but you're not exactly delicate as a flower…I like those types."

Kaoru smiled.

"Well, if that's the case…"

"Okay, you guys made up, come on chop-chop we're gonna be late," Misao said breaking up the reconciliation.

"Misao, you were there listening?" Kenshin asked.

"Where you thought I left to?"

The next day in the morning Kenshin was sound asleep when…

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megumi screamed in Kenshin's ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed when he heard the noise in his ear.

He started to breath heavily for a while because he was scared to death.

"M-Megumi, w-what happened?" he asked.

"In less than a week is my graduation and I don't have a dress, shoes, hair appointment, or anything!"

"Why did you wait to long?"

"It took me until now to convince mom that I didn't want her coming with me."

Kenshin started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

Megumi smiled evilly.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked…'

Kenshin and Megumi were in a taxi heading for the mall, Megumi was smiling and Kenshin looked half-dead.

"Thank you so much Kenshin for volunteering to carry all the stuff I buy," Megumi said happily.

Kenshin sighed.

When they got to their destination Megumi paid the driver and they both walked into the mall.

"First let's buy the dress; it's the most important thing, is it not?"

"I guess," Kenshin mumbled.

"Okay, let's get started!"

Now let's fast forward this…Megumi and Kenshin enter a store someone asks if they can help, Megumi says she wants a dress and the person shows her a dress she says no, another dress: no, no to all the dresses. Megumi apologizes and leaves. They enter the next store and the same thing happened someone helps them, they show them all the dresses and she rejected all of them. This happen in at least six stores, Megumi decided to take a break and now she and Kenshin were on a bench drinking some soda.

"Megumi we're gonna be here forever," Kenshin whined, "Why don't you just pick one?"

"Because…it has to be special, it has to catch my eye and make me gasp and say '…this…is…the one!'"

"They're all just dresses, you know."

"So the _man_ says," Megumi said, then she finished drinking her soda and stood up, "let's try that store over there," Megumi said pointing to a huge shop.

'Why, so you can reject all of them?' Kenshin thought but he didn't say anything to her just stood up and followed her.

The two siblings walked into the store and were surprised at what they saw. Megumi gasped and Kenshin's jaw fell.

"Whoa, dresses…" Megumi said.

"…lots of them…" Kenshin finished.

And it was true, lots of different dresses: size, material, design, colors…

"It's here Kenshin, I'm gonna find my dress here!" Megumi said happily.

'Yeah well…_which_ dress?'

As Megumi walked in a worker came and asked if she needed help, she looked around and pointed at the ones she wanted to try out and the worker went to get them.

"Let's go Kenshin,"

"Okay…"

Kenshin was sitting on a soft cushion and Megumi was in a stall changing into one of the dresses, then she came out.

"Dress number one: very simple, light green with yellow flower designs at the bottom. It is a long dress, straight not puffy. A wide shoulder length with puffy short sleeve and a yellow collar. A yellow strap shoe-sandal would go nice with it." The worker said.

Megumi looked at herself in the mirror: front, back, side, and side.

"What do you think Kenshin?" Megumi asked while she turned to face her brother.

Kenshin glanced at it.

"It's nice," he said.

"That's it?"

He looked again.

"…and…green."

Megumi frowned.

"Pass me the next dress," she said as she went back to the stall.

"Okay," the worker said.

Megumi took a while in getting into the next dress and Kenshin's back was bothering him so he lay down on the cushion seat. Then she came out with the next dress.

"Dress number two: Black with clear crystals all over the dress that makes it sparkle. No sleeves. The end of the dress isn't straight but it's diagonal like on the right side of your leg the skirt is long but as you go to your left side its short. Clear shoes would go nice with it." The worker said.

Megumi looked at herself in the mirror: front, back, side, and side.

"What about this one?" Megumi asked Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at it.

"It's nice."

"You said that about the other one." Megumi said annoyed.

"So they're both nice."

Megumi sighed.

"Pass me another one," she said.

Kenshin yawned.

'Damn it, Megumi woke me up early this morning, and I'm so bored I might fall asleep right here…'

Megumi came out again.

"Dress number three: A pink dress. The top is like a tang top except that it has very short sleeves on the upper arm. The bottom skirt is very puffy and long, gloves that reach the upper part of your bottom arm come with it too. White or pink shoes would look nice with it." The worker said.

Megumi looked at herself in the mirror: front, back, side, and side.

"I don't know…something bothers me about this dress…what do you think it is…."

"I'll tell you what," Kenshin said, "you look like you're going to a wedding."

Megumi looked at herself.

"You're right."

The worker sighed.

Kenshin's eyes started to get heavy.

'Oh no…sleepiness…taking….over…'

Kenshin's eyes kept one closing and reopening, he was seeing blurry visions of Megumi entering the stalls again.

'…sleepy…'

Kenshin's eyes were closing.

'…good…night…'

Kenshin's eyes closed and he was snoring.

Megumi came out and looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"Dress number four: combination of dresses one and two. Color purple, no sleeves and v-cut. The same flower design as the first except the color is a lighter version of purple. The end of the dress is the same diagonal. And a purple scarf to put around your neck. A light purple or white sandal-shoe would go nice with it." The worker said.

"This is pretty! Look how nice it looks on me!" Megumi exclaimed. She whirled around in the mirror.

"Really, I was worried I wouldn't find anything because it was so late!" Megumi said.

"Not at all, now is a nice time to shop because we have left over dresses of when we ordered them because a lot of people were shopping."

"Kenshin look! I found the one I like! I…" Megumi turned around to see Kenshin sleeping on the cushion. Her eye twitched.

"This is actually very normal…guys don't like this kind of thing." The worker said.

'Do you think that something that is as important to me as my high school graduation dress is boring???' Megumi thought.

"So that's how it is…miss, I'm taking this dress please have it ready for me to pay." Megumi said.

"Right away."

After Megumi handed the dress back she started to change into her clothing.

"Don't worry Kenshin, I won't bore you anymore!' She screamed to herself.

She came out from the stall and towards Kenshin, she picked him up by the collar and double slapped him to wake him up.

Kenshin groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw a mad Megumi in front of him.

"Megumi? What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"We're not in your room we're at the mall," Megumi said annoyed.

"Is that so?"

"I'm gonna go pay for my dress be ready we're going somewhere after this."

"Where?"

Kenshin's eye widened and his jaw fell.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" He asked his sister.

"No."

"I can't go in there."

"Why not? I don't see any 'no men' signs."

"B-because! They're gonna think I'm a pervert!"

Kenshin and Megumi were standing in front of a lingerie store. Megumi took Kenshin's hand and started to drag him.

"W-wait! Megumi!" Kenshin said.

"This way…you won't sleep on me then." Megumi said.

"What?"

When the two entered the store all the customers looked at them. Megumi was looking around and Kenshin was looking down at the floor blushing.

"Now, which one do you want?" Megumi asked.

All the women and girls all looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at his sister with his face flaming.

"W-we aren't here for me…its y-you who's buying."

"Hey, don't get shy…now…which one do you want take which ever…" Megumi said walking towards the bras.

"This one…" she said showing a white one, "…how 'bout this one…" she said showing a pink one, "…or maybe you want a panty?"

'Pervert…' People were thinking.

'What is he thinking…buying women's underwear…'

"Mami, why is that man buying things of women?" a girl asked her mom.

"Stay away from him, don't look at him, he's dangerous and weird."

Kenshin's face burned, he couldn't take the embarrassment so he ran out of the store.

"Hey Kenshin! Where are you going?" Megumi said going after him.

'Boys these days…' an old lady thought.

"Hey, Kenshin!'' Megumi shouted at Kenshin who was still running, "Wait Kenshin!"

Kenshin stop running but he was shaking.

Megumi caught up and started to catch her breath.

"Megumi, why did you do that?!" Kenshin asked, he was still red.

"You seemed bored so I wanted to liven things up for you." Megumi said innocently.

"But why like that??" Kenshin asked angrily this time.

"No need to get mad! I'm sorry, ok?"

"They think I'm a pervert…" Kenshin said sadly.

"But you're a cute pervert." Megumi said cheerfully.

"Somehow it doesn't sound right coming from you…"

"Let's just forget about this ok? Let's continue there's a lot of things I wanna buy."

Megumi was walking around the mall looking at the shops while Kenshin was carrying a bunch of boxes of things of what Megumi bought.

'I can't see anything, the boxes are in my way!' Kenshin thought helplessly, 'does she really need all these things for graduation?'

"Kenshin, we're entering a store." Megumi said.

"Again?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"You have all these things, why more?"

"I have a very good reason don't worry…we're going in."

Megumi walked around the store looking for something or someone. She saw a woman guarding the door to the changing rooms and walked towards her.

"Um…excuse me?" she said to the woman.

"Yes?"

"I saw something I like but I can't reach it, and I don't find anyone who works here, can you help me?"

"Sure."

The woman followed Megumi up till the part of the store that sells shirts.

"Oh." Megumi said, "I forgot something, can you wait for me here?"

"Okay."

Megumi walked back to where she was and where Kenshin was.

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"  
"There's a place where you can rest right behind those doors."

"Really? Thank god!" Kenshin said while walking to the doors.

Megumi walked back to the lady laughing.

"Muahahahahahhaha…I'm so evil." Megumi said to herself.

Kenshin opened the door with his feet and walked in, he heard voices talking and they sounded mostly feminine.

'Finally…I can rest…'

Kenshin put down the boxes and then looked to see where the seats were but what he saw surprised him.

Girls…some half-naked….some naked….staring at him….surprised….

"Wha…" Kenshin said.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

There were shrieks everywhere and girls running around and trying to cover themselves.

Kenshin's face started to turn bloody red and he got a nosebleed.

**"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Steam started to come out of his head.

"Wha…." Kenshin said again and then passed out.

****

Kaoru came out of Megumi's bathroom with a wet cold towel and walked into Kenshin's room. She went to Kenshin who was on his bed and put the towel on his head, and then she sat down.

"What in the world did you see that got you like that?" She asked worried.

Megumi came into the room.

"Why are you putting a towel on his head?" She asked.

"Because his head feels hot," Kaoru said putting her hand on his cheek, "and he's a little red…he could be coming down with a fever."

"I don't think he's red because he has a fever," Megumi said smiling.

"You think so?"

"Other than that…would you come with me somewhere to buy my shoes? I already know where I'm going and which one I want so it'll be quick."

"What about Kenshin? We can't leave him by himself."

"I said we weren't gonna take long…and if he wakes up don't worry he'll survive."

"I don't know…"

"I won't take 'no' as an answer." Megumi said grabbing Kaoru's wrist and dragging her with her.

"H-hey, Megumi, w-wait a minute!"

Kaoru and Megumi were walking in the streets when Megumi started to talk.

"I'm…graduation soon…" She said while she looked up at the sky, "I'm gonna have to part with everyone."

Kaoru remembered how Megumi and Kenshin met.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, little brother Kenshin."_

'The way I look at things they care a lot for each other…so leaving Kenshin is gonna be Megumi's biggest problem.'

"Well…by leaving them, you'll be able to….meet new people."

"I guess…but do I really want to meet knew people?"

"You never know you could…meet the man of your dreams."

Megumi smiled.

"I guess…leaving people is good but at the same time sad." Megumi said.

"'Parting is such sweet sorrow'" Kaoru said.

There was some silence.

"When it comes time…to leave…Kenshin…will you…be…sad?" Kaoru asked while looking down.

Megumi looked at her, and then Kaoru looked up at Megumi and when she saw her face she cursed at herself.

'Idiot! If leaving him is her biggest problem and it makes her sad, why are you reminding her!!!!!!???'

"Kenshin…"

"Huh?"

"Kenshin…is a…nice person…" Megumi smiled, "…it'll be sad…to say good-bye to him…I think it'll be sad…because…" Megumi trailed off.

"…because….?"

"…because…of him…I…wasn't lonely…anymore…"

There was some silence again for a while when Kaoru said something.

"Kenshin…he was adopted…right?"

Megumi nodded.

"He…wasn't at an orphanage…he was living with a man…right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Kenshin told me…he lived with a man who hated him, and then kicked him out."

"Now…I wouldn't say that…"

"What do you mean?"

_My parents were always traveling and I was always with them but at the same time no because…they paid no attention to me. They would leave me in a hotel where I knew no one, expecting me to make friends with other children my age. But I could never go near them…because it broke my heart to see them…playing with their siblings or parents…doing things with people that I always wanted to do…being with someone. All I had was things that my parents buy me…but nothing they bought me could fill the hole I felt in my heart. I would tell people that my chest hurts and that I have this feeling that I don't understand but they would just toss it aside saying it was just stupid things I was saying because I was child. Only one person understood me and saw how much I was suffering._

_"I know I'm just a maid paid to take care of your child but I can't stay silent anymore."_

_"What is it what you want?" Mrs. Takani asked._

_"Is it a raise?" Mr. Takani asked._

_"This had nothing to do with me; it's about your child."_

_"Megumi? She's a happy child isn't she?" Mrs. Takani said._

_"On the contrary she's miserable." The maid said._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"She's always alone; she's never with the other kids all she does is watching them in envy."_

_"We can't help it we tell her to talk to them but she doesn't listen." Mr. Takani said._

_"How do you go near someone who has things that you yearn for without suffering?"_

_"I don't seem to understand you." Mrs. Takani said._

_"You guys as parents don't pay attention to her don't spend time with her, on the other hand the other children play with their parents and spend time with them and this make Megumi feel very lonely. Being an only child she feels like she is strangers with her own parents, strangers who just give her meaningless presents."_

_"Hold on a minute! Who do you think you are telling us these things?" Mr. Takani said._

_"'There's this pressures on my chest, it won't leave me alone and it makes me sad. What is it? How can I make it go away? I don't like it! How do I make it go away?' Says your daughter."_

_"She just does that for attention!"_

_"You don't give her attention not a minute of your time! Do you think that's what parents do?!"_

_"You're very bold, being a maid and scolding your masters like that. You do know that I can fire you right now?" Mrs. Takani said._

_"I love your daughter!" The maid cried, "It hurts me…a lot to see her like that! I don't care if you fire me; I don't care if I'm jobless and I starve to death, but…but…I beg of you, help that child, and give her a reason to smile again!"_

**_'I don't like it! How do I make it go away?'_**

"And what do you suggest we do?" Mr. Takani said loosing his patience.

_"A sibling would be nice for her…"_

_"You're kidding me, right?" Mrs. Takani asked, "Do you think that the way I move around I have time to have a child and take care of it?"_

_"You don't have to have one…there are many children in the world who are family less."_

_My main maid was fired for the lack of respect she had for my parents and telling them to adopt a child made them mad. The only person who cared for me…gone. I suddenly felt the pain get bigger, and bigger to a point to where I couldn't take it anymore so one day I left the house. For the next weeks on the news and newspaper was the notice of the disappearance of Takani's daughter. There were reward money, many policemen were on the case, and a lot of people were searching for me. Rumors were spread of how I ran away because my parents were abusive or my parents were bad. Their reputation was going down and their daughter was missing, it was real troubling for them. I was living with an old lady who seemed to always forget things but she was nice, unlucky for me her son was visiting, he found me, took me back, got his reward money and left._

_"Megumi, my precious daughter! Why did you leave?" Mrs. Takani said_

_"Honey we were worried!" Mr. Takani said _

_I stayed quiet because I was still mad at the fact that they fired my maid._

_"Are you really lonely? Are you really **that** lonely?" my mom asked._

_Megumi looked into her mom's eyes and water filled her eyes. Her mom hugged her._

_"I have great news my dear, me and your dad decided to get you a little brother, isn't that great? Isn't that great? So…so…don't ever run away again, okay?"_

_I was surprised for a moment when she said that and I kept on repeating it in my head._

_'Little brother…little brother…little brother…'_

_A feeling of…relief filled me…relief that…_

_"I won't be alone anymore?" I asked._

_My mom shook her head._

_"Never again."_

_I counted the days up till the day we would go to the orphanage and I would get my brother. When the day came and we went I asked if I could go somewhere for a while, they were reluctant but in the end they let me go. I walked to a place where a lot of flowers grew. I started to pick flowers to make a bouquet, for a while I was by myself when a man came up to me._

_"Um…little girl are you lost?" he asked._

_I turned around and looked up at a huge man who was bulky and looked strong._

_At first I was scared._

_"I-I…I was j-just picking flowers, I-is that w-wrong?"_

_"No…I was just wondering if you were lost."_

_I calmed down a bit._

_"No, I'm here with my parents; they're getting me a new brother."_

_"Brother?"_

_I nodded._

_"I'm Megumi Takani and my parents are looking for a brother for me so I won't be lonely anymore."_

_"Um…well I'm Hiko…and…uh…well…I know you're family is really famous and…wealthy."_

_I nodded._

_"How old does the boy need to be?" He asked me._

_"Younger than me."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Nine."_

_He looked like he was thinking for a while when he decided to leave._

_"Well since you're not lost I guess I'll leave now…I hope you find a nice boy."_

_"Thank you."_

_Hiko left and I continued to make my bouquet. After a while I got hungry so I put down my flowers and left to eat. When I came back I continued working when I heard groaning, scared I turned around and saw a little red-head. _

_"My name is Megumi, Megumi Takani, yours?"_

_"Kenshin Himura."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, little brother Kenshin."_

_After I cleaned him up I dragged him to my parents._

_"Mommy look I found a cute little boy!" I shouted._

_My parents turned around and were surprised to see me with a boy._

_"Who is this?" my mom asked_

_"Kenshin, I asked him to be my brother, is that okay?"_

_"Megumi you can't ask someone you just met…" my dad said._

_"But…I want him as a brother."_

_"But we don't know anything about him like if he has diseases or not." my dad reasoned._

_"We'll check." She said._

_"Actually it might not be a bad idea…" my mom said, "it'll be hard to have all those children there looking at us and hoping that we pick them but if we just take this kid…"_

_"Are you serious?" He asked._

_Mrs. Takani walked to in front of Kenshin._

_"Hey, little boy, would you like to be become part of this family?" she asked._

_Kenshin blinked a few times._

_"S-sure."_

_"Then it's settled, welcome to the Takani family, Kenshin."_

"Megumi…" Kaoru said.

"I think that when Hiko found out that we were looking for a boy he kicked out Kenshin hoping that we would find him and take him."

"What if you didn't?"

Megumi shrugged.

"It was all over the news the fact that Kenshin came into the family so he must've heard and then he could rest in peace knowing that Kenshin wasn't out there starving."

"True, but then…if he's so important…why do you tease Kenshin sometimes?"

"Because…I like to have fun once in a while." She said slyly.

Megumi and Kaoru got to the shoe store and got what they wanted. Megumi also went to a salon to make an appointment. They walked back to the house where Kenshin was still in bed.

"Geez…he's still in bed, but he's not that red anymore…Oh Megumi is your parents coming to your graduation?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'd like to meet them."

"No you don't, trust me….Talking about parents, Kaoru what did your mom say about the play?"

"She asked why I kissed the prince and I told her it was part of the play…"

_"Are you sure? Everyone seemed surprised even the crew."_

_"It was the director's idea."_

_Her mom still looked at her._

_"Is that so…?" she asked suspiciously._

"I don't think she believed you…"

Kaoru took off the towel.

"I don't think so, either."

Kenshin started to groan.

"Oh, he's waking up!"

But Kenshin didn't open his eyes he just started to mumble things.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"sksjksk…sksjksk…sksjksk…"

"What?"

"Breast…" he mumbled, "…lots of breasts…breasts…."

Kaoru's eye twitched.

Kenshin mumbled some more and then opened his eyes slowly.

"Kao…ru?" He asked when he opened his eyes completely

"Did you just say….lots of breast?"

Kenshin blinked

**"Kenshin you idiot!"******

Kaoru knocked him on the head knocking him out again.

"Huh?" She said.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! Kenshin!!! I'm so sorry!!!!"

Megumi's graduation came and it went all well. Megumi looked really beautiful. She won a lot of awards. Aoshi was also a hit, Kenshin mentioned that to Kaoru who just got mad.

At Megumi's graduation party a lot of people talked to Megumi and gave her presents. Who knows how but she was able to get a moment to herself, she was standing far away from everyone looking at the ceiling…distant…

"Congratulations."

Megumi was surprised by Kenshin who brought her a cup of soda.

"Thanks."

"You seem so sad for someone who's getting so much attention."

"I was just thinking about everyone I'm saying good-bye to…my friends…teachers…"

"Saying good-bye is real sad…but at the same time good, you know? You can meet new people."

Megumi laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked annoyed.

"Kaoru said the same thing…really, you two are really alike, real naïve yet nice…I'm glad she's your girlfriend."

Kenshin blushed and then drank from his soda.

The next day, the last day of school…

Kenshin was walking through the halls of depressed girls.

'What's wrong with them?' Kenshin asked himself.

When he reached the gang Kenshin saw that Misao was depressed.

'Oh, I know now.'

"I'm soo sad," Misao whined.

"Don't cry Misao…"

"How can I not? Lord Aoshi is leaving! What's gonna happen to the Aoshi club?"

"Well I guess…shut down…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaoru sighed.

"Well…you know…you could visit his house, I heard he's staying there and not going to a dorm."

Misao looked at Kaoru.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Alright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aoshi's staying in this neighborhood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What??? Really???" The girls in the hallways exclaimed, "All right!!!! Aoshi's staying near us!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'I'll visit him everyday!' some girls said.

'I'll call him everyday!'

'I'll e-mail him!'

Kenshin laughed helplessly.

'I feel…kind of sorry…for him.'

The moment everyone has been waiting for is here, the time everyone wanted…summer!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru was running with a magazine in her hand. When she got to Kenshin's building she went in and went to their house.

**Knock**

"Who?" Megumi asked.

"It's me." Kaoru said.

The door opened and Kaoru walked inside. Kenshin was in the living room drinking coke and watching TV.

"Good morning, Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"Good morning…" He mumbled.

"Megumi look what I found!" Kaoru said.

"What?"

"Some things for your dorm!"

"Dorm?"

"Yeah, stuff to personalize it, I found real cute things…"

"Why would I need dorm things?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You need things for your dorm, I even found a computer."

"Kaoru, I'm not going to a dorm."

Kaoru gasped.

"Megumi you're not going to college?!"

Megumi laughed.

"I am, I am but I'm staying here in this house with my cute little brother."

"Hey…" Kenshin said.

"B-but why did you say that you would be sad when Ken…" Megumi cut her off.

"Oh, I didn't know you meant now, I thought you meant more in the future," Megumi then started to get suspicious, "why did you want me to leave Kaoru? Did you need Kenshin alone in this apartment for _some_ reason?"

Kaoru turned red, and Kenshin choked on his soda.

"Huh, Kaoru? I can only imagine one thing a girl and a boy can do alone…in a….apartment…"

"T-that's wrong! You got it all wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

__

_The Couple of the Year_

_By: Flay Alstar_

_There is love in the air this year as two of our freshmen become a couple, Kaoru Kamiya and Kenshin Himura. They were introduced by Kenshin's sister, a graduate this year, Megumi Takani. It was love at first sight, as they both fell for each other. Himura made the first move as he went to her window with serenades and confessed his love, Kaoru accepted his love and they went out. After taking her to an expensive and romantic restaurant he walked her home and gave her a good-night kiss and now they're a happy couple. Let's congratulate these two freshmen on their relationship and hope that they live happily with each other and that their love lasts eternally._

Author's Point: The dress Megumi pick is really pretty I should know cause it's mine. Sorry if I didn't describe the dresses right I didn't know what everything was called…Okay so this is what I thought, everywhere I read Kenshin was the best in kendo, no one can beat him and that's how it's suppose to be 'cause he's the _main_ character, even in my first fic he was the best so I decided to not make him the best, but note I never said he will be weak…I know this chapter was long, I know, but the worry I'll try to make the next short so up till then, chao!

**Rain Angst:**Thanks I try my best to make good chapters! Well it's not really if I like the song I just need a few about someone trying to gets someone's forgiveness because they did something dumb like cheat on the person they love or lie to them, it doesn't matter if I like them or not…and well about Kenshin not having the same feelings…if he did have the same feelings then we would've have a plot now would we?

**Jouko-chan******I'm glad you find it so funny, I don't know how I come up with it really, they just come into my mind…I thought that if the Cinderella story ended like it always does then that would be boring…so I twisted it a bit, I was kind of worried if you guys would like it, but I guess you did, I'm glad. I kind of wonder if you guys will like this chapter, oh well hope to hear from you again!

**Cincygurl22: **Well, I just thought that Sano didn't stand out much in the story so…I had him come up with a plan, no one would expect that.

So you really like Megumi's slyness, well let me just tell you, you haven't seen the last of her! Hope to see you a lot!

**Britty1633wmconnect: **It was weird…I answered your review in the other chapter but it didn't come up…I wonder why…well that's okay cause I'm answering now…whatever you wanna give me: lyrics, titles, artist…is fine with me, and I thank you in advance for giving them to me! I updated later than I was suppose to, sorry, but don't die one me!********


	7. Let's Get to Know Each Other

Author's Point: Yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back with lots of ideas but for the next chapter but enjoy anyways!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or the song!!!!!!!

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Let's Get to Know Each Other

Kenshin was lying down on the couch watching television when Megumi came and turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Kenshin said annoyed.

"Don't tell me you plan to spend your whole entire vacation sleeping, watching television, and eating only."

"Don't nag me Megumi, every single summer I'm _always_ sent to camps and during vacations I had to study. This is our first summer without our parents and I plan on enjoying it!"

"I am NOT gonna look after or live with a slob, besides if you do that you'll get fat and then Kaoru won't like that."

Kenshin blushed a little and then scowled.

"What I do with my body has nothing to with you or her," Kenshin said.

"Nothing to do with whom?" Kaoru asked when she came in.

Kenshin and Megumi looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, the door was open so I let myself in...you know it's dangerous to leave your door open like that."

"I'm here trying to get your boyfriend off his lazy ass." Megumi said.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and he looked the other way.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"I was watching television, is that wrong?" Kenshin mumbled.

Kaoru walked towards Kenshin and grabbed his hand and started to lead him to his room.

"You're young, don't waste your time at home. There are lots of things you could do outside," Kaoru said cheerfully.

When they got to his room Kaoru practically pushed him inside.

"Now, clean yourself up so that we can go somewhere." Kaoru said.

"W-wait! I don't want..." Kaoru interrupted him.

"Don't make me wait," she said walking outside and closing the door behind her.

Kenshin just stared at the door that Kaoru closed.

'My summer....'

"Thanks Kaoru," Megumi said, "I thought I was gonna have to scream this early in the morning."

"Screaming is never the answer..."

"I see."

Kenshin came out of his room real depressed.

"I'm ready..." he said in a mono-tone voice.

"All right, let's go," Kaoru said standing up, then she looked at Megumi and asked, "Do you want to come with us?"

Megumi shook her head.

"I have to fix some things up before I start college...and anyways I don't wanna be a bother on your date."

'Who said this was a date?' Kenshin asked confused.

"Okay," Kaoru said and then she walked to Kenshin and linked her arms through his, "shall we go, Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at her arm that was linked to his for a while, and then he answered.

"Yeah."

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking through the streets. Kaoru removed her arm from Kenshin's and stretched.

"Today's a nice day," she said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah..."

"When it's sunny outside it tends to give you a lot of energy, don't you think so?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you bored?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah...I mean, um...no."

"How 'bout we take a walk through the park, it'll do us good exercise."

'Exactly what's that suppose to mean?' Kenshin thought.

"That would be nice," he said.

So they walked started to walk to the park when Kaoru took Kenshin's hand, he looked at her hand holding his and then looked at her. She started picking up the pace.

"You walk so slow, you know that?" She said.

Kenshin shook his head.

When they got to the park Kaoru slowed her pace. She started to look around at the trees and the flowers.

"Nature...is definitely the best," she said.

"So...are you like a hippie?" Kenshin asked.

"No," Kaoru said laughing a bit, "I just like nature...I think that what's happening to it is bad and I help out with environmental things like planting trees or cleaning up...but at the same time I like the things the things that damage the environment, they make life comfortable."

"So you can't choose."

"I do a little of both."

They walked a little more when Kaoru saw something that made her gasp.

"Kenshin look!"

Kenshin looked to where Kaoru was pointing to and saw a lot of pretty flowers. They walked to them.

"I adore flowers."

"You have of your own?"

"Yeah, but I like it the best when someone gives me flowers, it gives me a feeling...that I can't explain but it makes me feel real happy."

"Flowers are nice...but I won't say I adore them."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"No."

"I like roses."

"The classic huh?"

"Can't beat the classics."

After they were done in the park and were exiting Kaoru spoke.

"I'm kind of hungry, what about you?"

"I guess I could eat."

"I know this nice place, wanna go?"

"Fine with me."

So Kenshin followed Kaoru to the place where they were gonna eat. When they came in they took some seats and ordered something.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Kaoru asked.

"It's okay."

"Do you have a favorite food or something...?"

"No, I don't mind really what I eat."

"Not even if it's spinach?"  
Kenshin smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that."

There was silence.

"Is sitting at home and watching television what you like to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, you can rot on the couch. You got to go out sometime."

"Even if I didn't want to _somebody _would make me go out."

The waitress brought the drinks that they wanted.

"If someone wanted to give you a...present...um...what would...you...want...?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"It really doesn't matter."

"You have to like, how can it not matter?"

Kenshin drank some of his soda.

"As long as it's something that's useful to me, then I would like it...except for clothing."

"What's wrong with getting clothing?"

"They get you something that you don't like and then they expect you to wear it."

"I guess..."

The waitress came with the food, once she set the food for Kaoru she went to set Kenshin's. While she was near Kenshin, he took a glance at her huge...bosom. He kept staring like if he was in a trance up till he felt this huge pain on his leg because someone, well, Kaoru kicked him hard on the leg. Kenshin winced. The waitress looked at his face which was in pain.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no, everything's fine."

"Well then, enjoy your meal," she said bowing.

"Thanks."

Both of them ate in silence.

'She kicks hard! I wonder if I'm gonna be able to walk...'

_Kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau dakedo...[I ended up lying to you but...]_

Kaoru stopped eating and started to listen to the song, Kenshin looked at her.

"This song..." Kaoru said.

_mou sukoshi...mou sukoshi...[just a bit more...just a bit more...]_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"This is my favorite song!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin blinked a few times.

"After this let's go to karaoke, ok?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to listen the song!"

"Why...?"

Kaoru turned a little red and then started to speak nervously.

"W-well...I thought...that this song...was really...similar to me..."

"To you?"

"Well...I could never bring myself to talk to you...in a normal...conversation...and I...I...I..." Kaoru stammered, "...geez Kenshin, don't make me say it!"

"Ok..ok..fine. We'll go there after we're done here."

When they both finished eating, or when Kaoru finished eating they paid and zoomed out of the store, well at least Kaoru did.

"Come again." The waitress said.

Kenshin looked again at her chest when Kaoru became irritated and pulled his ear.

"Let's go!"

"Ow! Ow...I'm coming...I'm coming!" Kenshin said in pain.

After they walked for a bit Kaoru started to pick up her pace but Kenshin continued walking slowly. Kaoru looked at him from the corner of her eye and stopped and walked back to him and took his hand.

"Come on, Kenshin! I wanna get there!"

"It's not going anywhere," Kenshin mumbled.

"Kenshin!"

"Alright...alright..."

He started to walk faster and in no time they reached there destination.

"I'm not singing here, right?" Kenshin asked.

"You want to?"

"No."

"Well, listen to my fav song."

'I hope she can sing...' Kenshin thought pitying himself already.

They walked in and after they paid and prepared everything they went to the karaoke.

"What's the song called?" Kenshin asked.

"'Just a bit more'" Kaoru said.

'Never heard of it' Kenshin thought.

"Listen to me well, ok Kenshin?" Kaoru asked enthusiastically.

Kenshin stared at her for a while and then nodded.

"I'm starting..." Kaoru announced.

Kenshin nodded unenthusiastically.

The music started to play and the lights started to dim. Kaoru had her eyes closed and she was smiling, when it was time to start....she opened her eyes.

_soshite kizuite toki ni[By the time I noticed]_

_kangaeteiru no wa kimi no koto de[I was already thinking about you]_

_sorega sugoku hazukashikattari[I thought that was really embarrassing]_

_soguko iyadattari amoete[and I really hated it]_

_sore wa boku ga kimochi wo...tsutai koto ga kowai kara desu[It's because I am afraid to convey my feelings]_

_atama de osaetsuketemo[Even if I suppress it in my head ]_

_kokoro wa dou suru koto mo dekinakute[I can't do anything about my heart]_

_autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai you ni[To make you not notice when we meet]_

_itsumo to kawari nai you ni [and to make it no different from the norm]_

_hanashiteru tsumori de... yoyuu mo nakute[is how I planned to talk to you, but I couldn't._

_kurushikunatta boku wa[I am suffering]_

_kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau dakedo...[I ended up lying to you, but...]_

_mou sukoshi mou sukoshi[just a bit more...just a bit more..._

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara[If I can get closer to your heart]_

_mou sukoshi mou sukoshi[just a bit more...just a bit more..._

_ima kon toki ga kienai you ni[try not to erase this moment...]_

While Kaoru continued singing the rest of the lyrics Kenshin started to think.

'Why is she...?'

"_Well...I could never bring myself to talk to you...in a normal...conversation...and I...I...I..."_

'This whole day she's been asking me questions...'

"_If someone wanted to give you a...present...um...what would...you...want...?" Kaoru asked nervously._

"_It really doesn't matter."_

"_You have to like, how can it not matter?"_

'What...what is it...that she wants?'

_ima kon toki ga kienai you ni[try not to erase this moment...]_

_douka kami-sama...boku ni yuuki wo kudasa-iiii[Please god give me courage]_

The music started to end and Kaoru put back the microphone.

"How was I?" Kaoru asked.

"Fine..."

"That's good."

She walked towards Kenshin and sat with him.

"Did you like the song?"

"Yeah..."

Kaoru frowned.

"You don't sound like you like it."

"You don't look like you can sing." Kenshin replied.

'And you can't...' Kenshin thought to himself.

"I guess...but then I could say that you look like a liar," Kaoru said.

Kenshin went frigid.

"_I...I...like Kenshin, very much!"_

"_I...like you, too."_

'I _am _a liar...' Kenshin thought guiltily.

"Is there something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head.

"It's nothing."

After a period of silence...

"Why...did you bring me...here?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't like it here?" Kaoru asked.

"That's not it...why do you want me to know your favorite song...why do you want me to know the restaurant you like...why do you want me to know what you like...and what you do?"

Kaoru looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Because..." Kaoru started, "...I like you Kenshin...I..." Kaoru squeezed her hands, "...I stood up late last night...thinking about you...when I noticed...I had nothing...to think...about..."

"Huh?"

"...I didn't know...anything about you...and I wanted to know...about you...I wanted you to know...about me...I-I-I don't know it's just this feeling I have that..." Kaoru said putting a hand on her chest, "...I want to know everything...what you think about...what you like...I want to know about...you."

Kenshin stayed silent for a while like if he was thinking....and then he spoke.

"I understand now...that's okay."

"You don't want me...to know about you?"

Kenshin rested his head on his hand.

"I don't mind."

There was some silence when Kaoru stood up.

"The air here is too awkward...let's leave."

"Where?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru thought for a while.

"I could go for some television and soda," she said.

Kenshin looked at her.

'Well...it's not the same with you there...' Kenshin thought.

"S-sure..." He said standing up too.

So then both of them returned to Kenshin's apartment to find that Megumi wasn't there. They sat down on the couch and Kenshin turned on the television and put a channel.

Megumi came back from wherever she was to find a bored Kaoru watching television and an awkward-looking Kenshin doing the same thing.

'Is this what he watches...?' Kaoru thought, 'I could fall asleep right here...'

"When did you guys get here?"

"A while before..." Kaoru said in a mono-tone.

"Don't tell me Kenshin convinced you to come here and spend your vacation watching television!" Megumi said.

"No...it was my idea..." Kaoru said.

'And I regret it...' Kaoru thought crying inside.

Megumi stared at them and then sighed.

"I can't stand it I can't stand seeing you guys rot there...you know what? Tomorrow we're all going to pool, I'll invite everyone."

"Why does everyone have to come?" Kenshin asked.

"Why...?" Megumi asked, she started to smile evilly and the horns started to grow, "it'll be more interesting that way, hehehehehe..."

"Then it's settled!" Kaoru said standing up, "I'll go getting ready..." she said.

'Anything to stop watching this...' Kaoru thought.

'Was it just me or did horns grow out of Megumi?' Kenshin thought.

"I'll do the same...I have to call up everyone anyway..." Megumi said going into her room.

"I'll leave now...bye Kenshin!"

"Bye..." Kenshin responded.

Kaoru walked out of the door and Kenshin sat there for a while.

He shrugged.

'Oh well, I got my TV...it's all good.'

And Kenshin changed the channel.

Author's Point: Now that was _short._ Anyways the song 'Just a bit more' is from the anime 'Midori-no-hibi' I happened to get my idea for this story from that song and...I like the song...so...whatever, oh and 'Midori-no-hibi is a good anime I recommend you to watch it if you get your hands on it. So, the next chapter...someone evil is coming, very, very evil...perhaps eviler than Megumi! Don't miss it! Oh and the chapter is gonna be pretty long so I won't answer any reviews also I'm very tired right now 'cause I was on a trip yesterday so I won't be answering reviews now, and that's it...see you next time!!!!!!!!!!


	8. For Just One Girl

Author's Point: Hello!!! So in this chapter we introduce a new person, a new love, and a whole lot of new craziness, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk! Are you happy? Now...take these handcuffs off.

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

For Just One Girl

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Kaoru's eyes opened a bit.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

She groaned, and then she took her clock to see the time. It read 7'o clock.

'Seven in the morning? Why is it ringing at this time?'

Kaoru saw this note on the clock.

_Today everyone is going to the pool, don't over-sleep!_

'Tch, I wouldn't wake up at this time for no stinkin' pool.'

Kaoru put back her clock and then went back to sleep.

_Good morning everybody! Today's a new day ready to be spent! The temperature is very nice as it is in the high 90's and it's expected to be sunny all day. A nice day to hit amusement parks, beaches, or swimming pools._

Kaoru's eyes opened a bit.

_And now a requested song, 'Just a bit more'_

_soshite kizuite toki niBy the time I noticed_

'kangaeteiru no wa kimi no koto de I was already thinking about you' Kaoru mumbled.

She stood up and walked to her radio, when she looked at it she saw that someone programmed it to turn on, she turned it off.

Back in her bed, she fell asleep.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Kaoru eyes opened and she was pissed.

She got out of bed and stomped to her phone.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Misao said.

"You just woke me up!"

"Don't shout at me, you're the one who told me to call you at this time!"

"Why the hell would I tell you that!?"

"Because today we're going to the pool with Megumi and Kenshin."

"Why would I wake up early to go to...a..." Kaoru stopped talking.

'Kenshin?'

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Misao I'll pass through your house, I gotta go now!"

Kaoru came running down the stairs, went into the kitchen got a glass of water and was about to leave when her mother stopped her.

"Kaoru?"

She turned around and found her mother.

"Where are you going with your bathing suit?"

Kaoru was wearing her bathing suit then a white t-shirt and some shorts on top.

"To the pool," she responded.

"With who?"

"Misao, Megumi...and her little brother," Kaoru said.

"You know..." Her mother said while getting some water herself, "you never did present me to them."

"There was never a chance."

"Is that so?"

Kaoru sighed.

"Look, if you don't trust me...it's your day off, you can come along if you want..." Kaoru said.

Her mother looked at her. While Kaoru was looking at her mother with a serious face she chanted in her head:

'Don't say yes, Don't say yes, Don't say yes, Don't say yes, Don't say yes, Don't say yes...'

"Luckily for you I don't want to go to the pool," her mother said.

"Then...I'll be going now..." Kaoru said while walking out of the house.

"Have a safe trip."

When Kaoru was about a block away from her house, she sighed.

'That was close.'

Misao walked out of her house.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled.

"Have a nice time," someone yelled back.

While Misao closed the door she spotted Kaoru a block from her house.

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!" She yelled and at the same time she waved her hand.

When Kaoru saw Misao she smiled and picked up her pace.

"Good morning," Kaoru said.

"Good morning," Misao said.

"Did your mother ask you questions about the pool?" Kaoru asked

"Who I was going with...I told her you and Megumi,"

"What about Kenshin?"

"If I tell her a boy is gonna be there she wouldn't let me go."

"I told my mom I was going with you, Megumi and her little brother. Technically I wasn't lying."

"Yeah well, Kenshin isn't that _little_,"

"Yeah well...forget about that...more importantly, let me hear about your bathing suit," Kaoru said.

"My bathing suit is the best!!!!!!!!" Misao said spinning around, "...it's two pieces, and the top one is strapless."

"Does it have any design?"

"A bold color of blue."

"Mine is one piece but it doesn't have any straps, it has some strings that I have to tie in the back of my neck and a hole in the chest area, it doesn't have any design, I bought especially because it matched my eyes."

"I wonder who's gonna be looking in that hole?" Misao said slyly.

Kaoru blushed a little.

"D-don't say stupid things...I'll punch whoever looks there," Kaoru said putting up her fists.

"We'll see..." Misao said while smirking.

Kaoru looked up at the sky as they walked.

'Actually...I got it because I wanted to impress Kenshin...he's got me a little nervous since he told me about my body not being feminine...even though he says I'm alright...' Kaoru turned a little red, "it's a little embarrassing thinking that he said that to me...'

"Kaoru we're at Megumi's house." Misao said.

Kaoru looked at the building in front of her.

'That was quick...' she thought.

"Come on!" Misao said while pulling Kaoru inside.

"Megumi! Megumi!!!!! Where are my bathing suits?" Kenshin yelled.

"How should I know?" She yelled back.

Kenshin went through his drawers.

'How do you loose five pairs of trunks?' Kenshin asked himself.

He continued going through his drawer when Megumi came in.

"I found this..." she said.

Kenshin turned his head expecting to see one of his bathing suits but when he saw what she had he was about to fall back.

"Megumi I am _not _wearing that!"

"What's wrong with it? It's just a Speedo."

"When the hell have you seen me wear that!?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad...just think of it like wearing your underpants in public...wait-that's a bad example," Megumi said.

"I'm not wearing it!"

"You don't have anything else to wear, anyways don't you think Kaoru would like seeing you in these," Megumi said mischievously.

Kenshin turned a tinge red.

"Why does something tell me you're the one who hid my trunks so I would have to wear that?"

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Megumi said slyly.

The door rang.

Megumi threw the speedo to Kenshin and it landed in his face. Then she left to answer the door.

"Megumi are you guys ready to go?" Kaoru asked as she walked in.

"I'm only waiting for Kenshin," she said.

"What is he doing?" Misao asked.

"Trying to look for his bathing suit," Megumi answered.

"Megumi! Where did you out my trunks!?" Kenshin yelled from his room.

"I told you I don't know! Wear what I gave you." Megumi yelled back.

"I am not wearing a speedo!"

"Speedo?" Kaoru and Misao asked at the same time. They started to imagine it. Kenshin with a speedo on.............Misao and Kaoru turned green.

Kenshin came out of his room, when he saw Misao and Kaoru there he was surprised.

"Kenshin stop holding everyone up," Megumi said, ''put on something!"

"Since I have nothing to wear I'm not going," Kenshin said walking to the couch, sitting down and turning on the television.

'Not going?' Kaoru thought, 'then...what was the point of me buying this bathing suit...' she thought sadly.

"Tch, fine...don't come, better for me, now that idiot doesn't have to come either." Megumi said.

"Idiot?" Misao asked.

"Oh yeah...I invited Sano," Kenshin remembered.

"You know, it's rude to invite someone and then tell him he's not going," Megumi said, "if you look at it that way, you have to go."

Kenshin looked at his sister.

"Fine I'll go..." Kenshin said and Megumi smiled evilly, "but don't think you won...I'll just ask Sano to lend me one of his trunks...that he washed."

Megumi was still smirking.

"Fine," Megumi said going to her room to get her stuff.

'There are other ways to mess with you Kenshin...' Megumi thought, 'don't think you won.'

"Wait, SANOSUKE is going?" Misao said like if she didn't believe it, "awww...that just ruined my mood."

"I invited someone else too," Megumi said when she came out.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi smiled, "Aoshi."  
Misao's eyes widened and she smiled broadly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! LORD AOSHI!???????????!!!!" Misao squealed.

"Why?" Kenshin whined.

"I thought I told you I would invite everyone," Megumi said.

"He doesn't include in 'everyone'" Kenshin said

"Well guess what...he does."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something else, but then something hit him. He looked at Kaoru who was smiling happily because Misao was so happy.

'Actually...this can work out just fine.' Kenshin thought.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi were in the changing rooms. Misao had her bathing suit on and was looking at herself in the mirror, disapprovingly.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked Misao when she took off her t-shirt and shorts.

"If I knew that Lord Aoshi was coming I would've chosen a different bathing suit...this one makes me look _more_ childish than I am already, I took it 'cause I thought it was gonna be me, you, Megumi, and Kenshin."

"You look real nice in it Misao, you have nothing to worry about."

Misao turned to face her.

"Says you, look at yourself!" Misao said grabbing her chest.

"M-Misao! Don't grab me!" Kaoru said turning a bit red.

"Hey, stop playing around...let's get to the swimming pool," Megumi said.

Kaoru's and Misao's jaws opened when they saw Megumi.

'She wears a regular black one piece swimsuit and yet her body makes it look special and fabulous,' Kaoru smiled, "I'm a bit jealous.'

"Kaoru!" Megumi said surprised looking at her.

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror.

"My bathing suit is nice right? It matches my eyes," Kaoru said.

"Actually I was going to say that your hair looks mistreated and to take care of it, but yeah I was gonna comment your bathing suit...so tell me did you buy it for...a...special reason or _person_?" Megumi asked.

"N-no," Kaoru said starting to feel embarrassed, "I bought it because the lady that sold it to me said it looked good...on me..."

'This can work out well...' Megumi thought evilly.

"I'll see if the boys are already there, you guys stay here, okay?" Megumi said taking her towel and walking out.

Kaoru nodded and continued looking at herself.

'I hope...he says...something,' she thought.

Kenshin was waiting at the gate for Sanosuke to come.

"Hey! Did I make you wait long?" Sanosuke said when he got there.

"Yes," Kenshin said irritated.

"Oh, sorry...oh, here's what you wanted," Sano said passing him a trunk.

"You did wash it, right?"

"That's an offense, I wash my bathing suits right after each time I use it," Sano said with pride.

"I sure hope so, for your sake."

"So...where's your sister?"

"Changing with the others," Kenshin said while he started to walk.

"Others? Isn't it just me you and her?"

"No, Misao and Kaoru are here too, not to mention Aoshi."

"_Aoshi?"_

"Megumi invited him."

"Oh, is that so?"

Kenshin and Sano continued walking when they saw Megumi walking towards them with a towel wrapped around her.

"You didn't change yet?" She asked.

"Sano came just right now," Kenshin said.

"Yo!" Sanosuke said with a goofy face.

Megumi looked at him.

"You still look like an idiot." She said.

"Ohhh, how cold," he said.

"I'll be done in five minutes," Kenshin said.

"Fine," Megumi said walking back.

Sanosuke sighed.

"She really doesn't like me..." he said.

"Forget about her, come on let's go."

After they got some lockers, changed into their bathing suits and put their clothing in their locker, Kenshin and Sanosuke went to the pool.

"Um...Kenshin?" Sanosuke said.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do...if...I...told you that...um...I..."

"Kenshin!" Someone cut Sanosuke off.

Kenshin looked to see who called him, and Megumi was running to him in her bathing ...

When Megumi got to them Kenshin turned a little red and turned the other way.

"I forgot to tell you something really important," she said.

"W-what?"

"When Kaoru comes out don't compliment her bathing suit, don't look like you like it...if you do she'll get mad and call you a sick pervert."

"What...?" Kenshin asked confused.

"She was just complaining about it in the changing rooms and I just had to tell you so you guys won't fight and break up and then I can't tease you anymore."

"Okay?"

Megumi looked to the back of Kenshin and became irritated.

"What are you drooling at?" she asked the idiot-I mean-Sanosuke.

Sanosuke wiped his mouth.

"N-nothing..." he said.

Kenshin began to walk with his head turned so he wasn't looking ahead of him.

"It doesn't matter," Kenshin said, "Kaoru can't possibly be wearing anything I would like."

And because his head was turned around Kenshin wasn't seeing in front of him he bumped into someone and fell backwards.

When he landed on the floor he heard some noise from the person he bumped into and recognized it as a girl.

'Ow...' he thought.

Then he opened his eyes to find Kaoru on top of him. She was on the floor on four-legs with Kenshin beneath her.

"Ow..." she said.

When she opened her eyes and found a surprised Kenshin looking at her she blinked a few times. For a while they were there staring at each other when Kenshin's eyes lowered and saw her chest, he turned red.

"I don't see any punching..." Misao said

Kaoru turned a little red and got off of Kenshin and stood there nervously.

"S-sorry..." She said.

"No..." Kenshin stood up, "I should've been looking where I was going..."

Kenshin looked at her bathing suit, and then turned his head the other way.

"...I should be sorry," he said.

They just stood there.

"You know...we're watching..." Sanosuke said.

Kenshin started to walk towards the chairs, "Are we gonna get in the pool or what?" he asked while sitting down.

"You're the one who's on the chair," Megumi said.

"Um..."

Everyone turned around to see Aoshi there standing...and waiting.

"LORD AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aoshi looked at Misao who just screamed like a freak. She ran towards him.

"I'm so glad I can see you!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aoshi looked at her.

"Do I...know you?"

"Don't you remember? From the Cinderella audition?"

"There were a lot of girls at the audition."

"I'm Misao!"

Aoshi just looked at Megumi.

"Did I come late?"

"No you came just on time," Misao said.

'This is taking too long...' Megumi thought. She looked at the pool and then smiled. She walked a little bit closer to the pool and dived in. She came up and waved her hand screaming:

"Hey!!!!! The waters great come on in!!!!!!"

Misao got real excited and ran into the pool dragging Aoshi with her. Sanosuke left to get something to drink.

Kaoru was the only and standing so she just walked towards Kenshin.

"Um...Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do...you..." Kaoru started, "...do you...like...do you like my bathing suit?" She asked nervously.

Kenshin looked at her.

"_If you say anything she'll call you a sick pervert."_

"It is a nice day out..." Kenshin said and he looked at the clouds.

Kaoru looked at him strangely.

"W-what?"

"A nice day to come to the pool."

Kaoru just continued staring at him up till she finally walked away from him.

Kenshin sighed.

"Problems?" Sanosuke asked passing him a drink.

"When aren't there any?"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have any way to make a person's feelings go away?"

"What?"

"Forget it"

They both sat there drinking.

Kenshin, after taking a few sips, started to look around. The sky was blue as always, the air smelled like chlorine which made him sick...Then he glanced at Sanosuke who he found staring at someone, Kenshin followed his gaze and saw Megumi. He elbowed Sanosuke.

"Hey, stop staring at Megumi so much, people will think you like her or you stalk her..." Kenshin said jokingly.

"Kenshin..." Sanosuke started.

"Hmm...?"

"I...um...need a favor from...you..."

"What?"

"What would you do...if...I...told you that...um...I..."

"Come on Sanosuke...you're making it sound serious," Kenshin said.

"Right now...I like someone but that person doesn't like me, and so I wanted to ask you if you can help me."

Kenshin started to smile slyly.

"So Sanosuke finally fell for a girl..." he started to sniffle, "the little boy is growing up..."

Sanosuke elbowed him.

"Stop joking around...besides, I'm older than you."

"Anyways...how can I help you with that? It's not like I know what that person likes or can communicate with them easily."

"If you're not gonna help then its fine," Sanosuke said sitting back.

"You could at least tell me who it is." Kenshin said as he started to finish his drink.

"Well...I...I like...M...Mi...Misao."

Kenshin spit out what he was drinking.

"What?!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you...I like Megumi."

"Oh, ok..." Kenshin said relieved.

'W-wait...a second...' he thought.

"WHAT?!" He screamed while he stood up.

Everyone at the pool stared at Kenshin like if he was a freak.

Kenshin saw everyone's eyes on him so he sat down embarrassed.

When everyone went back to their business Kenshin faced his friend.

"What?!" He screamed in a whisper.

"What you heard man," he responded.

"But...but...why?!"

Sanosuke looked at Megumi.

"Isn't she great? She's pretty, smart, decent..."

"...evil, lazy, bossy and to top it off she is older than you!"

"I'll admit she has her defects..."

"I don't get it...every since you guys met she treats you like trash...why the hell do you _like _her?"

Sanosuke shrugged.

"Why do you like Kaoru?" he asked.

Kenshin turned the other way.

"That's a totally different story!"

"How is it Kenshin? How? You like Kaoru...right?"

"I feel so embarrassed!" Kaoru said while she was sitting down in the edge of the pool.

"I'm telling you Kaoru if he didn't say anything, then that guy is gay!" Misao said.

"I mean...I ask him how my bathing suit is and he tells me it's a nice day out!"

Megumi was dying to crack up but she had to hold it in.

"No one insults _my _best friend and gets away with it without dealing with me!" Misao said and got out of the pool and walked towards Kenshin.

She was almost there when she glanced to her side and saw Aoshi.

'Lord Aoshi!' She thought while smiling, she changed her course and walked towards Aoshi.

"Lord Aoshi! What are you doing there all by your self?"

"Hmm?" Aoshi looked to see who interrupted him from his tan.

"Why don't you come into the pool?"

Aoshi ignored her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting you from something?"

No response.

"Um...you look kinds hot would you like me to get you something to eat?"

Aoshi shook his head.

"Oh, ok." Misao said and went back to Kaoru.

"What did you do Misao?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About Kenshin."

"Oh sorry, I was talking with Lord Aoshi, we really hit it off, and it won't be long until he falls in love with my beauty."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and she started to look around and she saw Kenshin and Sanosuke talking or it looked like...arguing?

"Misao, I'll come back...let me check something out..."  
Kaoru sneaked her way towards them without letting them see her, she hid near enough to hear them but far enough so that they don't see her.

"What are you trying to imply Sanosuke?"

"Nothing, I was just..." Kenshin interrupted him.

"You were what Sanosuke? What?"

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me I would've told you what!"  
Kenshin stood up.

"You know what? Forget about it, and for your information I do like Kaoru!" Kenshin said pissed, "You might even say I love her!"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp.

Kenshin walked away from Sanosuke to the pool.

"O-okay..." Sanosuke said.

Kaoru sat there surprised.

"..._I love her!" _

For a while she was stunned when she put her hand on her chest.

"..._I love her!" _

'Love? Is that what he feels?'

Her heart skipped a beat.

'What...what do I feel?'

Her heart throbbed.

'I don't know what love feels like...I wouldn't know if that's how I feel...'

She started to shake.

'My heart ponds and throbs, I shake and get nervous, I feel this warm feeling...I get this need to hold him...this feeling...'

'I wouldn't know...I don't know...but...'

She smiled.

'I know...I feel...so very...happy...with whatever I'm feeling...'

Kenshin sighed.

'What got into me? I got so scared when he asked me that...'

"_You know what? Forget about it, and for your information I do like Kaoru!" Kenshin said pissed, "You might even say I love her!"_

'Sanosuke would probably tell me what a dumb ass I am for doing this if he found out...I don't want him to find out...I don't want anyone to find out.'

Then Kenshin felt two arms wrap around him and two soft things being pressed on his back. He turned around to find Kaoru smiling a little bit red.

'What the...?' he thought.

"I like you soooooooooo much...!" She said really loud.

Kenshin started to feel embarrassed when she said that and then he turned red when he saw everyone staring at them, pointing and smiling.

"K-Kaoru...what are you doing?"

"...soooooooo much!"

Kaoru tried to hug him tighter but instead ended up pushing them both into the pool. They entered with a huge splash.

When they came up from underwater Kaoru was still holding him.

"K-Kaoru, let me go...everyone is looking at us."

"I don't care!"

Kenshin tried to get her off him by pulling off her arms but she just moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer.

Megumi made her way to Misao.

"Misao! Misao!"

Misao looked at her.

"Look at that." She said pointing at Kaoru and Kenshin.

When Misao saw them she started to laugh.

"Awwww...isn't that cute?" Misao said.

"I wish I had a camera!" Megumi said.

Sanosuke walked to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey! Do you guys know you're in public?"

"I don't care!" Kaoru said.

"I can't get her off..." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin don't be shy!!!!" Kaoru said.

"Oh god..." Sanosuke said.

While they were all having fun they did not realize that they were being watched. Somewhere near the pool someone was watching them through binoculars and when I say them I mean Kaoru and Kenshin.

The person was frowning when Kaoru and Kenshin were playing around and scowled.

'Idiot...'

The person took a sling shot pulled back the string/rubber band and put a rock there. The rock was aimed at Sanosuke, then Kaoru, and then at Kenshin's head they smiled.

"Target locked."

"Kaoru let go of me! Everyone is looking!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Really..." Sanosuke said shaking his head while Megumi and Misao were still cracking up.

"Kaoru I'm serious! This is very embara---" Kenshin was cut off when he felt this pain in the back of his head.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked because he went quiet, she let go of him and he sunk down into the water. After about a minute Kaoru started to get worried.

"Kenshin?"

She put on her goggles and went underwater to look Kenshin, when she found him Kaoru panicked, he fainted underwater!

'Kenshin!'

She brought him up and out of the pool.

"Hurry! He fainted underwater!" Kaoru shouted.

Aoshi from his seat looked towards the right direction like if he saw something coming from there; he stood up and walked in that direction

"Oh, he did?" Sanosuke said.

Kaoru got a little mad.

"Hey! Could you worry a little since your friend almost died drowning!"

"And I thought this wouldn't happen any more..." Megumi said, "Move Kaoru."

"What?"

"I said move!"

Kaoru moved over and let the Megumi sit near Kenshin.

"I'm gonna perform CPR here so..."

"CPR?!" Kaoru shouted she started to imagine Megumi giving Kenshin mouth-to-mouth...

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Don't think weird things..." Megumi said to Kaoru.

"Huh?"

Megumi put both hands on Kenshin's chest and started push down. She did this for a few seconds when Kenshin spit out the water and started to cough.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted and hugged him.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, "Why do you guys act like if it was nothing when Kenshin was on the verge of death?"

"Um...don't you think you're exaggerating Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"Well...funny story really..." Sanosuke said.

_When I first started hanging out with Kenshin and we were at the beach Kenshin almost drowned. He wanted to go to deeper water saying he knew how to swim...and he didn't._

"_Help! Help! My friend is drowning!" Little Sanosuke said screaming like a maniac._

_Megumi was walking towards Sanosuke and when Sanosuke saw her he ran to her_

"_Oh, Megumi! Thank god, Kenshin's drowning!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders._

_Megumi slapped his hands off of her._

"_Get out of my way...idiot."_

"_Huh?"_

_Megumi went in and got Kenshin out and put both of her hands on his chest and pushed down up till Kenshin spit out the water and started to cough._

"_This happened a lot before so I'm kind of used him drowning as well as I'm prepared...." Megumi explained, "Anyways next time when something happens do something about it instead of running around, act like a man... moron."_

"He almost drowned a bunch of times after that, too." Sanosuke concluded.

Kenshin coughed again.

Kaoru laid his head on her lap.

"W-wait," Kenshin said and then coughed, "this time it was different..."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Misao asked.

"I felt this huge pain...in the back of my head and I went black."

"So you're saying you got hit with something? Where is it now?" Sanosuke asked

"I don't know...the pool?" Kaoru answered.

Sanosuke dived into the pool in the section where Kenshin was at, and Megumi inspected the back of Kenshin's head.

"You know...it does seem like you were hit with a small object..." Megumi said.

Sanosuke was walked around in the pool when he felt this pain in his feet.

"OW!" He shouted.

"What happened Sanosuke?" Misao asked.

He went underwater and picked up what he stepped on.

"Lookie what I found."

Megumi walked over to him and took it from his hand.

"A rock..." she said, "it could've been this..."

"It did feel real hard and rough...." Kenshin said.

"For it to have hurt so much to knock you out..." Megumi said, "It needs to be thrown at a fast speed or really hard..."

"So what you're saying is that someone threw it at Kenshin..." Misao said.

"Who would do that?" Kaoru said really pissed.

"I can answer that."

Everyone looked at Aoshi who was in back of them and was holding someone.

"I saw something coming from the right direction at an alarming speed, I thought it had something to do with the incident so I went to check it out and found this guy..." Aoshi said throwing someone on the floor in front of them but that person just smirked.

"You haven't changed a bit...Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

Kenshin looked at her from her lap since his head was on her lap...

"You...came back...." Kaoru said smiling a bit.

'You came back?' Kenshin repeated in his head.

Kaoru grinned and then stood up letting Kenshin's head falling on the concrete knocking him out again.

"You came back!" Kaoru said running to him and hugging him.

"H-hey...let go of me..." he said.

"I missed you so much, Yahiko!" Kaoru said.

Everyone was back at Kenshin's and Megumi's place in their living room, except Kenshin was in the kitchen getting an ice pack. He was muttering stuff like 'why the hell did she let my head drop like that' and 'they want to kill me...'

"Kenshin hurry up and get over here!" Megumi hollered.

Kenshin winced.

'Don't scream like that, my head aches a lot.' Kenshin thought.

He walked to the living room where they were in a circle with Kaoru and what he saw a short, tanned, 10-year old boy in the middle.

'Who the hell is he?' Kenshin thought.

"So...let me get this straight," Sanosuke said, "you have a brother?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said.

"And...you never told us because...?" Sanosuke asked again.

"You never asked..."

"Kaoru...those kinds of things you don't have to ask, it's like me not telling you Kenshin is my brother."

"I guess..." Kaoru said.

"Misao, did you know?" Megumi asked.

"Of course, I've known Kaoru for a long time." She responded.

"Why haven't we ever seen him?" Sanosuke asked.

"I've been in boot camp have a problem with that?" Yahiko said.

"That does explain how he was able to knock out Kenshin with just a rock..." Aoshi said.

"Hah!" Yahiko said, "A baby can knock out that weird weak red-head!"

Kenshin's eye twitched and opened his mouth to say something but then he bit his tongue.

'Don't get mad over a brat...' He thought.

"I bet he doesn't take kendo!" Yahiko said.

"Yahiko likes kendo very much..." Misao explained to Megumi, Aoshi, and Sanosuke.

"He used to," Kaoru said.

"Bet he couldn't handle it!"

"No...it's just that---" Kenshin interrupted Kaoru.

"I don't have to give a little kid reasons for what I do in my life."

Yahiko scowled.

"Who're you calling a little kid?!"

"The short-ass with the loud mouth!"

"Kenshin...arguing him is just stooping to his level." Megumi said.

"I can't believe you're going out with such a loser Kaoru." Yahiko said.

Kenshin started to get red of anger.

"Who I go out with is none of your business." Kaoru said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I bet mom doesn't know right?"

"Um..."

"I thought so!" Yahiko said dashing through the exit of the apartment.

"W-wait, Yahiko!" Kaoru said running after him.

"Just give me five minutes with him and I'll teach him some manners." Kenshin muttered.

"Why was Kaoru's brother in boot camp though?" Sanosuke asked.

"If anyone knows it would be Misao," Megumi said. Everyone looked at Misao and Misao shook her head.

"I ain't telling you! It isn't my place to do so."

Megumi looked at Aoshi and he sighed.

"You know...I am a little curious..."

"Well you see...I don't know the details but I think he was found with drugs or something like that..."

"Drugs?" Megumi asked surprised.

"I'm not surprised...he's a good for nothing!" Kenshin said.

"Well...I'm surprised," Sanosuke said.

"Yeah...well...all I know is that he better stay out of my way." Kenshin said.

Yahiko was in his old room unpacking his stuff, when he was done he washed up and was getting ready for bed.

A full moon was out and he was watching it, then he was remembering things from the past.

"_Leave Kaoru alone! She doesn't have to be involved in your dirty business!" An elementary school Yahiko cried to a high school boy._

_The boy started to laugh._

"_Take a look at this...a kid giving me an order, how stupid is that?" The boy picked Yahiko up by his collar, "kid...I'm feeling nice today...but if I was normal you would be dead right now. But I guess it's not totally because I'm happy but because I want you to see how I mess around with your sister, ha ha ha ha ha." And he threw him on the floor._

"_I-I am not a kid! I'll make you sorry if you hurt Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted._

_The boy laughed some more._

"_Oh yeah? Say that to my face why don't you, that is if you have the balls."_

_Yahiko didn't move, he felt frozen._

'_Move dammit move!' He screamed in his head_

"_I didn't think so...well kid; I have other things to do than to waste my time here so I'll be seeing you."_

'Back then...when Kaoru was with that guy...she was in real danger, Kaoru...she really liked the guy, but he was just playing with her. If she ever found out it would totally break her, luckily she never found out and just thought that he disappeared...I promised myself that I would never let a guy hurt Kaoru again and that the guy she stays with is a strong guy, who has courage and not a sissy like that red-head.'

Yahiko clenched his fists.

'That guy isn't for you Kaoru...and I won't rest until I separate both of you...permanently.'

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Kenshin's eye slowly opened.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

He turned off his clock and then laid there in his bed. He scowled.

'Stupid brat! He pissed me off so much!'

"Kenshin! Wake up; we have to go to that meeting!" Megumi screamed.

'Meeting?' Kenshin thought, 'Oh yeah...we meet with our parents today.'

Kenshin stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom.

Megumi was in her room looking at herself in the mirror, she had a white blouse, a gray business suit, a gray mini skirt, white shoes. She walked towards her jewel box and took out a pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

After putting on her jewelry she walked outside.

"Kenshin are you awake?!" She hollered.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

The door-bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Megumi asked, "Oh wait, it must be Kaoru."

She walked to the door and opened the door for Kaoru, who had a bag of food in her hand, and a mad Yahiko. Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw Megumi.

"Are...you going somewhere...?"

"Who is it Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

Kenshin had a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black pants and shoes.

Kaoru let her bag fall.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Kaoru asked.

"A meeting with our parents," Megumi said.

"Meeting?"

"It was one of the conditions of letting us live alone, we have to meet them at least once a year," Kenshin explained.

"Why do you guys go dressed like that if your just gonna meet your parents?" Kaoru asked.

"Because when we're around them we have to look...um...like this," Kenshin said.

"Oh..."

"We're gonna be late so..." Megumi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru said, "We'll leave right now."

Kenshin left to the kitchen.

"Kaoru?" Megumi whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Did the little boy tell your mom?" She asked.

"Who are you calling a little boy?!" Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru shook her head.

"I convinced him," she said winking.

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Megumi, who's gonna drive the car they gave us?" Kenshin said.

"The one with the driver's license of course." Megumi said with a wink.

Megumi and Kenshin were about to go into a huge office building when something struck Kenshin.

"I forgot my report card!"

Megumi sighed.

"You idiot...go back and get it I'll go inside and stall them for a while."  
Kenshin nodded his head.

He got in the car and drove back to his house.

'I hope no one stops me, 'cause I don't have a driver's license...but oh well I know how to drive pretty well.'

When he go to the building he came out of his car and went up to his apartment, there he saw a note taped to his door.

_Hey Kenshin!_

_It's me Kaoru, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be waiting for you in the back of the park, you know where there's nobody...When you come back please go by there I'll be waiting for you for the whole day._

_Kaoru_

'Is she crazy?! Waiting there for a whole day...who knows when I'm gonna be back.'

Kenshin entered his apartment, got his report card, and went out again.

'Let me pass through the park to tell Kaoru to leave, I can't let her stay there all day, that's torture and anyways it's dangerous back there.'

So Kenshin got in the car and drove to the park and went to the back of the park.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you?" He shouted.

'Where could she be, I don't have that much time...'

Up on a rock Yahiko was standing watching Kenshin with binoculars, he was smirking.

"Kaoru?! Kaoru?! Come on, come out!"

'Could it be she got tired and left? Or maybe...or maybe she was kidnapped!' Kenshin shook his head, 'I have been watching too much TV...'

Yahiko picked up some rocks and he changed his view to the two vicious dogs that always wander through those parts, he threw the rocks and them in an alarming speed so it would hurt them. It did hit them, it did hurt them, and now they are extremely pissed vicious dogs.

Kenshin walked around seeing if he saw anything that would lead him to Kaoru.

'Maybe I should just leave...but...what if she's really here?'

Kenshin heard bushes moving. He turned around.

'Is that her?'

He walked closer to the bushes.

"Kaoru?"

He walked closer...he looked to see what was in back of those bushes, when he saw what they were his face went pale.

Out came the two vicious dogs that Yahiko pissed off.

Kenshin froze, he couldn't move a muscle, he could barely breathe.

The dogs growled menacingly.

Kenshin's eyes lost color.

When the dog barked Kenshin came back to his senses and he started to shake violently.

The dogs took a step towards him and he took a step back, they took a step forward and he took one back.

'I have to run! I have to run!'

Kenshin turned around real slowly and then ran for his life. The dogs followed him barking.

'If these dogs catch up...they'll kill me!'

Kenshin closed his eyes and picked up his speed, he ran faster than he usually does.

While he was running something hit him.

'What if...Kaoru ran into these dogs?'

He turned his head to look at the dogs and they had eyes that read 'kill'

'What if they really hurt her? Or worse...what if they killed her?!'

Kenshin hit himself on the head.

'Don't think stupid things! Kaoru couldn't have died...'

Kenshin ran a little faster when he saw that the dogs were on his tail.

'These dogs will catch up to me in a while, I need to loose them...'

Kenshin began to look around his surroundings.

'If I remember well, there should be a little hill around the corner...if I can run a little faster I could throw myself down and maybe loose them, I hope they aren't smart enough to look down that hill, though.'

So like if his life depended on it Kenshin ran a little bit more faster and when he reached the corner he did a sharp turn, as soon as he turned he jumped over the small fence and threw himself on the hill and he went rolling down. While he was going down he cut himself in some places, bruised himself a lot, and hit himself on the head causing him to bleed a bit. When he stopped rolling because he reached the bottom he quickly crawled to hide behind the tree. He waited there for a while because the dogs were sniffing where he jumped the fence to see where he went.

'Please let them be stupid... Please let them be stupid... Please let them be stupid...'

The dogs started to continue to run across the sidewalk and turned the corner. Kenshin sighed.

'That was close.'

He tried to stand up but he fell down. He tried standing again but he used the tree for support. Limping, he walked for a while.

"Did Kaoru run into those dogs?" He asked himself.

"Did she run if she did? Did she go this way too? Did she throw herself down this hill? If she did...if she did...she wouldn't survive...Am I gonna find a corpse here?"

Kenshin hit himself on the head which made him bleed more than he was.

"Don't say such stupid things! I would rather believe that she sent these dogs after me than that she died..."

"...because if she did run into those dogs and something happened to her...it would be my fault."

"My fault because she was here waiting for _me_. My fault because if we weren't in this relationship...she wouldn't have been here in the first place...my fault for being such a wuss..." (A/n: That's a really deep connection)  
He walked some more. There was a huge hole in the park in the middle where most of the trees were.

'If I walk through here to the front of the park and can climb up and go to the car and drive back. But I'm on the other side...so it might take some time...'

Megumi was sitting down at her parent's office toying with her hair, Mrs. Takani was taping her finger on the desk, while Mr. Takani was just drinking some whiskey.

"Where did you say he went?" Mrs. Takani asked.

"Back to the apartment to look for his report card," Megumi answered.

"Oh..."

"You know..." Mr. Takani said, "He's taking a little too long...don't you think something wrong?"

Mrs. Takani gasped.

"Don't say such things! He's probably having trouble looking for his report card...by the way, Megumi is your apartment clean because that could be the reason he can't find it."

"It probably is why," Mr. Takani said.

"I thought it was a bad idea to let them leave the mansion...they should come back as soon as possible..." Mrs. Takani started.

Megumi rolled her eyes.

'Kenshin...where the hell are you?!'

Kenshin made up his mind.

"She sent these dogs after me...so she must be at home safe and sound laughing her head off..."

"But..wait...that means I'm going out with a maniac...my life is in danger...maybe I should break up with her..."

Kenshin tripped over a rock and landed on the floor.

'O-ow...'

He turned getting up but he just fell on his back. He laid there for a while looking up at the blue sky being covered with the leaves of the trees.

'My body aches...'

Kenshin sighed.

'It's been a while since I had to go through hell, the last time something like this happened was when I was with Hiko...'

Kenshin smiled.

'I wonder what he's up to...probably drinking some sake or something...'

He started to look around his surroundings when he saw a huge rock, that was about five timed bigger than him.

Kenshin sighed.

"I'm still in the back of the park..."  
While he continued looking he saw that someone was on the rock.

"Hmmm?"  
He slowly stood up and walked a little closer to see who it was, when he got closer he saw that it was a kid.

"Oh, I should get him down, he could hurt himself up there," Kenshin said.

When he walked closer he saw that he recognized that kid from somewhere.

'Wait a second!'

He walked a little bit closer.

"Damn, I lost sight of him...I wonder if those dogs caught up to him..." Yahiko said.

He picked up his stuff and climbed down the rock onto the sidewalk and began to walk back.

'Let me go find the bastard, I don't want him dead...just yet.'

"That kid...he's Yahiko! But what was...he...doing..."

Kenshin's blood started to boil.

"Don't tell me...that he sent those dogs...after me..." Kenshin said with clenched teeth.

He turned real red of anger and veins appeared on his head.

"That kid...I'll...I'll...kill that kid!"

Kenshin's eyes turned red and his teeth turned into fangs.

"That kid will....die!" Kenshin said clenching his hands into fists.

Kenshin was about to go after him when he heard the dog's bark. He looked up and saw that they were sniffing around.

"Tch, they're still looking for me..."

He started to walk towards a tree to hide there, then he went to the next tree and hid there, Kenshin repeated this uptill he reached the other side.

"I'll kill you Yahiko, that's a promise."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Where's Yahiko?"

"He said something about going to the park."

"Oh...that's too bad I wanted to see a movie with him."

"Why don't you go to the park to find him."

"Nah, I wouldn't know where in the park he was so I'll just wait for him here."

"Fine."

Kenshin finally reached the other side and climbed up. He left a few trails of blood from his head but they would dry up before anyone would find them.

When he went over the fence and was walking towards his car people stare at him and whispered to each other. Someone even asked him if he was ok, and he just nodded like a zombie. He walked towards the car and drove to the apartment. He wasn't gonna present himself to his parents looking like this, it would bring shame to them.

Kenshin walked up to his apartment, took out his keys opened the door and went inside. There he found Megumi sitting down at the table with her shoes off, her shirt umbuttoned, and drinking beer.

"Where were you?" She asked without looking up.

"Around...what happened, you never drink, did something happen in the meeting?"

"The same, we argued, I left pissed and came home. I always see that when people are stressed they drink and it makes them feel better, so I decided to try it."

"Does it work?"

"Like a charm, wanna join me?" She asked and she looked up and when she saw Kenshin she let the glass of beer on the floor which shattered.

"What happened! Were you jumped?"

"Something like that..." Kenshin said sitting down.

"By who?"

"Dogs."

While Megumi treated Kenshin he told her the story he left out the part where he thought Kaoru was dead.

"Your lucky...you only have little cuts and bruises, the only big injury you have is on your head and you told me you did that."

"I feel like choking that little brat."

"Just leave him alone."

"Alone?! He freakin' sent dogs after me, that kid is demented he should be put in an asylum."

"He just came back from boot camp, all he thinks about is war and stuff, and on top of that he doesn't like you..."

"I could've been killed!"

"Don't exaggerate, as soon as you went to a place where there is people the ranger would've come out and helped you."

"I was all the way in the back, by the time I got there those dogs would've caught me."

"Okay, the point is that you're here so just let it rest, just never go back there."

The door bell rang.

"Who's that?" Kenshin asked.

"Kaoru, she called when I got here and then she said she was coming over here."

"Good, I can tell her about that demented brother of hers."

"You can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Kaoru really cares about her brother, you saw happy she was when he came back, I don't think she would like it if you said her brother needs to be sent to an asylum when he just came back from boot camp."

The door bell rang again.

Megumi stood up and went to open it.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Hey Megumi, did you find out where Kenshin went?"

"He was...around."

"Is he here now?"  
"Yeah, he's in the living room."

Megumi saw that Yahiko was with her.

"Hey Yahiko."

He didn't answer her

"Yahiko!" Kaoru said.

"Don't worry, it's alright...he must have other things on mind like what he did today..." Megumi said

Yahiko looked at her.

"Nothing much he was just in the park." Kaoru said

"Why don't you guys come in?"

Kaoru went in and went to the living room smiling but when she saw Kenshin her smile faded.

"Kenshin! What happened to you?!"

"I tripped?"

"Kenshin, don't joke!"  
Yahiko walked in and smirked.

'Not bad...he got a way with just some bruises and cuts.'

When Kenshin saw Yahiko his eyes lit fire but then he just breathed a little and calmed down.

"I'm all right Kaoru, really."

Kenshin was on his sofa with his television on like usual and Megumi came in.

"Kenshin....me and Kaoru are going out," she said.

"So?"

"Yahiko is gonna hang with you today."

Kenshin looked at Megumi.

"No."

"We won't take long don't worry, I hid all the knives..." Megumi said laughing a bit.

"I just want to lay here and watch TV...I don't want to deal with a crazy brat."

The door bell rang.

"Oh well, they're here."

Kenshin sighed and turned off the screen.

'Let me just get some rope...just in case he gets out of control...I might even teach him a lesson...'

"Hey Kenshin!" Kaoru said.

"Hey..." Kenshin said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong are you bored? Don't worry I brought Yahiko so you guys can spend the _whole _day together, won't that be fun?"

"I can hardly wait Kaoru," Yahiko said.

Kenshin started mumbling but just sat down.

"Then...I'll see you guys," Megumi said dragging Kaoru with her.

"Bye Kenshin, I'll leave Yahiko in your hands!" Kaoru said.

"Bye..." Kenshin said.

When the door closed behind them Kenshin sat down and turned on the TV.

"I was thinking that maybe you died." Yahiko said sitting down.

Kenshin smirked.

"It'll be a sad day when I die because of a kid."

"Who are you calling a kid?!"

"No one in particular."

"I have to admit, you're better than I thought."

"Should I be happy?"

"Don't seem so calm...I'm not done with you," Yahiko said.

Kenshin looked at him.

"You're still a weak red-haired freak, you don't deserve to be with Kaoru, I won't rest until I separate you two."

Kenshin's eyes twitched and he opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind.

"Now you listen if anything I'm doing her a favor---!"

"What?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin stood up real calm and walked to the bathroom and prepared the bath.

'I gotta calm down...I might end up saying something wrong...'

He got into the bath.

'Ahh...a bath always calms me down...'

Then he remembered what Yahiko said.

'Damn, it's not like I want all of this...if it was up to me things would be different...but just for _one_ girl I am going through a lot of shit...'

He laid there mumbling some more things for a while and then he got out 'cause he was getting prune-like.

After he put on something he came out to the living-room but no one was there, then Kenshin saw the front door open.

'He must've left...'

Kenshin walked to the sofa and sat down.

'Oh well better for me.'

After a long time Yahiko still didn't come back.

'It's been a while where is he? I wonder if something happened to him? Oh well he deserves it.'

"_Kaoru really cares about her brother, you saw happy she was when he came back..."_

'If something happened to Yahiko Kaoru would be sad...'

Kenshin stands up and gets his jacket and heads for the door.

'So much shit for just one girl.'

So Kenshin is walking through the streets seeing if he can find something that would lead him to Yahiko. After walking for a _long_ time Kenshin found the shirt that belonged to Yahiko.

'Huh?'

He went and picked it up.

'Why would he leave his shirt behind? Could it be?'

Kenshin dropped the shirt and ran down the alley, after a while of running he got tired and walked.

'I hope I'm not late...'

He walked some more.

'Where could he be...'

When he walked a bit more Kenshin felt something fall on his head.

'Hmm?'

He took what fell on his head and looked at it. Kenshin turned a bit red.

'What the hell???' He thought confused.

Some panties have fallen on his head.

He looked up at the sky.

'That's weird.'

Kenshin passed it up as someone dropped it from the window...somehow.

"And they say that these things don't fall from the sky." Kenshin said jokingly.

This time he felt a bunch of things falling on his head, he looked down and saw that there were a lot of panties, he started to freak.

"What is this?!"

"There he is!" Someone yelled.

Kenshin turned around confused and found himself with an angry mob of teenagers, women, and even little girls.

"Look it's the guy whose stealing our panties!" A girl screamed.

'What?' Kenshin thought and then looked down at his feet.

'Uh-oh'

"W-wait! It wasn't me! These fell from the sky!"

"That's the biggest bull I've ever heard!" A woman shouted.

"Get him!" A little girl shouted.

Kenshin let out a scream and started to run for his life...again.

Lucky for him they aren't that fast but still they were real close to catching him.

"I didn't do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey! Wait up you sick pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl screamed.

"Yeah, sick pervert!" A little girl screamed.

"Even stealing a _child's, _for goodness sake do you have no decency?!"

"It wasn't me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That just got the females even angrier and they ran faster, they were real close and even tried to grab him by his hair.

'I got to get away, but how?!' Kenshin thought

He looked around and recognized his surroundings...again.

"Sano lives through here!" He said.

He picked up his pace and started to loose the angry mob, then he went into a building and ran up the stairs while they passed the building. Kenshin went up to Sanosuke's apartment.

He rang his bell and Sanosuke came to open.

"Oh hey Ken---oh what the hell happened to you?"  
Kenshin didn't answer his question he just went in.

Kenshin came out of Sanosuke's apartment dressed up differently and with green hair from a Halloween hair-color spray Sano had.

He came out and the women wee still there, they even went up to him.

"Hey have you seen a guy with red hair?" A girl asked him.

"As a matter of fact yes," Kenshin said with a deep voice, "he went that-a-way," he said pointing to the right.

"Thanks mister."  
So they ran that way and Kenshin went the other.

'I just have bad luck these days...' He thought.

Kenshin walked for a while.

'And I didn't find Yahiko...'

He walked more when he noticed someone hiding somewhere. He walked closer and found Yahiko on the roof trying to look for something. Kenshin walked towards him to take him home but then he heard him talking to himself.

"Where did that red-head freak go? I wanna see the girls massacare him. Oh god...I'm such a genius"

Kenshin stood there with his jaw opened. He felt stupid, here he was worried for him and he was planning something against him. His feelings of supidity turned into anger.

'He set this up?!'

Kenshin's eyes turned red again, his teeth turned into fangs and he became blind of anger. Slowly he walked towards Yahiko ready to choke him.

"_Kaoru really cares about her brother, you saw happy she was when he came back..."_

He changed his course and started to walk away but zombie-like and he still had his red eyes and fangs.

Everyone in the streets stood away from him. 'Don't talk to me I'm pissed' was written all over his face.

Kenshin walked home and Megumi was already there, when he came in Megumi walked to him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

He didn't answer. When Megumi saw how pissed he was she stepped back when he was passing her, Kenshin walked to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Scary..." Megumi said.

Kenshin was in his room planning something on a sheet of paper.

"First you almost drown me....then I almost get killed by dogs, and now I'm the pervert of the town....you've gone too far Yahiko!"

Kenshin started to laugh maniacally.

"But don't worry....don't worry, you'll pay with blood! You looked for me Yahiko, and now you found me!"

The door bell rang while Megumi was watching TV so she stood up and opened it to find Kaoru with Yahiko.

"Oh hey, well this is a surprise...well not really," Megumi said

"I just got this great movie and I wanted us to watch it together I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh, yeah I was kind of hoping you could help me though..."

"What happened?" Kaoru asked worried.

"Kenshin hasn't come out of his room in two days, and I'm hearing rumors of a 'red-head pervert'"

Kaoru looked down.

"Me too...but I've been ignoring them...I don't think Kenshin's a pervert, right?"  
"I'm kind of thirsty..." Yahiko said.

"The kitchen is over there help yourself."

Yahiko left and then Kenshin came out.

"Oh you came out!" Kaoru said relieved.

But Kenshin looked horrible, he had a five 0'clock shadow, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes looked dead.

"Ken-shin?"

But he just ignored them and left out the door.

Kaoru watched him go worried while Yahiko smirked.

"I'm getting a little worried..." Kaoru said.

"Well whatever he's a big boy I'm sure he knows what hes doing, let's watch that movie," Megumi said cheerfully.

"Megumi..."

'That's right, Megumi is probably more worried than me...I should try to be cheerful.' Kaoru thought.

"Okay."

Kaoru looked through her book bag but she didn't find anything.

"Huh? That's weird I'm pretty sure I brought it with me..."

"Don't tell me you left it Kaoru," Yahiko said.

"Probably..."

"Well then just go get it," Megumi said.

"I guess..." So Kaoru left to get the video and Yahiko was alone with Megumi.

He walked towards the living room but Megumi stopped him

"You, I've been wanting to ask you something," she said dead-serious.

"What?"

"What's your problem with Kenshin?"

He smirked.

"Oh, did he whine to his older sister already?"

"You should thank his older sister or he would've killed you along time ago."

"I doubt it, he would piss in pants if a gun was pointed at him, so how can he point a gun?"

"I don't like what you're doing," Megumi said with a death glare.

"Why, is it hurting your precious little brother?"

"No...it's just that torturing Kenshin...is _my _job, and I never learned to share."

"Tell you what I'll tell you the story for as an apology for stepping in your territory."

Megumi sat down and he stood there leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling.

"My mom nor my dad knew but Kaoru was going out with a senior in high school when she just barely started junior high...I always read her diary since I knew where it was and she spoke on how she loved him and how happy she was with him. I thought she was real stupid."

Yahiko was quiet for a while.

"One day I went to my friend's house without permission and in the same building lived her boyfriend, Jin. We were just spying on people for fun, when I recognized him and wanted to spy on him. I witnessed him making business with these serious-looking people with suits. He was giving them bags and they have him money. I went over near his apartment to see what was up, and then I heard the guys in suits were talking and they were saying that what they bought from Jin were illegal drugs."

Yahiko hit the wall with his fists.

"In Kaoru's diary she wrote how Jin started to get mysterious and told her a lot of lies and she suspected he was cheating on her but it was really his deals of drugs. I kept quiet thinking it was Kaoru's problem and that she was going to get in trouble with mom and dad. It started to get serious, though, in her diary Kaoru wrote that Jin was asking her to keep some packages in her room but not to look what it was. I did some investigation and found that the police were checking him out and he didn't want to get caught so he was gonna give his stuff to Kaoru so if someone got caught it would've been her. I was pretty young so all I thought was that she was gonna get in trouble with mom and dad and that I wouldn't tell anyone so she could get into trouble."

Yahiko bit his bottom lip.

"Everything changed though when I read that he was beating Kaoru. She wrote that for every little thing she did wrong he would beat her. I remembered once that my dad said it wasn't right for a guy to hit a girl so I got mad. So I went to see Jin"

"_Leave Kaoru alone! She doesn't have to be involved in your dirty business!" A elementary school Yahiko cried to a high school boy._

_The boy started to laugh._

"_Take a look at this...a kid giving me an order, how stupid is that?" The boy picked Yahiko up by his collar, "kid...I'm feeling nice today...but if I was normal you would be dead right now. But I guess it's not totally because I'm happy but because I want you to see how I mess around with your sister, ha ha ha ha ha." And he threw him on the floor._

"_I-I am not a kid! I'll make you sorry if you hurt Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted._

_The boy laughed some more._

"_Oh yeah? Say that to my face why don't you, that is if you have the balls."_

_Yahiko didn't move, he felt frozen._

'_Move dammit move!' He screamed in his head_

"_I didn't think so...well kid, I have other things to do than to waste my time here so I'll be seeing you."_

"I was mad because I couldn't do anything. Then I got desperate because I read that she was gonna take his shit (drugs) in a week. I went to the police station and got a police man to come with me saying that something bad was happening. I had the policeman wait downstairs and I went up and got Jin to come down and got him to confess everything. The policeman came out and told Jin he was under arrest, and then Jin saw that I tricked him. He wasn't mad though he just smiled and patted me on the back of my bookbag."

Yahiko went quiet again.

"I read her diary and she was sad because Jin had been beating her. Her personality even changed and I started to feel bad. If I had just told her from the beginning then it wouldn't have happened, I decided then I would protect Kaoru from bad men. One day the police was at the door of our house and was looking for me, I was being accused of having illegal drugs. I said I didn't have anything, so they checked my room and didn't find anything. They then looked in my book bag and found a bag of marijuana. I was confused at first and then I remembered when Jin was patting me, he wasn't just patting me he stuck a bag of his shit in there too. Kaoru and my mom were confused and shocked and my dad was real disappointed. On my trial I was the witness and they told ask me to tell them what happened. I sat there and didn't answer them, if I couldn't notice that he stuck that crap in there then I need more training to protect Kaoru so maybe I should go to boot camp."

"_Little Yahiko what happened?" Yahiko's lawyer asked._

"_My name isn't Little Yahiko, it's Yahiko." Yahiko said._

"_Okay, Yahiko, what happened?"_

_He stayed quiet._

"_Yahiko?"_

_More silence._

_The lawyer slammed his hand in front of Yahiko.  
"Yahiko! Do you understand that if you do not answer you will be sentenced to boot camp for a very very long time?!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOO! MY SON ISN'T A DRUG ADDICT! YAHIKO, SWEETIE TELL THEM, PLEASE TELL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko's mom screamed histerically._

"_Mom, calm down this is a court room," Kaoru said trying to clam her mom down and then glared daggers at Yahiko._

"_I don't have anything to say," Yahiko said._

"_Is that your final word?" The judge asked._

_Yahiko nodded._

"_Then I sentence you Yahiko Myojin to 5-6 years in boot camp."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"I left Kaoru a typed letter saying it was Jin so she wouldn't feel bad. Now I come back from boot camp and I find that Kaoru's going out with another no good person, well I won't stand for it! Kenshin is not someone for Kaoru I just know it!"

"Isn't that something Kaoru should decide?"

Yahiko looked at her.

"Besides at that time you had a point to do everything your doing now, but I assure you that Kenshin is a normal boy and that he wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Kaoru unless he felt it was necessary."

"He's still weak."

"It's true he's not superman but he knows how to defend himself."

"I'm back!" Kaoru said.

"You got the movie this time?" Yahiko asked.

"How rude, I'm not that dumb to forget the movie again!"

"Is it a girly movie?" Yahiko asked.

"You know it is!" Kaoru said.

"Well girly movie Kaoru Yahiko out." Yahiko said leaving.

"Is it okay?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

"It's been a while since I've seen him so I'll let him do what he wants for now..." Kaoru said in a very soft voice.

"Kaoru..."  
"You know? When he first left to boot camp I really hated him, sooo much. He made my mother cry and suffer so much. I was really happy he was leaving, I thought he deserved it. But when he did leave...things were lonely without his voice, and as time passed I missed him terribly. I noticed that I love him, but of course I'll never tell him, it'll me our secret, ok?"  
Megumi smiled.

"But since I care about him so much it's really important to me that he and Kenshin get along, that he likes Kenshin, and that he approves him."

"I think he will..." Megumi said.

"Well with that said let's watch the movie!"

"Okay."

Yahiko was walking through the streets when he caught a glimpse of Kenshin turning a corner.

He smirked.

'Where is he going?'

So Yahiko followed him and it was like a maze. There were a lot of turning corners Kenshin would sometimes disappear. After a while Yahiko stopped and thought for a while.

'Now let's see...'

"are you looking for me?" Someone asked.

Yahiko looked up and saw Kenshin pointing a rifle at him, and then he felt a little pinch on his arm and he looked at saw that he was shot with what seemed like a tranquilizer.

"B-bastard." Yahiko said.

"Now now don't complain, you're the one who wanted this" Kenshin said coming down. Throughout Yahiko's body he stared to feel like he couldn't move.

'Oh no! That tranquilizer thingy was something that paralyzes you, where the hell did he get that?'

"So yahiko are you prepared for hell?"

Kenshin took Yahiko and tied him to a pole. Then brang in a huge bag and emptied it out in front of Yahiko.

"Panties?" Yahiko asked.

"I'll be back in a while ok? The paralyzation will last for another two minutes so just sit there real cozy for a while."

"This movie is really good Kaoru, why made you take it?" Megumi asked.

"Kenshin told me to get it."

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah and he told me to come over today and not to tell anyone—Oops."

"That's weird." Megumi thought.

Two minutes passed and Yahiko could move again, he untied himself.

"What is that red-head freak trying to do?"

Then Yahiko started to hear voices—Kenshin's voice.

"I'm telling you I'll take you to the real panty-theif..." Kenshin said.

"Panty-theif?" Yahiko repeated and then saw that he was surrounded by undergarments.

"Ah! There he is!" said a little girl said.

Yahiko looked up and saw the mob of girls from the other day and Kenshin.

'Uh-oh' Yahiko thought.

He tried to run the other way but the two vicious dogs from the park surprised him. They started bark and tried to bite him but they were tied.

Yahiko couldn't go that way and he had a mob infront of him. His eyes widened.

"Welcome to hell" Kenshin said grinning

A week later

Kaoru and Kenshin were in a bus terminal seeing Yahiko off. He was being sent back to boot camp because his dad thought the panty incident was shameful.

Yahiko was in his seat and from his seat he saw Kaoru and Kenshin waving at him.

"I guess I had you wrong, you're okay for a weak red-head." Yahiko said to himself.

'Still if I couldn't get away from that situation I still need training. Take care of her Kenshin until I come back.'

"He'll come back soon Kaoru," said Kenshin trying to cheer up Kaoru.

"I know..."

In her hand Kaoru held a picture of her Yahiko which was taken recently.

The wind however was blowing and it fell out of her hand and fell to the bottom of her feet, she bent down to pick it up and Kenshin bent down to pick it up for her but instead he got a view of her ass, he turned red and stood up right away. Kaoru stood up and saw Kenshin red.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Not really..."

Yahiko saw this scene but what he saw was Kaoru bending down and then Kenshin bending down and looking at her ass. He squeezed his fists and started to tremble in anger, veins appeared.

'I thought so! I thought so he was a good for nothing! A good for nothing pervert!'

Yahiko opened the window to his bus and shouted:

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!!"

Of course Kenshin didn't hear this and waved happily.

"I'm kind of disappointed though," Kaoru said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"I really wanted you and Yahiko to become friends but he didn't stay long enough for that to happen."

Kenshin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Kaoru...me and Yahiko...are gonna get along _just_ fine."

Author's Point: Yeah sorry about that! School started and I got lazy and my bro needed the comp. for college things, but whatever! I'll be updating every week from now on! (I hope) Please Review and See you next time! Love Ya!


	9. Amusement Parks

Author's Point: Yeah sorry I guess _a lot _of time passed and I wouldn't be surprised or mad if everyone forgot about this fic but whatever I'm continuing anyway so enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

**The Things You Do**

By: Chibilover2000

Amusement Parks

Kenshin was sitting on the couch watching television, which is no surprise, when Megumi came and got in front of the TV screen. Kenshin moves his head trying to see the screen but Megumi just gets in the way again.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"School is gonna start in less than a week."

"I'll get my supplies later; you don't have to block the TV, jeez."

"I don't mean that, I wanna go somewhere."

"We went to the pool."

"That was a long time ago Kenshin!"

"I don't know why you're asking, you would make me go even if I said no."

"True."

"Where do you wanna go?"   
Megumi flashed admission tickets to 'La La Land'

"An amusement park?" Kenshin asked.

"It's only gonna be here for three more days, and I heard it's good so we should go."

"Where did you get so many tickets?"

Megumi smiled mischievously.

"I have my connections."

Kenshin stood up.

"I don't want to go."

"You just said I'll make you anyway."

"I really don't want to go, I don't like amusement parks."

"Whatever just thinks about it, you need at least one more memory of this summer," Megumi said and left.

Kenshin walked to his room and lay on his bed and sighed, then the phone rang and Kenshin picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo!" Sanosuke said.

"Hey Sano."

"How are you?"

Kenshin started to get suspicious.

"Why?"

"What can't a friend ask his friend how he is?"

"No."

"Fine, fine, I'll get to the reason of why I called you."

"What?"

"Are you gonna help me, you never answered me, you just got mad and left."

"The Megumi thing? Sanosuke please, I'm frustrated already about you liking her, why would I want to help?"

"Come on Kenshin!"

"Sano...no!"

"Come on, friends are supposed to help each other, if you wanted something I would help you!"

Kenshin sighed.

"Sano..."

"Please, I'm begging you!"

Kenshin groaned.

"Fine, fine...ok look....um....Megumi has these tickets to an amusement park, go with her."

"Are you going?"

"No."

"You know she wouldn't let me go if you don't go!"

"Okay Sano that's asking too much I don't wanna go to the park."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because..."

Kenshin sighed again.

"Fine, fine I'll go."

"All right! Thanks a lot Kenshin!"

"I'll just tell you don't expect results, Megumi really doesn't like you."

"Don't worry I have my ways."

"Okay, Imma go tell Megumi I'm going."

"Okay, later."

"Bye."   
Kenshin hung-up and sat there putting his hand through his hair.

"I really don't wanna go."

Megumi was drinking something when Kenshin came in.

"Megumi, you still have those tickets?"

"Yeah we're leaving in an hour."

"You were planning on taking me anyway, huh?"

"Of course."   
"I wanna bring Sanosuke."

"Why?"

"Because...."

Megumi sighed.

"Fine, I'll invite Misao while at it; it was just gonna be Kaoru, you and me."

"Kaoru is coming?"

"Of course."

Kenshin thought for a while.

'You know I haven't been working on Kaoru and Aoshi....this might be a good opportunity...'

"Hey while you're at it invites Aoshi too."

Megumi looked at him strangely.

"Really?"   
"Yeah."

"All right...."

Kaoru was in her house packing her bag when her mom knocked on her door.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna step out for a while."

"Okay!"

She heard her mother's footsteps disappear.

Kaoru sighed.

'My moms been tight ever since Yahiko left, I know she's just worried about me so I don't end up messed up but she asks too much questions, and she keeps saying she wants to meet Megumi and Kenshin....I didn't even tell her I'm leaving to the amusement park....I'll leave a note...I'll probably be grounded though...'

Kaoru zipped up her book bag.

'But it's worth it to be with Kenshin.'

Amusement park

Kenshin was walking through the entrance with Kaoru right next to him talking but he wasn't listening because he was trauming up his plan to bring Kaoru and Aoshi together.

'First we'll go on the roller coaster ride which would freak out anyone, I'll set it up so Kaoru would ride next to Aoshi, and as the they go downhill really fast and Kaoru will get really freaked out and hold the hand of whoever is next to her which in this case will be Aoshi. And when the ride is over and she finds her hand on Aoshi's...'

_Kaoru blushes and looks the other way._

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay..."_

_Kaoru and Aoshi sit there in awkwardness._

'Hmm...I think I'm watching too many romances that Kaoru brings me anyways.'

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin was brought back to the world.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I asked?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think?"   
"That you're totally right."

Kaoru smiled.

"I thought you would agree with me."

"So, where to first?" Megumi asked.

"I wanna go to the water ride!" Misao said.

"Actually I think we should go to the rollercoaster ride and leave the water one for one of the last ones so we don't walk around most of the time wet." Kenshin said.

"I think Kenshin is right," Kaoru said.

"Okay so we'll go to the rollercoaster first," Megumi said

So they all got on line when they were discussing who was gonna get on with whom.

"I'll go with Kenshin!" Kaoru said linking her arm with his

"I kind of don't want to get on...." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean, it was your idea," Sanosuke said.

"You know I just don't wanna..."

"Could it be that you're scared?" Misao teased.

Kenshin blinked a few times and then put his hand in the back of his head.

"Well I guess you got me," he said laughing nervously, "but...that makes us uneven and I don't want Kaoru getting on by herself you know since the ride is so...you know..."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said happily thinking that Kenshin is worried about her.

"I don't mind getting on by myself," Misao said.

"Then I guess that leaves Aoshi to go on with her," Sanosuke said.

"What about us, why can't one of us go on with her?" Megumi asked.

"We're getting on together." He answered.

"What?"   
"So it's settled..." Kenshin said.

"Hold on a second if you care about her so much then gets on yourself," Megumi said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said, "But...I...uh..."

"Don't make up an excuse come on..." Megumi said pushing him on.

"Then I'll go one with Aoshi!" Misao said and Aoshi sighed.

"But..." Kenshin said.

"No buts..." Megumi said.

And so they all went on, Kenshin with Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi and Sano with Megumi, and just like Kenshin predicted Kaoru did hold the hand of who was next to her...which was him.

'Ok so that backfired...' Kenshin thought.

"I am never getting on another ride with you! You were screaming like a pansy!" Megumi screamed at Sanosuke.

"What do you want!? That thing went really fast!"

"Aren't you a man?"   
Sanosuke got mad.

"It seems like you're one!"   
Megumi got mad.

"What did you say?!"   
"Um...how about we choose the next ride?" Misao said.

"Why don't you pick one Misao?" Kaoru suggested

"Um..." Misao started to look around, "I wanna go to the swings!"

"The swings?" Aoshi asked.

"You know, you sit on some swings and they take you really high and you swing around, it's really relaxing."

"Seems babyish." Sanosuke said.

"You should talk," Megumi said.

"What the hell is your problem...?"

Kenshin started to plan.

'Hmm...if they go on the swings together, Kaoru would probably be scared because of the height so...'

_Kaoru is really scared on the ride and starts whimpering._

"_Are you alright Kaoru?" Aoshi asks._

"_I'm scared."_

"_Don't be...I'm right here, beside you."_

"_Aoshi..."_

'Yeah...too much romances.'

"I wanna go on with Aoshi," Megumi said, "There's no way I'm going on with that idiot."

"Well, Aoshi promised Misao he would go on with her," Kenshin said.

"What?" Aoshi said.

"He did?" Misao said at the same time.

"Yeah remember?" Kenshin said winking real fast at Misao and then she got it, he wanted to help her with Aoshi!   
"Yeah, you did!" Misao said dragging Aoshi with her to the line.

"H-hey, w-wait a second..." Aoshi said but he was dragged anyway.

"I guess I have no choice," Megumi said, "what bad luck I have..."

"Poor you," Sanosuke said sarcastically.

"Shall we go?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded.

So they waited on line and right before they were about to get on...

"Oh shit!" Kenshin said

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I forgot something!"   
"Really, is it important?"

"Yeah, why don't you go on with Aoshi and...?"   
"And Misao," Kaoru said.

"Yeah whatever," Kenshin said and then left.

Kenshin came back when the ride finished and was disappointed when he saw that Aoshi went on with Sanosuke and Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao went on together.

"Damn it!"

They were all walking through the park when they heard screams coming from this one ride.

"That ride seems good." Megumi said.

"Its suppose to be the best," Misao said.

"Oh really?" Sanosuke said.

The ride was that there were little space ship but they were really fast around, it made people dizzy by just watching it.

"Let's get on then," Kenshin said.

"Ok," Megumi said.

So Megumi got on with Sano reluctantly, Misao was gonna get on with Aoshi, and Kenshin was gonna get on with Kaoru. So Kaoru and Kenshin were in their seats and when Aoshi was passing by them to get to his seat Kenshin stood up.

"Aoshi could you hold my seat?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"To ask Sano something." Who was in the back while they were in the front.

"Can't it wait?"   
"No."

Kenshin got up and went to the back while Aoshi was holding his seat. So, really quickly Kenshin got off the ride without anyone seeing him. He stood near the guy who was navigating the ride.

"Hey sir?"

"What?"   
"It seemed to me that a seat was lose on the ride."

"What?!"

"I think, I'm not sure."

The navigator went to tell one of the workers to check the seats and while he wasn't looking Kenshin turned the controls so it would go faster than usual.

"Thanks for telling me kid."

"Yeah sure" Kenshin said resenting the 'kid' part.

So the ride was starting and Kaoru was wondering where Kenshin was.

'Where can he be?'

She looked out the window and saw Kenshin near the navigator talking to him.

'He got off?!"

But it was too late and the ride stated.

'Hehehe...' Kenshin thought.

_Kaoru and Aoshi came out of the ride together._

"_I'm really sorry about vomiting on you," Kaoru said._

"_It's alright don't worry about it."_

"_It was really nice of you to hold my hair back for me."_

"_It was the least I could do."_

"_I'm really sorry."_

"_It's alright as long as you're alright."_

"_Aoshi..."_

_And they stare into each other's eyes._

'_Way _too much romances...'

The ride went faster than it was suppose to and people screamed louder than usual and got really sick, Kenshin got a little dizzy just watching them.

When the ride finished Kenshin stood near the exit waiting for them to come out.

Kaoru and Aoshi did come out together but they both went opposite ways, Aoshi went to buy something to drink and Kaoru came to Kenshin and looked sick.

"Kaoru are you alright?"

Kaoru nodded but then she turned green and vomited all over Kenshin.

"Oh god..."

The gang took a break and were eating lunch and Kenshin was sitting there depressed because none of his plans worked, Kaoru thought he was depressed because she vomited all over him.

"I'm really sorry."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it."

"Thanks for holding my hair back for me."

"Yeah well you wouldn't stop vomiting so..."

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're ok..."

"Kenshin..." she said happy that Kenshin was being so nice.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and saw her gazing into his eyes smiling.

'Oh I shouldn't have said that....'

So Misao is bothering Aoshi, Megumi and Sanosuke were arguing and them two were just sitting there.

"Um....everyone..." Kaoru said getting their attention.

"How about after this we go one the water ride? Of course we're gonna hafta wait a while since we just ate."

"Its okay," Megumi said, "so is that where we're going next?"   
Everyone agreed.

"Okay, then the next ride is the water one," Kaoru said.

"I'm not getting on," Megumi said.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I don't want to get wet and risk getting sick before the first day of school," Megumi said.

"Old people are such party poopers," Misao said.

"Watch it." Megumi said.

"It's alright," Kaoru said.

"Misao you wanna get on?" Sanosuke asked, he wasn't gonna get on with Aoshi again.

Misao shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

'Oh wow, everything is working out without me doing anything,' Kenshin thought.

_Kaoru comes out with her clothes wet and see-through with Aoshi, she attempts to cover herself because of embarrassment._

"_What's the matter?" Aoshi would ask._

"_It's embarrassing..."_

"_Don't hide yourself from me; I like everything about you..."_

"_Aoshi..."_

_They get closer to each other almost kissing..._

"Yeah...uhh...I need to get something somewhere," Kenshin said ready to step out but when he was walking away Kaoru grabbed him.

"Not this time." Kaoru said dragging him inside.

Kenshin sat in the front so he got the most wet then behind him was Kaoru. Aoshi got on by himself, aww.....

Kaoru did get wet however and her clothes were _pretty _see through.

"Oh great..." she said, "Now every perverted man is gonna be staring at me..."

Kenshin came up with an idea.

"Yo Aoshi come here for a sec. I need to borrow that jacket from you!"

When Aoshi heard his name he came towards Kenshin and Kaoru and when Kaoru saw him coming she ran away screaming:

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't come near me!!!!!!"

The gang was walking through the park when Kenshin spotted the 'Love Boat'

'Hmmm....'

"_Wow this is so romantic and pretty..." Kaoru said fascinated._

_Aoshi was beside her._

"_Not as pretty as you...."_

_How corny._

"_Aoshi..." Kaoru said blushing. They get closer and closer until they kiss._

"I wanna go on the boat ride," Kenshin said pointing to the ride.

"The love boat?" Megumi asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna go!!!!!!" Misao said.

"Yeah!" Sanosuke said.

"Why not?" Kaoru said.

"Okay..." Megumi said a little bit confused of why Sano would want to go.

When they were all going towards the ride Kenshin went to Sanosuke.

"You _wanna _go on this ride?"

"Yeah, you see I have this master plan of how to get Megumi," Sano said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"First, I drill holes under our boat, actually someone I paid but still...then when we get to a point the boat will start sinking and fall down the miniature waterfall that's there, I've been on this ride five times so I would know....Anyways then I would rescue her and be the hero."

"Hmm..." Kenshin said, "You know at first that sounded very crazy, and stupid but now I'm sure it's just crazy! Anyways Megumi knows how to swim you idiot!"   
"I know that's why Imma tie her shoe laces together without her noticing; you know I'm a pro at that."

"What are you crazy?! What If you don't make it, she could drown! It'll never work! Even my plans made more sense!"

"Plans?" Sanosuke asked, "What plans are you talking about?"

"Uh....uh...." Kenshin started to get nervous he didn't know what to say.

"What plans Kenshin?"   
"Uh...uh...."

He looked around and then he spotted Kaoru talking to Megumi and then an idea struck him.

"A...surprise for...Kaoru."

"Oh....you knows you didn't have to make the long pause..."

"I guess..." Kenshin said and started to laugh nervously. They both walked to the line and stood there waiting. The thing was that there was a wall separating girls for boys so who you go with is suppose to be a surprise. But the lines were even, lucky for them, a little bit _too _lucky. It was set up that Megumi would go with Aoshi; Sano would go with Misao and Kenshin with Kaoru, which is no surprise.

"Hey Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm??"

"Could you go in front of me?"

"No"

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched.

"Please."

"No."

"Kaoru switched with Megumi so unless you wanna go with Kaoru you better switch with me."   
Aoshi thought for a while.

"Well if you're gonna lie about it must be important." And Aoshi switched with Kenshin.

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Sano said

"Trying to get you with Megumi, come on switch with me!"   
So them two switched so now it was Aoshi and Kaoru, Megumi and Sanosuke and Kenshin and Misao.

Meanwhile while this was happening the girls were waiting in line real excited...well Megumi wasn't but ehh...

As Kaoru was moving up she saw a hole in the wall that separated them from the boys, she wanted to check up on Kenshin to see if he was still _there_. So she looked through and saw Aoshi walking by, then after him was Sanosuke and then Kenshin.

'I thought he would do something like this....' Kaoru started to get mad, 'what the hell is his problem?'

"Hey Misao, can you switch with me?" Kaoru asked

"What? Why?"

"Don't worry just do it."

"But what about...?"

"Just come over here...." And Kaoru and Misao switched, so when they got to the front, they saw their partners.

"Lord Aoshi?!" Misao screamed.

Aoshi looked at who was gonna be his partner and saw Misao.

"Oh my god, it must be fate!" Misao exclaimed.

'Or just a bastard...' Aoshi thought.

"Hey wait a second why am I with this guy all of a sudden?" Megumi asked

"Yeah why am I with this girl?" Sano said of course he didn't mean it.

"Well Kenshin and I seem to be the only ones in place." Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and saw that she was still his partner.

'How did that happen?' He sighed 'Nothing ever comes out right....'

"Okay stop the complaining and just get in a boat," the guy handling the ride said. And so Misao went in happily and Aoshi went in. Megumi and Sano went in pissed or so it seemed Sano went in there pissed. And Kaoru went in happy while Kenshin was disappointed.

They went inside the ride and Kenshin wasn't enjoying it.

'All of this look fake, I mean you can see the stars being held by the string.'

"This is so beautiful...." Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked at her in the corner in his eye and laughed a bit and said.

"Not as pretty as you," he didn't notice he said it aloud he was just remembering what Aoshi was _suppose _to say when he was with Kaoru and that it was very stupid.

"Kenshin that's so sweet...but very corny." Kaoru said.

"What?" Kenshin asked thinking when did he talk to her and then he remembered that he said it aloud and started to stammer.

"W-well I-I r-really didn't-t..."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something about today..." Kaoru said seriously.

'Uh-oh don't tell me she's gonna lecture me...' Kenshin thought in horror.

"I noticed that the whole day you'---" Kaoru was interrupted with what seemed like a scream.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Someone screamed and it seemed really familiar," Kenshin said. Then he remembered Sano and his crazy plan.

"Oh no! Megumi!" Kenshin said and he wanted to go faster but you can't make a boat ride go faster so the only choice he had was to wait.

When he did get there he saw a broken boat, and two people in the bottom of the short waterfall.

"Are you alright?!" Kaoru shouted, "You need help?"

Megumi looked up and smiled.

"Oh thank god! The boat just started to sink all of the sudden and then the ropes that was tied it down broke and I fell off here and when I got to the water for some strange reason I couldn't move my feet!" Megumi said.

'I wonder whose fault that is?' Kenshin thought.

"Thank god, that this idiot came or else..." Megumi said, "I really do owe him one."

Kenshin stared at them.

'Something that was planned and that was really dangerous worked out smoothly and brought Megumi to like Sanosuke at least a little a bit more. How he got his plan to work I don't know but you got give Sanosuke some credit for pulling it off.'

So they were all enjoying their last ride, the Ferris wheel. So Sanosuke made Megumi promise to go with him on this ride for "saving" her life and for once they talked like normal human beings of course a few insults from time to time. So Misao went with Aoshi in another cart and she just drove him crazy. And Kaoru and Kenshin were in another cart sitting opposites of each other and neither of them talking. Then Kaoru decided to talk.

"You know..."

Kenshin looked at her.

"This whole...day you've been acting very weird."

"You would make excuses to not go on rides when you're the one who brought it up and it was like you were trying to set me up for something...."

Kenshin couldn't say anything; he couldn't find anything to say to defend himself.

"I'm not sure but I think that you were trying to set me up with...Aoshi...is that it Kenshin was it Aoshi?"

Kenshin still didn't talk.

"I felt like you wanted me to like him or something..." Kaoru continued.

Kenshin continued being silent.

"Say something!"   
He bit his bottom lip and then started to be honest with Kaoru.

"I heard you say one day that you thought that Aoshi was great guy or something like that...so I thought that maybe...I could...try to set you two up...so....so..."

"You were _jealous_?" Kaoru said surprised.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, whatever," he said, well he got out of that one, but he was _almost _gonna tell the truth...actually not really.

Kaoru smiled stood up and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about...I would never like Aoshi...for many reasons but mostly because Misao likes him. I came here to be. With. You."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and started to feel bad.

This is her day to make memories of the end of the summer, to make memories with him and here he was trying to force her to be with someone else...he was forgetting who is it that she likes right now.

They sat there in silence when Kenshin looked out the window and saw the lights.

"It looks nice right?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked out and nodded.

"Is that your house?" Kenshin asked pointing to a house in the left.

"No, the one to the right," Kaoru said

"Hey look there's the school."

"It looks pretty at night!"

And then they started to have a nice time looking at all the lit up buildings that the saw since it was pretty late outside. When the ride was over them two were the first to get off.

"I have a place I wanna go." Kenshin said,

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest?" Because the other four didn't come out yet.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said and then took Kaoru a little around the park until they found a photo booth.

"Oh, I get it," Kaoru said.

Kenshin and Kaoru went inside the booth and started to take pictures. Kaoru did the bunny ears to Kenshin and Kenshin stretched his mouth with his finger making that funny face at the camera. And so they ended their trip to the amusement park.

Kenshin entered his room and lay down on his bed and looked at his ceiling and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad."

And so school started a few days later.

Author's Point: Hey yeah I know I take too long but I'm sorry you know....so anyways two things actually number one: if any one out there lives outside the United States, like Japan would be good and would like a pen pal tell me you know just in the off chance any of you are interested. And secondly the next chapter: School starts and what's this Kenshin got some secret admirers? And they start making their moves on Kenshin? What is Kaoru going to do? Can she defend her man? Also Naoko comes back with plans of revenge because _somebody _Kaoru stole her spotlight in the Cinderella Play. Look forward to it!


End file.
